You're My Only Number One TRAD FR
by G6K
Summary: Bella revient à la Push après 5ans et rencontrera les amis de Jacob. Sait-elle qu'ils sont tous des loups et qu'elle est, en faite, l'imprégnée de Paul? Comment-va-t-elle prendre ces nouvelles qui pourraient radicalement changer sa vie?
1. Chapter 1 : Retour à la Push

_**Bonjour à tous (on a le droit d'espérer lol) et toutes. Bienvenue a vous! Je me présente rapidement. Je m'appelle Jess, j'ai 27ans et je me suis lancée dans cette traduction car la fiction originale ma tout de suite plu et que je suis fan du couple Bella/Paul (même si ce n'est pas le seul lol). Je lis énormément de fictions alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas faire partager mon coup de coeur anglais :p**_

_**Alors voila cette superbe fiction est complète. Elle comporte 29 chapitres, épilogue inclus. Elle a été écrite par la merveilleuse bexxyy, dont vous pouvez retrouver son histoire dans mes favoris :3 C'est une nana qui est d'une extrême gentillesse. Donc merci à elle (Thanks you Becky you're amazing!)**_

_**Ma Bêta n'est autre que ma petite soeur Mag (merci ma chérie :3) mais si quelques fautes de conjugaison et/ou de grammaire ont échappé aux radars je m'en excuse par avance :$**_

_**Alors bonne lecture a vous tous et toutes! On se retrouve à la fin Des bizouilles :3**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à la sublime Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à l'incroyable Bexxyy!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

« Bella ! »

J'entendis mon père, Charlie, crier dans tout l'aéroport, poussant les gens à se retourner vers lui et à le regarder étrangement. Certains se sont même éloignés de lui. Il ria juste et couru vers moi me tirant vers lui dans une énorme étreinte remplie d'amour. « Tu m'as manqué Bella ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi papa ! » je sortis des bras de mon père. « Comment vont les autres ? » Par les autres, je parlais de Billy, Jacob, Quil et Embry. Billy est le meilleur ami de mon père et son voisin. Jacob est son fils et mon meilleur ami, avec Quil et Embry. Quand je vivais ici i ans de cela , nous étions inséparables. Ils m'avaient réellement manqué au fil des années. Nous avions 12 ans la dernière fois que l'on s'était vus et maintenant nous en avions 17. Nous avions parlé par téléphone et par internet mais ce n'est jamais la même chose.

« Ils vont très bien Bella, ils sont tous excités de te revoir. » Je riais tout en marchant dans l'aéroport vers la camionnette de Charlie. Charlie est le chef de la Push. **(_Ils ont toujours vécu à la Push et non à Forks. C'est tout simplement plus facile pour l'histoire)_**

Charlie chargea mes affaires dans le coffre et monta dans la voiture. « Alors qu'est ce que j'ai manqué à la push ? » demandais-je

« Euh, pas grand-chose » Je regardais Charlie comme si il avait une tête de plus. « Quelque chose a du se passer, j'ai été absente durant 5 ans et tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien eu d'intéressant durant mon absence ? » « Non il ne s'est rien passé » dit-il avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Il cachait quelque chose. Je le connais.

« Alors comment vas ta mère ? » Et voilà il sait comment changer de sujet. «Elle va bien » ais-je simplement répondu car je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails sur ce sujet et lui dire garce elle est. Je sais que Charlie est toujours amoureux d'elle. Tout le monde peut le voir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Même moi, je ne la supporte plus surtout pour ce qu'elle lui a fait.

Il y a 5ans, un jour après l'école, j'étais chez Jacob alors que Charlie était au travail et ma mère prenait soin d'elle, de son côté. Personnellement, cela ne m'importait pas. Vu que j'étais toujours chez Jacob, pour moi, il n'y avait aucune différence. Vers 20h, Billy a reçu un appel lui disant qu'il fallait que je rentre à la maison tout de suite. Alors j'ai simplement dit au revoir à Jacob en lui disant que je le verrais demain. A ce moment-là, jamais je ne me serais douté que je ne verrais plus la Push dès le lendemain. Alors que je marchais en direction de chez moi, j'ai entendu crier et pleurer. Je marchais plus vite.

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'intérieur, je fus choquée. Je trouvais Charlie, assis dans un coin du salon, sa tête entre ses mains. Je fonçais droit sur lui et le pris dans mes bras. Au loin, je pouvais entendre Renée hurler et frapper tout ce qu'elle avait à porter de main. J'étais effrayée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait Charlie leva la tête, les joues noyées de larmes. Cette image me hantait encore la nuit. Il avait l'air si dévasté, il avait le cœur brisé.

Renée avait ensuite couru dans les escaliers et s'arrêta à la porte du salon, une valise à la main Elle baissa les yeux vers Charlie et moi, avec un air dégoûté sur le visage. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se passait. Renée attrapa ma main et commença à me tirer vers elle, durement. Je criais qu'elle devait me lâcher, Charlie se leva à son tour.

Renée ne voulait pas me lâcher. Charlie lui demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça. A l'époque, je ne comprenais rien. Je peux encore me souvenir de la réponse de Renée et je parie que Charlie s'en souvient aussi.

« Je te hais Charlie. Je ne veux pas rester ici avec toi Je veux partir et j'ai vu en lui une opportunité. » J'étais confuse, quand j'ai vu un homme, se tenant derrière elle, avec le nez cassé et des coquards assez marqués. Le puzzle se mettait en place. Renée avait trompé Charlie ! « Maintenant je pars et je l'emmène avec moi. » Je me souviens d'avoir été au centre de leur bagarre, je voulais vraiment rester avec mon père. Je voulais être là pour lui quand il aurait besoin de moi. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Mais Renée me força à partir avec elle, ce que je fis et je le regrettais encore aujourd'hui. Charlie avait beau me dire que tout irait bien, qu'il fallait que j'y aille, mais je voyais dans ses yeux toute la douleur que mon départ lui causait.

C'est ainsi, qu'après 5 ans à avoir été avec ce monstre que je devais appeler maman, je reviens à la Push. Quand j'ai dit à ma mère que je revenais à la Push, elle s'est mise à rire et m'a dit qu'elle se fichait que j'y aille ou pire que je meurs du moment que je sois loin d'elle. Ces mots ne m'ont même pas dérangé. J'ai grandis comme ça. J'y suis habituée qu'elle me dise ce genre de choses. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais l'habitude d'aller me coucher en pleurs, maintenant c'était terminé. Renée ne m'a jamais frappée, mais elle n'avait jamais pris soin de moi non plus...

Avant que je ne le remarque, nous étions garés devant la maison. Elle était exactement identique que le jour où je suis partie. Charlie était déjà entrain de décharger mes valises. J'ai fait un tour d'horizon et mes yeux se sont stoppés sur la maison de Jake. Il était probablement au lycée vu qu'il n'était que 13h. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de le voir.

Charlie m'aida à porter mes affaires dans ma chambre et elle était exactement comme je l'avais laissée. Pour être honnête, c'était un vrai taudis. Il vaudrait mieux que je fasse un grand nettoyage. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans mon armoire et en sortit des vêtements dégueulasses. Ils étaient tous de taille enfant, flasque et trop large. J'en riais. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais un vraiment garçon manqué. Forcément, mes meilleurs amis étaient tous des mecs, cela aurait été bizarre si je n'avais pas été un peu garçonne. Maintenant je suis plus girly, pas au point d'aimer faire du shopping tous les jours, mais je porte des robes, des jupes et des hauts serrés. Je ne porte pas de talons, étant trop maladroite, c'est bien la seule chose qui n'a pas changé chez moi. Je finissais de regarder autour de moi, ramassant des photos de mes potes et moi. Je ris en repensant à tous les souvenirs que nous avions partagés.

« Bella ? » cria mon père dans les escaliers. Je regardais l'heure et remarquais qu'il était déjà 16h. Je couru en bas. « Prête à aller voir tes amis ? » me demanda Charlie. J'ai hurlé un oui et je l'ai rejoint à la porte. « Bella attends ! » Je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers lui pour lui faire face. « Jake a d'autres potes tu sais donc si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller » J'ai regardé Charlie et vu le regard noir que je lui lançais, lui faisant comprendre que je n'allais pas attendre.

« Bon allons-y » dit-il en riant. Je fonçais dehors en tirant par la même occasion, Charlie. Quand j'ai atteint la porte, j'ai pris une grande inspiration. J'étais sur le point de frapper quand elle s'ouvrit et qu'une paire de bras me souleva du sol et me fit tourner en rond. « Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella ! »

Sans même avoir vu qui ouvrait la porte, je pouvais reconnaître celui qui me serrait dans ses bras avec les yeux fermés. « Jacob Black, pose-moi ! » J'ai continué de crier alors que je restais dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il m'a posé sur le canapé. Je riais alors qu'il se redressait. OH MON DIEU ! Ce mec a changé, enfin c'est plus un mec mais un homme ! Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé au petit gars tout chétif que j'ai laissé derrière moi ? Jake avait maintenant des muscles dont je n'avais pas soupçonné l'existence.

« JESUS, Jake qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as pris des stéroïdes pendant que j'étais partie ? » Jake se mit à rire et d'autres rires se firent entendre. C'est alors que je remarquais que nous n'étions pas seuls. Autour de nous, il y avait trois autres garçons. Ils avaient tous des muscles de la taille d'un ballon de basket. Ils avaient tous la peau foncée comme Jake et ils avaient les cheveux noirs et courts tout comme lui.

Je les regardais tous tour à tour. Celui qui était assis par terre était plus âgé que les autres et il avait l'air d'être heureux. Un autre gars était posé près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la plage. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Jake et moi. Mais celui qui était assis dans le fauteuil avait d'avantage attiré mon attention. Il me regardait avec de grands yeux bruns. Son regard était remplit d'une émotion que je ne connaissais pas. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en désordre mais cela le rendait sexy. Il portait un short vert et SANS TEE-SHIRT ! Il avait la poitrine la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vu. Ses muscles étaient tellement magnifiques que je voulais lui sauter dessus.

« Les gars, voici ma meilleure amie, Belly ! » Je fusillais Jake du regard. « Ok seulement Bella » Je souriais aux gars et leur dit un petit salut. « Bella voici Sam » dit-il en me désignant le plus vieux d'entre eux. Il hocha la tête et me sourit. « Et voici Jared » dit-il en me désignant celui qui était face à la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer »

Jake leva les yeux vers le dieu assit dans le fauteuil, et son sourire augmenta. « Et voici Paul ». Paul... Ce nom lui allait super bien. Je me tournais vers ce fameux Paul et lui souriait. Il me regardait encore avec cette lueur étrange dans les yeux. Quand il vit mon sourire, il me retourna le sien. Son sourire était à couper le souffle. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'accélérer. WOW ! Il était tellement parfait que j'aurais pu parier qu'il est déjà en couple. Je fronçais les sourcils à cette pensée et regardais de nouveau Jake.

« Alors où sont Quil et Embry ? » Demandais-je excitée de les revoir. Je m'attendais à ce que Jake réponde mais Jared le fit à sa place. « Quil est sur le chemin en ce moment » dit-il en souriant.

Je me levais et couru vers la porte. Quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai vu Quil franchir le jardin de devant. Il était immense aussi ! Mais que bouffent ces gars ?! « Quil ! » criais-je. Il leva les yeux vers moi et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Le bonheur apparaissait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il courait vers moi et m'attira dans une grande étreinte. « Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella ! La Push n'est tout simplement plus la même depuis que tu es partie. » Je riais face à ce discours. « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi Quil »

Nous étions juste restés là, nous embrassant pendant quelques minutes. Quil était toujours le plus calme. J'avais toujours pris l'habitude de lui parler de mes problèmes et il m'écoutait toujours sans se moquer. Quil m'attrapa et me porta jusqu'au canapé. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à faire ça aujourd'hui ?! Il s'installa à mes côtés. Je me trouvais entre lui et Jake. « Alors Bella, tu as changé... » Il me regarda de nouveau. « Beaucoup même... » Je riais. « Pas vraiment. Je suis la même vieille Bella »

« Bella ! Tu es habillée comme une fille ! » Cria pratiquement Jake. Je riais encore plus. « Jake, je suis une fille » Il ria comme le reste du groupe. « Je sais Bella, mais tu as toujours eu l'habitude d'être un garçon manqué et maintenant tu es... Torride ! » Me dit Quil. Après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, il baissa les yeux et rougit. Cela me fit rire encore plus. « Pas vraiment ! Je suis juste la même vieille et ordinaire Bella ! Je n'ai pas changé tant que ça, je ne porte tout simplement plus de vêtements de mecs » Lui dis-je ? Jake ria et Quil arriva finalement à surmonter son embarra.

« Je te trouve magnifique » J'ai regardé tout autour de moi pour savoir qui venait de dire ça. Tout le monde était silencieux et tous regardait Paul.

Paul venait de dire cela ?! WOW ! Sa voix était si rauque ! Si sexy ! Attendez... Il venait de dire que j'étais belle ! Je pense que mon cœur a juste battu plus fort que d'habitude.

« Merci » murmurais-je d'une voix calme et en baissant les yeux tout en rougissant. Merci ? De toutes les choses que je pouvais lui dire, j'ai sorti ça ! Je suis juste débile !

Il y avait maintenant un silence gêné. Paul me fixait encore et je commençais à penser que j'avais quelque chose sur mon visage. « Embry sera ici dans quelques heures pour le diner, car contrairement à nous, il bosse à l'épicerie locale ». Je riais à ce sujet. « Alors Bella, où étais-tu durant les... en fait, où étais tu passé ? me demanda Quil avec un air perplexe sur le visage. « J'étais en Arizona dès mon départ puis j'ai déménagé en Floride. » J'ai continué à leur parler de mes amis, de Renée et Phil, son nouveau mari. Évidemment, je ne mentionnais pas que Renée était une vraie salope qui me haïssait. J'ai gardé cette fin pour moi.

« Alors Bella, des petits amis que je dois tabasser ? me dit Quil. Jake se mit à rire. J'ai ris en même temps que les autres gars. Paul resta calme et sembla impatient d'entendre ma réponse. « Et bien il y en a eu quelques-uns » C'est vrai que j'ai eu ma part de copains et de rendez-vous Mais personne ne s'est démarqué. Quil se leva et marcha en direction de la cuisine. Tout le monde se posait la question du pourquoi il faisait ça. Deux minutes après, il revint vers moi avec un stylo et un papier qu'il me tendit et retourna s'asseoir. Je l'ai regardé confuse. « Écris leurs noms et leurs adresses » dit-il sur un ton grave. Es-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Les gars éclatèrent de rire, même Paul. Ce qui me fit sourire aussi. Son rire était incroyable, il sonnait tellement bien à mes oreilles et il était magique.

J'ai regardé de nouveau Quil, il ne présentait aucun signe d'amusement. Bordel, il ne peut pas être sérieux ! Je décidais de m'amuser un peu avec lui. « Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un papier plus grand » dis-je en dépliant le bout de papier. Il me regarda avec des éclats de colère dans les yeux. Il n'était pas le seul... Jake et Paul avaient cessé de rire eux aussi. Sam et Jared étaient encore morts de rire. « Oh les mecs ! Je plaisantais ! Mais je ne les écrirais certainement pas ! » Ils semblaient tous se calmer.

« Bella ? » Intervint une voix fatiguée provenant du couloir. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Billy Black. C'est alors que je remarquais que Charlie n'était plus dans la pièce. Il avait dû trouver Billy ? Je me levais et courus dans le couloir. Et là, je voyais mon Billy Black... assit dans un fauteuil roulant. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais à voir. Billy était toujours actif et sportif. Maintenant, il était dans un fauteuil roulant. J'ai couru vers lui et l'ai prit dans mes bras. Doucement, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. « Billy qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Je pouvais entendre les trémolos dans ma voix avant que les larmes commencent à couler sur mon visage. Billy a toujours été comme un deuxième père pour moi et ce depuis que je suis née. « Pas de quoi s'inquiéter Bells. J'ai eu un accident de voiture il y a plusieurs années. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Bells » a-t-il dit dans mes cheveux. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Billy » Je reculais et levais les yeux pour voir Charlie me sourire. Je supposais qu'il était heureux de mon retour.

C'est si bon d'être à la maison...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce premier chapitre? A ce que vous vous étiez imaginé? Ou alors vous avez été déçu? J'accepte toutes critiques sans aucun problème. L'auteur m'enverra un message pour vous les lecteurs et lectrices d'ici quelques jours donc je le publierais sur le chapitre 2._**

**_Je publierais en fonction de mes disponibilités soit toutes les 1 voir 2 semaines maximum._**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu et vous retrouve la semaine prochaine_**

**_Des bizouilles :3_**

**Jess**


	2. Chapter 2 : L'imprégnation, pas pour moi

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui me revoilà de retour! Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre ;) Je tiens a remercier toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse et le temps de laisser une rewiew je ne pensais pas en avoir autant en si peu de temps :p Je remercie également toutes celles qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris et/ou alerte ca me touche énormément :3**_

_**Je tiens également a remercier ma bêta Mag pour son travail et pour le temps qu'elle consacre a la relecture et croyez-moi je me régale de ses commentaires quand elle lis les chapitres :p **_

_**L'auteur de cette fic, la merveilleuse Bexxyy, a tenu a vous laisser un petit message que je vous ai traduit :**_

_**"Salut à tous,**_  
_**J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire! J'aime que l'histoire peut désormais être partagée avec vous tous. Merci beaucoup à Jess pour la traduction :) Je suis certaine qu'elle a fait un excellent travail!**_  
_**Bonne lecture :)**_  
_**xxx"**_

_**Ma bêta a également voulu vous mettre un petit mot :**_

_**"Mille merci à tous ceux qui suivent fidèlement cette fiction! Gros bisous"**_

_**Et quand à moi et bien merci pour votre temps et pour tous les mots gentils que j'ai reçu auxquels j'ai répondu :)**_

_**Place aux réponses des Rewiews anonymes :**_

_**Noeline : Merci pour ta rewiew et oui c'est une bonne rentrée en matière et encore tu n'a rien vu ;) Gros bisous et encore merci **_

_**Mag : Toi ma tite soeur qui malgré l'avance de lecture prend le temps de commenter c'est adorable! Merci tite soeur je t'aime fort **_

_**et**_

_**Saaraaah : Oui je confirme je suis devenue addict de ce couple et je ne me voyais pas traduire une autre histoire que celle la! Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises il y a encore pleins de choses à voir et tu ne va pas être déçue de Bella! Gros bisous et encore merci **_

_**Et voila maintenant que je vous ai assez embeté avec mes remerciements, je vous laisse avec notre petit loup Paul qui m'a fait fondre et qui vous fera fondre aussi :p **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PPOV**

« PAUL LAHOTTE, DANS MON BUREAU MAINTENANT ! »

J'éclatais de rire et sortais de la cafétéria du lycée, le principal me suivant de près. A mes yeux, je n'avais rien fait de mal, j'ai seulement frappé un salaud pour lui faire comprendre d'éviter de parler de nouveau sur moi. Je ne l'avais pas tellement blessé à part quelques coupures et des ecchymoses. Rien que quelques points de suture et un pansement qui ne pourraient le guérir.

« Lahotte, asseyez-vous maintenant » cria le principal alors que j'étais dans son bureau.

« Je crois que je vais rester debout merci » Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me dérange encore. Il sait que je n'ai rien fait comme il le prétend.

« Paul, allez-vous me dire ce qui vous a poussé à attaquer ce pauvre garçon ? » Pauvre garçon ? Ha ha ha ! Il aurait été un pauvre putain de garçon s'il avait réussi à me rendre fou.

« Il parlait derrière mon dos, j'ai déjà un père donc je ne peux pas avoir des personnes comme ça devant moi qui pensent pouvoir me parler de cette façon. » Je n'étais pas encore colère contre le gamin. Il n'a rien fait d'autres que de taper dans mon siège. Je m'ennuyais juste et une petite bagarre me tentait.

« Paul, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec vous. Chaque semaine, je dois vous empêcher de vous battre et si c'est pas cela, c'est l'un des membres du lycée qui vient se plaindre de vous ou vient me parler de votre baisse d'efforts dans vos devoirs. Je ne peux plus le tolérer. Si cela doit se produire de nouveau, je vais devoir appeler la police. » Ha ha ha ! Comme si la police ferait quelque chose pour moi ! Le chef Swan était pratiquement de ma famille. Il m'avait déjà fait sortir de ce genre de merde avant. « Je vais vous donner deux semaines de colle. » Comme si j'allais y aller. « Et vous irez sinon je vais vous virer. » Oh oh... Vaux mieux pas le pousser à bout. Ma mère va piquer une crise si je suis viré.

« Ouais, ouais. Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui, sortez de mon bureau, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous et de vos problèmes. » Je riais en sortant du bureau au ralenti en sachant que j'avais déjà vingt minutes de retard.

Cette après-midi passait plus rapidement et sans bagarre en plus. Sauf quand j'ai vu des gamins traînant dans les couloirs ayant peur de moi, qui se sont enfuis. Je ne pouvais qu'éclater de rire.

Je partais en direction de la maison de Jake avec Sam et Jared pour parler de la meute. Vraiment ennuyant ! Je veux juste y aller et me faire quelques vampires moi ! J'ai retrouvé Jared à sa voiture. Quand je me suis approché de lui, il m'a frappé sur la tête. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au déjeuner ?! Tu aurais pu nous exposer ! Maintenant nous devons écouter le sermon de Sam sur le 'Pourquoi nous ne devons pas nous battre en public avec des gens au pif en public' » Je souriais face à ce discours. Je m'appuyais contre la voiture de Jared, en attendant Jake. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jake accourut vers nous suivi de Quil et d'Embry.

« Devinez quoi les mecs ? » cria Jake tout en courant vers nous. « Bella revient aujourd'hui ! » Oh... J'en avais entendu beaucoup à son sujet. C'est la fille de Charlie Swan et la meilleure amie de Jake, Quil et Embry depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Apparemment aujourd'hui était le jour de son grand retour à la Push après 5 ans d'absence. Charlie et Billy n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'elle. C'est tellement ennuyeux.

« Sérieux les gars arrêtez avec ça ! Si je dois entendre parler de cette nana une nouvelle fois, je vais vous botter le cul ! »

« Cesse d'être un connard Paul. Tu as vraiment besoin de grandir et de commencer à avoir un peu plus de considération pour les autres. J'ai entendu parler de ce que tu as fait à ce mec à midi mec. Franchement pas cool du tout. » Dit Quil en secouant la tête. J'ai haussé les épaules et je suis monté dans la voiture en attendant les autres.

Jared et Jake rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Embry travaillait pour quelques heures et Quil avait besoin de rentrer à la maison avant Jake. Jared démarra la voiture et sortit du parking. La voiture de Jared était un vrai tacot. Je ne blaguais pas, elle faisait un bruit immonde au démarrage. J'avais une voiture, mais je dois admettre qu'elle est tout aussi pourrie que celle de Jared.

« Alors les gars, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ce weekend ? » demanda Jake. Je connaissais déjà la réponse de Jared. Attention 3...2...1...

« Je vais chez Kim évidemment ! » Jake et moi gémissions à l'unisson. C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Il ne parle que d'elle. « Vous verrez par vous-même quand vous vous serez imprégnés » Cela m'a encore fait rire. Moi ? M'imprégner ? Ha Ha Ha ! Je suis Paul Lahotte et je n'ai pas besoin de femmes dans ma vie. Oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas de rencards. Je veux dire qu'être amoureux c'est une perte de temps. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amour dans ma vie. Je sais que l'amour existe mais pour moi l'imprégnation est juste irréelle. Nous sommes finalement arrivés chez Jake. Billy était dans le jardin avec Sam.

« PAUL ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DOIS-JE TE DIRE D'ARRÊTER DE TE BATTRE ! C'EST DANGEREUX ET TU PEUX NOUS EXPOSER AUX YEUX DE TOUT LE MONDE ET TU AURAIS PU BLESSER CE MEC ! TU SERAS TOUJOURS PLUS FORT QUE LUI ! TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE CELA POUR ÊTRE SUPÉRIEUR AUX AUTRES ! » Hurla Sam dès qu'il me vit.

« Sam baisse d'un ton ! Bella est à l'étage » dit Charlie par-dessus la clôture qui divisait les deux jardins.

« Bella est enfin là ! » cria Jake.

« Oui Jake, je vais l'emmener à l'intérieur maintenant. Bon dieu calme toi ! » Dit-il en riant. « Qu'as tu fais cette fois Paul ? » Me demanda-t-il avec une moue colérique mais à la fois amusée.

« Et bien... J'ai eu une petite bagarre Charlie »

« UNE PETITE BAGARRE ?! D'APRÈS CE QUE J'AI ENTENDU, LE MEC EST A L'HÔPITAL ! » Me coupa Sam. Ais-je mentionné que Sam agit plus comme ma mère que comme le chef de meute.

« Je pense que tu en fais trop Sam. Ce n'étais pas si terrible que ça » Dis-je en rentrant à l'intérieur. Je me posais dans le salon. Les gars me suivirent alors que Billy resta dans le jardin parlant avec Charlie.

« Paul, peux-tu éviter d'agir comme un trou du cul quand Bella sera ici ? » Je riais. Pourquoi tout le monde est si extatique de voir cette nana ici ?

« Je ne vais pas agir comme un connard. Je vais garder ma bouche fermé tout le temps, blah, blah, blah » Sam me fusilla du regard.

« Ne pense même pas à prendre la fuite avec ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école, je vais en parler avec Quil Sénior » Comme si je m'en inquiétais ! Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Je suis Paul Lahotte et personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire.

« Elle est là ! » cria Jake en courant à la porte. J'entendis deux séries de pas arrivant par le jardin. Jake couru à l'extérieur et je levais les yeux vers lui. Il agissait comme idiot à cause d'une fille. J'ai entendu rire à l'extérieur ? Le son était comme de la musique douce à mes oreilles. Il était si pur et si vrai. ATTENDEZ, quoi que je pense, je ne pensais jamais comme ça ! J'ai regardé Sam et souris innocemment. Il m'a transmit un air de « bon comportement à adopter » par son regard.

« Jacob Black, pose-moi ! » Une voix douce remplit la pièce. Je me retournais pour voir Jake qui portait une petite nana dans la pièce. Il la laissa tomber sur le canapé et se mit à rire. J'ai regardé cette Bella et mon cœur s'est arrêté. Elle était si belle. Vraiment incroyable. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi parfaite. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient gracieusement dans son dos, et elle avait des yeux bruns à couper le souffle. Ses lèvres avaient l'air si douces et chaudes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la sensation qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur les miennes. Je baissais le regard sur ce qu'elle portait. Elle portait un jean serré qui lui faisait des jambes longues et désirables, suivit d'un débardeur bleu très serré et une veste qui soulignaient ses courbes étonnantes.

Elle avait l'air si fragile et si délicate.

Je voulais la protéger du monde entier.

Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne soit jamais blessée.

Je voulais lui faire plaisir et ne jamais la laisser être triste.

Je voulais qu'elle m'aime comme je sais que je pourrais l'aimer.

Oh merde, je pense que je viens juste de m'imprégner... et j'aime ça !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous ne le trouvez pas trop craquant comme ça? dites moi tout le bon comme le mauvais :p Je vous laisse sur cette fin et vous prépare le chapitre 3 pour la semaine prochaine :p Je vous fais pleins de gros bisous et a dans 1 semaine :p :p**_

_**Jess**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Réactions

_**Coucou la compagnie! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui devrait surement vous plaire ^^ Sachez que je suis plus que ravie que cette fiction marche et qu'elle vous plaise. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier chaque personne qui prenne le temps de me laisser une rewiew sachez que je vais les traduire et les transmettre à l'auteur donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour la remercier elle pour son travail ^^ **_

_**.**_

_**Je tiens également remercier les 37 personnes qui la follow (meme ceux qui la suive mais qui ne la commente pas ^^) et remercier les 15 personnes qui l'on mis en favoris c'est vraiment amazing et je voulais vous remercier :D**_

_**.**_

_**Je tiens également à remercier encore une fois ma bêta qui a fait un travail immense à la relecture et je peux vous dire qu'elle est devenue accro mdr **_

_**.**_

_**Place maintenant aux réponses des rewiews anonymes :**_

_**Mag: My little sister! You're the Best! And I love you! Merci pour ta rewiew et toi qui sais ce qu'il se passe bien après merci quand meme de laisser ta petite note à chaque chapitre :3 Kisses Kisses **_

_**Justine: Merci également pour ta rewiew et surtout de laisser ta trace c'est vraiment un honneur que cette fic soit lu jusqu'en Belgique :3 Pleins de gros bisous **_

.

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à une lectrice et personne devenue une belle connaissance la talentueuse et admirable Vavaamoi**_

.

_**Aller je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 3! On se retrouve en bas :D**_

_**P.S : Les persos appartiennent à Steph Meyer et la fiction à l'adorable Bexxyy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PPOV**

Je ne peux pas croire que cela vient de se produire. Comment j'ai pu m'imprégner ? Elle est incroyable ! Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. Tout en elle me tentait. WOW ! Je ne veux rien de plus que de la serrer dans mes bras et ne jamais la laisser partir.

Elle se retourna et me regarda. Le fait de se regarder droit dans les yeux m'empêchait de penser clairement. Toutes mes pensées s'écartaient soudainement et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était regarder cet ange étonnant dont j'étais sous le charme.

Jake me sortit de mon état second. « Les gars, voici ma meilleure amie, Belly ! » Bella regarda Jake et même quand elle ne souriait pas, son visage éclairait encore toute la pièce. Je la voulais, elle. « Ok rien que Bella » Jake ria. Cela provoqua un énorme sourire sur son visage. Ce fut pour moi comme un arrêt cardiaque. Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qui pourrait me faire plus plaisir que celle qui était assise face à moi.

Jake présenta chacun d'entre nous, tour à tour, et quand il arriva à moi, je ne faisais que sourire. J'ai simplement souris ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas dit quelque chose comme 'c'est agréable de te rencontrer' mais non ! J'ai juste souris ! Heureusement, elle me sourit en retour. Son sourire était si parfait que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Malheureusement elle détourna les yeux.

« Alors, où sont Quil et Embry ? » Demanda Bella à Jake. Jared, qui se trouvait à la fenêtre répondit en premier. « Quil arrive en ce moment ».

Bella se leva rapidement et couru à l'extérieur. Nous pouvions tous la voir courir en direction de Quil et l'appela. Il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jalou car il pouvait la toucher, lui. J'aurais voulu la garder rien que pour moi et ne plus la lâcher. Attends... je dois vraiment arrêter de penser de cette façon ! Qu'est-il arrivé au Paul qui ne se soucie de rien, sauf de lui-même et de la meute ? Dieu, j'avais vraiment besoin de faire du tri dans ma tête.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Quil la déposa sur le canapé tout comme Jake l'avait fait avant. Il se posa à côté d'elle. C'est alors qu'il semblait remarquer à quoi elle ressemblait. Le choc couvrait son expression. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, à l'exception du fait qu'elle était au-delà du magnifique.

«Alors Bella tu as changé» Il s'arrêta et la regarda de nouveau. « Beaucoup » oh c'est pour ça qu'il la regardait comme ça.

L'ange se mit à rire. Ce son fit arrêté mon cœur, de battre à nouveau. « Pas vraiment je suis la même vieille Bella »

« Bells tu es habillée comme une fille! » cria Jake haut et fort comme si il venait de réaliser. Cela m'a mis en colère. Pourquoi l'a-t-il juste insulté comme ça, mais mon ange a seulement ri encore plus, ce qui a semblé me calmer.

« Jake je suis une fille » Elle réussit à me faire rire une deuxième fois.

« Je sais Bella, mais tu as toujours l'habitude d'être un garçon manqué et maintenant tu es torride! » dit Quil sans y penser. Il baissa les yeux et rougit quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il me mit en colère quand il lui dit qu'elle était torride. Cela ne me plaisait pas que d'autres gars disent ça comme ça. Je veux être le seul à pouvoir dire ces choses.

Encore une fois, pourquoi je pensais cela ?!

« Pas vraiment, je suis juste la même vieille et ordinaire Bella! Je n'ai pas changé tant que ça, je ne porte plus de vêtements de garçon c'est tout». Cela a encouragé les gars à rire. Pourquoi se rabaissait-elle comme ça? Elle n'était pas ordinaire, elle était tout sauf cela.

« Je pense que tu es magnifique » Dis-je à voix haute. Maintenant, tout le monde me regarde. Pourquoi ai-je dis ça à voix haute? C'est vrai, mais maintenant elle va penser que je suis un monstre.

« Merci » Murmurât-elle doucement, tout en baissant les yeux. Je pense qu'elle rougit. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? A-t-elle réagit comme ça car je lui ai parlé de sa beauté?

Le silence était toujours présent.

« Embry sera là pour dîner dans quelques heures, contrairement à nous, il a un emploi à l'épicerie locale. » Dit Jake. Il sait toujours comment briser un silence gêné.

« Alors Bella, où étais-tu durant les... en fait, où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Quil. Comment peut-il ne pas savoir où elle est allée? « J'étais en Arizona dès mon départ puis j'ai déménagé en Floride. » Sourit-elle. Pendant environ une heure, elle nous a parlé de sa vie. Je la regardais pendant qu'elle parlait. Ses lèvres remuaient doucement. J'étais fasciné par tout ce qu'elle disait. Je voulais tout savoir sur elle. Sa vie semblait tellement intéressante. Quand elle parlait de sa mère, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme si elle retenait quelque chose. Mais quoi?

La conversation est passée à un sujet dont je n'étais pas embêté d'entendre parler. Quil l'interrogea sur ses petits amis.

Sa réponse fut brève. « Et bien il y en a eu quelques-uns ». Cela m'a fait réfléchir. Combien en avait-elle eu? Est-ce que l'un d'eux la blesser d'une quelconque façon? Je n'avais pas remarqué que Quil était sortit de la pièce et qu'il a été cherché un papier et un stylo. Il les tendit à Bella en lui disant d'écrire leurs noms et leurs adresses. Bella éclata de rire ce qui nous fit tous rire. Tout le monde excepté Quil, qui la regardait sérieusement. Elle lui les rendit et dit: «Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un papier plus grand». Moi et Jake nous arrêtames instantanément de rire. Qu'entend-elle par un papier plus grand? Je sentais ma colère augmenter en moi.

« Oh les mecs ! Je plaisantais ! Mais je ne les écrirais certainement pas ! » Je me suis tout de suite calmé. J'étais toujours curieux de savoir combien de petits amis elle avait eu.

« Bells? » Entendis-je Billy crier dans le couloir. Bella tourna la tête et sourit. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir, mais s'arrêta à la porte. Elle se dirigea plus loin de sorte que nous ne pouvions plus la voir. « Billy qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » l'entendîmes murmurer. Elle ne doit pas savoir à propos de l'incident. Cela a dû être un choc pour elle. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai remarqué Jared me regardant avec un sourire stupide sur son visage.

« Quoi? » Gueulais-je à voix basse. Il haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux mais le sourire était encore visible sur son visage. Bella revint dans la pièce avec Billy et Charlie. Elle se rassit entre Quil et Jake. J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je voudrais pouvoir les essuyer pour elle et lui dire que tout irait bien. Elle doit être un peu contrariée à propos de Billy. Après une dizaine de minutes Embry passa la porte et tira Bella dans une étreinte énorme. Encore une fois, la jalousie parcourut mon corps. Il s'assit et tira Bella sur ses genoux. Nous avons parlé encore un peu et ensuite, Charlie décida que lui et Bella devaient partir pour le dîner. En d'autres termes, nous devions les laisser partir de sorte que puissions avoir cette stupide réunion de meute, alors que le grand-père de Quil venait tout juste d'arriver.

Nous avons dit au revoir à Bella et Jake. Quil et Embry l'attirèrent dans leur bras pour plus de câlins. Nous avons entendu la porte se fermer. Jared me regarda à nouveau avec un sourire géant sur son visage. Ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il sait. Je le fixai, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui comme s'il était devenu fou. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Jared?" Demanda Quil. Cela a provoqué les rires de Jared. Il regarda Sam, qui me regardait d'un air entendu sur son visage.

Génial tout le monde est au courant maintenant.

« Veux-tu partager les nouvelles avec eux Paul? » Demanda Jared entre deux rires. Je me tournai vers les autres. Ils avaient tous des regards confus sur leur visage. On dirait que Sam et Jared tentaient de lire en moi. Super, maintenant je dois leur dire. Jacob, Quil et Embry vont flipper, après tout, c'est leur meilleure amie.

J'ai lancé mon regard vers Billy et Quil senior. "Je me suis imprégné de Bella" murmurai-je, même si ils pouvaient tous m'entendre comme si j'avais crié.

Tout le monde se calma. J'ai pris cette chance pour regarder les gars. Jared riait encore. Sam souriait. Quil et Embry étaient assis là à me regarder avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Jake avait l'air en colère.

«DIT MOI QUE C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE? » Cria Jake de sa voix aigue. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Jamais aucun d'entre nous n'avait entendu Jake jurer. Son corps tremblait violemment. A tout moment, il pouvait perdre le contrôle.

« Jake tu as besoin de te calmer, afin que nous puissions parler de tout ça correctement » Dit Sam en tentant de raisonner Jake... Cela semblait le calmer un peu. Mais je pouvais voir son corps trembler légèrement. Il se rassit et me regarda.

« Pourquoi at-il fallu que de toutes les personnes, il se soit imprégné d'elle? Il peut perdre le contrôle si facilement et il s'en fou si il blesse les gens. Qu'est ce qu'il se passera si il lui fait du mal? » Cela me rendait fou. Je ne blesserais jamais un ange. Elle est la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Je me levai de mon siège et j'ai sauté sur Jake. Je pouvais sentir mes bras et mes jambes trembler. «Je ne blesserais jamais Bella. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil connard? Je devrais t'arracher ta putain de tête pour penser que je pourrais vouloir lui faire du mal. Bella ne va pas être mal du tout quand je serais prêt et si je lui ai fait du mal, je me tuerais à cause de cela. Cette fille ne mérite pas d'être malheureuse et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité "Lui criais-je au visage. Il n'a plus l'air en colère. Il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans son expression. Cela m'a rendu encore plus en colère.

Je me suis éloigné de lui, ignorant tout le monde dans la pièce pendant que je courais à l'extérieur. J'avais besoin d'aller dans les bois avant de muter. J'ai gardé l'image du magnifique visage de Bella dans ma tête. Cela semblait m'aider à garder mon sang-froid.

Alors que j'arrivais à dans la forêt, je me suis assis derrière un arbre avec la tête entre mes genoux. Je n'étais plus en colère, tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était voir Bella mais je savais que cela n'allait pas se produire avant le lycée. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais attendre aussi longtemps. Comment pourrais-je la voir? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas aller vers elle et lui demander si elle veut sortir. Mais je n'ai même encore pas eu une conversation normal avec elle, elle va penser que je suis bizarre. On dirait que je vais devoir attendre d'être au lycée. Je sens la nuit blanche devant moi.

TIC TAC, TIC TAC, TIC TAC

Je sais! Je pourrais aller chez elle pour parler à Charlie. Que vais-je dire à Charlie? Je pourrais toujours lui dire que je me suis imprégné d'elle. Il est vraiment compréhensif et il ne se mettra jamais en colère, même si c'est sa Bella. Charlie sait tout de moi et connaît ma vie. Il comprend pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais. Il a toujours été là pour moi, je le vois plus comme mon père. Ok, je vais aller parler à Charlie sur ce sujet.

J'ai fait le chemin inverse dans les bois et j'ai marché jusqu'à la maison de Charlie. Pour une quelconque raison, j'étais très nerveux. Qu'en est-il si Bella me déteste et ne pourra jamais me parler, je veux dire pourquoi une fille comme elle pourrait être intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi ? Elle ne me connaît pas pour le moment, mais quand elle sera au lycée, elle va découvrir ce que je suis vraiment. Voudra-t-elle me parler ensuite? Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'étais à la porte de Charlie. J'avais évité de passer devant chez Jake. Pour le moment, je ne voulais parler à aucun d'eux. Je frappais doucement à la porte. J'entendis des pas vers la porte et Charlie cria. « Bella, je vais ouvrir. »

La porte s'ouvrit et je me trouvais face à Charlie. Il me vit et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. "Qu'as-tu fais cette fois-ci gamin?"

J'ai ris. "Rien, j'ai juste besoin de te parler de quelque chose."

Il me regarda avec une expression de compréhension. «Nous pouvons aller nous asseoir dans le salon. Bella est dans la cuisine, elle préparer le dîner, alors elle ne pourra pas nous entendre." Il ouvrit la porte en grand pour me faire entrer.

Alors que j'entrais, je senti une odeur délicieuse. Ça sentait les spaghettis.

Je pouvais entendre Bella, dans la cuisine, grogner sur elle-même. Cela me fit sourire. Elle est si parfaite.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et Charlie prit place à mes côtés tout en coupant la télé. "Quoi de neuf, gamin?"

"Je ne sais pas comment dire ça Charlie donc je vais juste te le dire simplement" J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai regardé Charlie. Son visage reflétait la confusion. "Je me suis imprégné de quelqu'un." Son visage s'éclaira et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Eh bien, il était temps, gamin. Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue?" Je regardais mes mains. Pourquoi suis-je nerveux à l'idée de lui dire. Je ne suis jamais nerveux. Cette fille est-elle faite pour moi?

"Je me suis imprégné de Bella, Charlie" Plus personne ne parlait. Peut-être que lui dire était une mauvaise idée. Mais je suppose que c'était mieux que ce soit moi à la place de Billy ou de Sam.

Je n'osais plus le regarder en face alors j'ai juste continué à regarder mes mains. Puis Charlie a fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais penser. Il m'a prit dans ses bras. Depuis quand Charlie câline les gens?! Attendez, depuis quand je câline les gens?!

Il s'écarta et j'ai vu qu'il portait toujours ce sourire sur son visage. "Paul c'est merveilleux. Je sais que tu vas prendre soin d'elle et que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal. J'ai confiance en toi. Il faut également savoir que je suis son père et que quoi qu'il lui arrive, je pourrais te botter le cul." il a dit tout cela avec le sourire aux lèvres, mais je savais qu'il pouvait être sérieux. "Bienvenue dans la famille Paul" Whaou! Il s'avance un peu dans l'avenir. Je ne sais même pas si Bella voudra me donner encore une chance. J'ai même parlé de ça à Charlie.

«Elle t'aime Paul. Croie-moi, je suis son père. Je peux le dire. En tout cas, elle a parlé de toi lorsque nous avons quitté Jake" Dit-il en riant. Elle a posé des questions sur moi. Wow. Elle serait peut-être comme moi. Peut-être que ça peut marcher. "Allez viens, on va dire à Bella que tu restes avec nous pour le dîner"

Alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si j'étais présentable. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis entrain de penser à ce genre de chose. Normalement, je m'en fous complètement. Je tendis la main et essayais d'aplatir mes cheveux. J'ai alors réalisé que je ne portais pas de tee-shirt, je ne porte habituellement jamais de chemise, mais je me suis soudain sentis comme si je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle.

Alors que nous étions sur le point d'entrer dans la cuisine, je pris une profonde inspiration. Le grognement avait maintenant cessé et l'odeur des spaghettis était beaucoup plus forte.

Je marchais vers la porte, juste derrière Charlie, et elle était là. L'image que j'avais stockée dans ma tête ne lui faisait tout simplement pas justice. Elle était belle, je voulais juste l'approcher, la toucher et glisser ma main dans ses doux cheveux bruns.

Elle leva les yeux vers nous dès notre entrée. Ses yeux trouvèrent instantanément les miens. En ce moment, je me sentais comme si je me trouvais au paradis. Je lui souris en espérant qu'elle sourit en retour.

Et elle le fit.

J'entendais parler Charlie dans le fond, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. L'ange retira ses yeux des miens pour regarder Charlie. Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

Elle plaça son attention de nouveau sur moi, je ne pouvais qu'en être heureux. "Tu aimes les spaghettis Paul?" me demanda-t-elle. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Pendant une seconde, j'en oubliais comment réagir.

«Oui, j'en veux» C'est tout ce que j'ai dit. Elle sourit et hocha la tête puis se tourna vers la nourriture.

J'ai juste regardé son dos. Je pourrais rester ici toute la journée et la regarder tout simplement.

"Le dîner sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes, donc les gars, vous pouvez aller regarder le match si vous voulez" Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle. Je voulais rester avec elle.

J'ai sentis Charlie bouger devant moi pour aller dans le salon. Je voulais rester. Peut-être qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide.

"Heu... Bella, tu as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose?" Elle se retourna et sourit. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

"La table doit être mise, si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu n'as pas à le faire cependant. Ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux aller regarder le match" dit-elle.

"Non, je veux aider" Je pris les assiettes et j'ai commencé à mettre la table. Je voulais entendre à nouveau sa voix. Penserait-elle que j'étais bizarre si je lui posais des questions?

"Tu vas au lycée de la Push? " Demandai-je.

"Oui, je commence lundi. Je vais être en dernière année. Et toi tu es en quelle année?" Demanda-t-elle poliment. Elle parlait si bien. Elle ne parlait méchamment à personne. Cela m'encouragea encore plus. Elle a commençait lundi donc j'ai tout le weekend pour apprendre à la connaître, vu qu'on était vendredi aujourd'hui. Elle sera également dans la même classe que moi.

"Ainsi que Jared, tu sais probablement que Jake, Quil et Embry sont en première année" Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Je me sens comme un idiot de lui avoir dit ça maintenant.

"Eh bien, je suis contente car je connais quelqu'un qui sera dans la même classe que moi. Nous pourrions même avoir des cours ensemble." dit-elle en commençant à égoutter les pâtes.

Après cela, nous n'avons pas vraiment dit grand-chose.

Quand nous nous sommes assit pour le dîner, je me suis assis à côté de Bella et à l'opposé de Charlie. (Qui me souriait discrètement.)

Bella cuisinait réellement bien. Les spaghettis étaient hors du commun. Quand je lui ai dit cela, elle rougit d'une couleur rose bonbon. J'ai ressenti le besoin de faire courir ma main sur elle, mais je réussis à m'en empêcher.

Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, Charlie proposa de laver la vaisselle, mais Bella refusa. Elle prit les assiettes et nous dit de regarder la télévision ou autre chose.

Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais être avec elle. Donc, je l'ai suivie dans la cuisine.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Je ne peux pas croire que Paul soit là pour le dîner. Je n'arrivais pas à garder mes yeux sur lui. Son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, son corps, tout en lui est tellement parfait. Quand il a commencé à m'aider dans la cuisine tandis que je préparais le dîner, mon cœur manqua de sortir de ma poitrine.

J'ai dit à Charlie et Paul d'aller regarder la télé. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir et voir si je devais être près de Paul, car n'avais qu'une envie: lui sauter dessus.

J'en étais à la moitié de la vaisselle quand quelqu'un prit les plats et commença à les essuyer. Je levais les yeux et rencontra le regard de Paul. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et réussis à laisser un sourire apparaître sur mon visage.

Il sourit à son tour, un sourire incroyable qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre sourire, même pas le mien.

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide" Dit-il calmement.

"Merci" murmurai-je doucement pendant que je me retournais vers les plats en continuant de les nettoyer.

Nous étions là silencieux. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant cependant. C'était agréable.

Lorsque nous avions presque fini, il se décida à parler.

"Pourquoi es-tu revenue à La Push?" Je levais les yeux vers lui. La curiosité couvrait son visage.

"Mon père et les gars me manquaient" Dis-je simplement tout en continuant à le regarder.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Tu ne me dis pas la vérité" Je l'ai regardé confuse. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça? "Je le vois dans tes yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit ça te fait mal." J'ai regardé le plat que je lavais. Il a raison, mais comment sait-il ça? Je ne connais rien de lui. "Bella si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un que je suis là ok?" Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour. Je sentais l'envie de lui dire, mais pourquoi? Pourquoi voudrais-je parler à un parfait inconnu de mes problèmes avec ma soi-disant mère.

"Alors, vas-tu me dire pourquoi Jake t'appelle Belly?" demanda-t-il en riant. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et ce fut une réussite. Je le fixais joyeusement, puis eu un petit rire quand je l'éclaboussais légèrement.

Il rit puis mit ses bras autour de de moi alors qu'il touchait l'évier et je me retrouvais complètement trempée.

Cela provoqua une mini-bataille d'eau. Heureusement la cuisine ne se retrouva pas inondée.

Nous avons finalement fini de laver et d'essuyer.

"Je me demandais si tu voulais aller un peu à la plage. Charlie est toujours devant le match qui ne finit que dans une demi-heure." Il voulait passer du temps avec moi! Wow! Je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

"Bien sûr" Il sourit à ma réponse.

"D'accord, allons-y. Je vais le dire à Charlie" Dit-il en sortant de la pièce. J'ai pris le temps de m'empêcher d'hyper ventiler. Quand il revint à la cuisine, j'ai essayé d'agir normalement.

"Tu es prête?" Demanda-t-il.

J'ai simplement souris et j'ai marché avec lui jusqu'à la porte.

Nous étions heureux d'avoir une belle promenade lente sur la plage. Nous étions de nouveau silencieux. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la plage, nous pouvions voir le soleil commencer à se coucher. Nous nous sommes assit et avons regardé vers le large. J'ai regardé de nouveau Paul.

"Tu n'as pas froid?" Demandai-je en remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de chemise et qu'il faisait frais. Je gelais et serrais mes bras alors que j'avais une veste!

Il ria de son rire incroyable et me regarda. "Bella, je n'ai pas besoin d'une chemise. Crois-moi, je suis très chaud" J'ai dû rire de nouveau sur ce sujet. C'était juste futile, même si c'était vrai.

"N'est-ce pas un tout petit peu futile?".

"Non, je suis très sérieux" Il prit ma main dans la sienne et il était chaud. Il avait la peau aussi chaude qu'un radiateur. J'en eu le souffle coupé.

J'ai posé mon autre main sur son front. Il était bouillant.

"Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais voir un médecin! Ce n'est pas normal!" Dis-je perturbée.

Il a juste rit de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui était si drôle. Sa température était très élevée et il riait à ce sujet.

Il tendit la main, prit la mienne sur son front et déposa un baiser sur mes doigts. Je senti un frisson à travers tout mon corps. Il ne lâcha pas l'une de mes mains, donc nous étions maintenant face à face. "Bella, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi" murmura-t-il. Nous étions si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Son odeur était si douce et délicieuse. Un frisson me prit de nouveau, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il a dû penser que c'était dû au froid, car il lâcha mes mains et a mit son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui. Je ne m'en plains pas. Je me blottis contre lui et plaça mon bras autour de sa taille, en espérant qu'il ne se détache pas. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures à être juste assis là sur la plage, nous avons réalisé qu'il était temps de rentrer. Alors que j'allais me lever, Paul tendit la main pour m'aider. Je l'ai prise, mais quand je me retrouvais debout, il ne l'a pas lâché et j'ai gardé sa main dans la mienne jusqu'à ce que nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Il me raccompagna vers la porte et me dit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui.

"Où habites-tu?" Lorsque j'ai dit cela, j'ai réalisé qu'il devait probablement penser que j'allais devenir une harceleuse folle, mais il ne fit qu'en rire.

"J'habite cinq maisons plus loin vers la route." Il sourit puis son regard devint soudain nerveux. "Veux-tu sortir ou faire quelque chose demain?"

Cela fit battre mon cœur plus vite. "Oui ok, heu As-tu un portable ?" Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone en me regardant impatient. Je lui passais le mien et notais mon numéro dans le sien.

"Appelle-moi demain ou pas." Je me retournai et ouvris ma porte. "On se voit demain" J'ai souris et j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais prévu, j'ai déposé un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Sa joue était si chaude et douce. J'aurais voulu poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je suis rentrée à l'intérieur et ai faiblement entendu un "Rendez-vous demain Beauté"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? N'est-il pas à tomber ce Paul? Qui en veux un? Perso j'ai déjà passé commande mais je suis en attente mdr

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et sachez que je vous retrouverais dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 4 :D

Je vous fais d'énormes bizouilles et encore merci pour vos messages et encouragements !

Jess


	4. Chapter 4 : Ne pas pouvoir

_**Salut tout le monde! Comment vous allez en ce dimanche? Tout d'abord je m'excuse du retard de publication mais étant rentrée il y a peu de temps de mon super week end Pêche (et ouais j'ai pas pêché mais g bien morflée niveau coup de soleil mdr) c'est enfin le moment pour moi d'être posée et de pouvoir vous livrer ce chapitre 4 :p Je ne vais pas blablater durement 107 ans donc savourez bien ce chapitre le prochain arrivera dimanche prochain :p**_

_**Comme tjrs les persos appartiennent à Steph Meyer et l'histoire à la fabuleuse Bexxyy**_

_**Merci à ma bêta Mag qui gère tjrs comme une pro :3**_

_**Et merci a toutes celles qui ont laisser leur traces sur le précédent chapitre c'est pour vous que je me donne a fond et vous me le rendez bien je vous adore!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 4 : Ne pas pouvoir me la sortir de la tête**

**BPOV**

Je me réveillais à cause mon téléphone, qui m'annonçait que j'avais un nouveau message. Je levai la tête vers le haut de l'oreiller et jetais un regard à travers la pièce à la recherche de mon horloge.

8h00.

C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi matin. Je ramassais mon portable qui résonnait encore sur la coiffeuse à côté de moi. Je l'ouvris et eu le souffle coupé en voyant le nom de celui qui venait de m'envoyer ce sms.

PAUL.

Je ne pouvais attendre d'ouvrir ce message.

_Hey Belly_

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi_

_Veux-tu passer du temps à la plage aujourd'hui? :)_

_Paul_

Je criais. J'ai effectivement crié.

Que dois-je répondre? Je réfléchis un certain temps et au final la seule chose qui m'est venu, c'est:

_Salut Paul_

_J'ai bien dormi merci :)_

_Et pour toi?_

_Ok pour la plage!_

_A quelle heure?_

_Bella alias Belly :)_

Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard de mon téléphone. Je l'ai juste posé là, dans mon lit à attendre sa réponse. Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un comme lui veut traîner avec moi! Je n'osais pas détacher mes yeux de mon téléphone au cas où il me réponde.

Je me suis précipitée pour ouvrir le message. Mon cœur battait irrégulièrement dans ma poitrine.

_Belly!_

_Je suis content que tu as bien dormi_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi car je n'arrivais pas m'enlever quelqu'un de ma tête: D_

_Et si je viens à toi à environ 10h?_

_Paul_

Mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand j'ai lu «_Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi car je n'arrivais pas m'enlever quelqu'un de la tête »_. Ça veut dire qu'il a une petite amie ou quoi? Je soupirai. En tout cas cette personne, c'est une fille chanceuse.

Je parie qu'elle est vraiment belle, quelqu'un, avec qui, je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser. Je suis juste une fille normale, tout simplement. Pourquoi il devrait avoir quelqu'un comme moi ? Il mérite tellement mieux.

J'ai sauté du lit et j'ai pris une longue douche bien chaude. Quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, je ne savais pas quoi porter. Je devais paraitre belle, même si Paul ne le remarque pas.

J'ai sortis un short et un débardeur noir, vu qu'il faisait chaud dehors, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'une veste. J'ai glissé dans mes pompes et j'ai couru dans les escaliers.

J'ai entendu mon père parler dans la cuisine, je me suis approché de la porte et j'ai réalisé qu'il parlait à Paul. J'ai pris mon téléphone dans ma poche et j'ai regardé l'heure. Il n'était que 09h00. Que fait-il ici une heure plus tôt?

J'ai ouvert la porte et eu le souffle coupé en le voyant face à moi.

La cuisine était un désordre complet. Les murs étaient recouverts de pâte à crêpes. Les œufs avaient été brisés sur le sol, provoquant des éclaboussures partout sur les portes de placard. Je pouvais sentir les toasts brûlés, je regardais autour de moi et là, sur le comptoir, se trouvait un tas de toast qui ressemblaient plus à des cendres. Les myrtilles, qui devaient aller sur les crêpes, étaient maintenant écrasées sur le carrelage. J'ai regardé le coupable. Là, au milieu de la cuisine, se trouvait mon père. Il portait un tablier qui disait: «Vous voulez seulement pouvoir cuisiner aussi bien que moi» et il était couvert de la tête aux pieds de farine, d'œufs, de myrtilles et même de café. Comment at-il réussit à renverser du café sur lui ? Il était réellement incompétent.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un rire près de moi. Je me retournais pour voir un dieu, Paul. Il était assit à la table, riant si fort que je pensais qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici et surtout que s'est-il passé ici bon sang?

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers mon père, juste à temps pour voir une goutte de pâte à crêpes tomber sur sa tête. Je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps plus longtemps. J'éclatais de rire.

Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, la vue était tellement drôle. Mes rires furent bientôt rejoints avec ceux de mon père. Après quelques minutes de fous rires, nous nous sommes calmés.

Je pris une tranche de pain grillé brûlé entre mes doigts et l'examina. "Que s'est-il passé ici?" Demandais-je à mon père.

Il ne répondit pas. Je me tournai vers lui et il regardait le sol avec une légère rougeur sur son visage. AWWWW mon père rougit.

"Je voulais te faire le petit déjeuner, Belly. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu dois cuisiner tout le temps" Cela me fit rire.

"Papa, tu viens de me prouver qu'en fait j'ai besoin de faire la cuisine dans cette maison. A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus autorisé à être dans la cuisine sauf si tu as quelqu'un avec toi." Je l'ai pointé du doigt et fait semblant d'être en colère." Maintenant, nous devons nettoyer ce gâchis!" J'ai vu du coin de l'œil que Paul essayait de se défiler. "N'y pense même pas Paul" Mon hurlement l'arrêta dans son élan. "Tu vas aider à nettoyer» dis-je avec un sourire sur le visage. Il fit la moue. "Non, ça ne marche pas avec moi! Que fais-tu ici de toute façon, une heure avant?" J'ai réalisé.

Il semblait en difficulté pour trouver une réponse. "Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire" at-il enfin déclaré. Ce qu'il dit me fit mal, c'est la façon dont sa phrase sonnait. Comme si c'était une corvée de trainer avec moi alors qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. J'ai juste haussé les épaules et j'ai commencé à nettoyer, tandis que mon père dansait avec la serpillière.

.

.

.

.

**PPOV**

"Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire"

Pourquoi ai-je dis cela ? Je voulais lui dire la vérité ! Que je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart, que je voulais être avec elle chaque minute de la journée. Je voulais faire toutes ces choses, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui avouer. Je ne peux pas croire que Moi, Paul Lahote, n'ai pas les couilles de demander à une fille de sortir. Comment cela peut-il avoir un sens? Normalement, je me fiche éperdument de ce que l'on peut penser de moi et puis soudain Bella entre dans ma vie et je veux qu'elle m'aime et je me soucie de ce qu'elle peut penser de moi.

Je la regardai, elle regardait son père qui riait autour d'elle. Elle riait aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir la faire rire comme ça.

Je me demandais si elle avait saisit l'allusion du message que je lui ai envoyé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris mon "je n'arrivais pas m'enlever quelqu'un de ma tête." At-elle comprit que c'était à elle que je pensais toute la nuit, at-elle compris que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Je sais que je ne peux pas la connaître en un jour, mais c'est ce que fait l'imprégnation pour nous. Je ne l'admettrais jamais, mais je comprends parfaitement pourquoi Jared ne peut pas rester loin de Kim, je comprends maintenant. Je sais ce qu'il ressent. Je souhaite juste que mon imprégnée sache qui j'étais, je savais qu'elle était mon âme sœur.

J'ai continué à nettoyer les œufs et la pâte à crêpes sur le sol en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à Bella. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla près de moi sur le sol. J'ai regardé pour voir que c'était Bella. Elle me souriait. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ?

"Quoi de neuf Paul? Tu sembles vraiment silencieux?" Demanda-t-elle reflétant l'inquiétude sur son visage. J'ai souris.

"Rien Bella. Je vais bien."

Elle ne semblait pas y croire. "Je plaisantais quand j'ai dit que tu devais nettoyer avec nous. Tu pouvais y aller si tu voulais. Tu voudrais probablement aller voir les gars chez Jake ou quelque chose."

Je l'ai fixée droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que je parte. Je ne voulais pas partir et je ne voulais pas aller chez Jake. Je n'ai pas parlé à l'un des gars depuis que je me suis jeté sur Jake. "Bella, je veux aider. Quoi qu'il en soit nous allons aller à la plage dès que nous aurons terminé" J'étais vraiment impatient de passer la journée avec elle et je sais qu'une fois le travail terminé, je vais avoir une autre nuit blanche en pensant à cet ange. C'est alors que l'idée m'a frappé.

"Heu j'étais ... Je me demandais si tu voulais aller voir un film ou faire autre chose ce soir à Port Angeles." J'ai parlé rapidement et j'ai bégayé sur la plupart des mots.

Son visage s'illumina et elle fronça les sourcils. "Heu Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Mon estomac diminua. "Je veux dire qu'est-ce que ta petite amie penserait. Je ne veux pas créer de problèmes." Elle pensait que j'avais une petite amie ?! Ha ha ! Bella est la seule fille pour moi. Cela m'a excité qu'elle ne fasse que de me rejeté parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais avec quelqu'un mais pourquoi penserait-elle cela?

"Je n'ai pas de petite amie Bella. Pourquoi penses-tu cela?" Le soulagement illumina son expression. Puis la confusion prit place.

"Le sms que tu m'as envoyé plus tôt, quand tu as dit que tu n'arrivais pas t'enlever quelqu'un de la tête. Je croyais que tu parlais de ta petite amie" Oh, qu'est ce que j'aimerais lui dire aujourd'hui. Je parlais de toi.

"Moi?"

Attendez que je viens de dire à voix haute. Oh merde qu'est-ce que je dis. La vérité. S'en tenir à la vérité.

"Oui, Bella toi" Je n'osais pas regarder son visage alors j'ai nettoyé le sol et attendit qu'elle commence à rire de moi ou dire quelque chose à sa manière pour quelqu'un comme moi. Ce qui est tout à fait vrai. Nous étions juste assit là sur le sol en silence pendant quelques minutes, la seule chose qui pouvait être entendu était Charlie, de l'autre côté de la pièce, entrain de nettoyer. Je vous jure, il écoutait notre conversation.

Bella a finalement parlé. "Nous pouvons revenir ici pour le dîner, parce que je dois nourrir aussi le babouin puis passez à Port Angeles. Si tu veux?" Je levai les yeux pour voir ce beau sourire sur son visage. J'ai souris en retour et en sachant que je ne pouvais pas parler, j'ai juste hoché la tête. Elle avait accepté de m'accompagner, même après que j'ai été un imbécile complet.

Nous avons passé un autre une demi-heure à nettoyer et à rire. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir autant de plaisir à nettoyer de toute ma vie.

Quand nous eûmes fini, Bella nous fit le petit déjeuner. Pas de crêpes cependant. Ils n'avaient que des céréales vu que Charlie avait utilisé toute la nourriture et Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose.

J'ai proposé d'emmener Bella à l'épicerie avant de nous rendre à la plage, elle a accepté et m'a remercié.

Je rentrais chez moi pour aller chercher mon camion quand j'ai vu Sam marchant de l'autre côté de la route. Quand il m'a vu, il a traversé et s'est dirigé vers moi.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Sam?" Demandais-je en marchant vers ma maison avec Sam me suivant de près.

"Tu nous as manqué à la réunion d'hier. Je tenais à te parler" J'ai hoché la tête pour lui dire de continuer. "Seth est proche de changer. Je veux que tu le surveille. Je veux qu'il soit en mesure de nous faire confiance. Quand je dis nous, je veux dire qu'il se confie à tout le monde, mais tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé avec lui et quand il découvrira ce qu'il est, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise, il n'a que 13 ans".

"Ouais, ouais. Peu importe ce qui a été dit. Je sais où l'emmener." Dis-je d'un ton ennuyé dans la voix. Je pouvais dire qu'il s'impatientait avec moi.

"Oui, vaux mieux que tu saches où l'emmener, car aujourd'hui, tu vas passer la journée avec Seth." sourit-il.

"QUOI? HORS DE QUESTION. JE NE SUIS PAS SON BABY-SITTER" Criais-je provoquant le regard de la vieille peau par sa fenêtre. "J'ai des projets avec quelqu'un."

"Eh bien, quelqu'un va devoir attendre, n'est-ce pas." Dit-il avec un sourire béat sur le visage. "Seth devrait être chez Jake maintenant." a-t-il ajouté.

"Je ne peux pas Sam. Je ne peux pas faire ça un autre jour? J'aurais du temps libre. J'ai dit que je prendrais Bella à l'épicerie." Sam se mit à rire.

"Eh bien, je suis sûr que Bella ne m'en voudra pas!"

Il s'éloigna en riant. Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste.

Je suis dans mon camion et je pensais à Bella de nouveau. Allait-elle me détester maintenant que nous avions un rencard?

Quand je suis arrivé chez Bella, je l'ai vue sortir de chez elle. Elle sourit en m'apercevant. J'ai sauté de mon camion et je l'ai rencontré à mi-chemin.

"Bella, je suis vraiment désolé" dis-je. Dieu, j'avais l'air désespéré. Elle me regarda concernée. "Sam veux que nous prenions un gamin de 13 ans avec nous pour notre rencard. Il affirme que j'ai besoin d'être plus gentil avec lui" Je me préparais à ce qu'elle retourne et marche de nouveau vers sa maison sans un mot. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle se contenta de rire, cette fille ne manque jamais de me surprendre.

"D'accord, c'est bon. Qui est ce gamin alors?" Elle me sourit et je savais qu'elle était tout à fait pour moi.

"Son nom c'est Seth Clearwater" Elle sourit et hocha la tête. "Es-tu d'accord avec cela, je pourrais essayer de me débarrasser de lui, si tu veux. Je suis vraiment désolé." Dis-je très vite. Je ne pense pas qu'elle comprenne que nous devrons faire du baby-sitting pour la journée.

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras et dit: "C'est bon Paul. Ça ne dérange vraiment pas." Quand elle a déplacé sa main de mon bras, je me sentais vide, je sentais que j'avais besoin de son contact. Ce sentiment m'a fait attraper sa main et j'ai enlacé doucement mes doigts avec les siens. Elle avait l'air choquée au début, mais ensuite elle rougit et resserra son étreinte. Nous sommes allés à main dans la main à mon camion. J'ai ouvert du côté du passager et plaça doucement mes mains autour de sa taille. Je l'ai entendu avoir une respiration saccadée à cause de mon contact. Je la levais doucement et la positionna sur le siège. Je regardais dans ses yeux et ils furent remplis d'une émotion que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire. Serait-ce de l'amour? Je pouvais sentir nos visages se rapprocher en même temps. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Elle sentait le sucre et les fruits. Nous étions si proches maintenant et je savais qu'aucun de nous allaient s'éloigner. Elle souleva doucement ses bras de façon à ce qu'ils soient enroulés autour de mon cou. J'adore la sensation de sa proximité. Je serpentais ma main plus encore autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de moi. Nous étions maintenant pressés fermement l'un contre l'autre. Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent délicatement...

"Paul!"

Mes entrailles hurlaient. J'allais tuer quiconque qui viendrait juste de ruiner ce moment! J'étais si proche D'EMBRASSER Bella Swan et un putain de trou du cul venait de tout gâché.

Bella et moi nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais voir le froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Était-elle triste que je l'aie presque embrassée? Ou est-ce qu'elle était triste qu'il soit gâché? Je ne pouvais pas le dire.

Je me suis retourné pour voir qui venait de nous déranger. Là, se tenait Seth avec son regard tout doux et innocent.

J'ai entendu rire et en me tournant, je vis Jake et le reste des gars rire devant la maison de celui-ci. Je leur fis mon regard de tueur. Je me retournais vers Seth.

"QUOI?" J'ai crié. Je pouvais sentir tout mon corps trembler. Je sais que j'ai besoin de me calmer si je mute maintenant je pourrais blesser ma Bella.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre..."

"TU ES DÉSOLÉ! JE VAIS TE MONTRER CE QUE TON PETIT DÉSOLÉ VIENT DE..."Je fus coupé par une main saisissant la mienne avec douceur. Je fus tout de suite calmé. Je me retournais et vis Bella debout à côté de moi. Elle m'adressa un faible sourire et se tourna vers Seth.

"Salut, tu dois être Seth, je suis Bella." Elle parla calmement comme si il ne venait pas de ruiner notre moment. Était-elle heureuse qu'il l'ait ruiné? Elle lui tendit la main pour lui serrer. Il le fit et sembla s'accrocher plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait pendant qu'il l'examinait. Cela me rendit encore plus fou. Personne n'examine ma Bella. La main de Bella se resserra autour de moi de nouveau. Cela me calma on aurait dit qu'elle savait lorsque j'allais devenir fou.

"C'est agréable de te rencontrer, Bella" dit-il en lâchant sa main. Je pouvais voir le regret sur son visage quand il la lâcha et vit la main de Bella encore dans la mienne. Ha ha le morveux était jaloux. Je sentais le coup de coude de Bella dans mes côtes. Je me retournai et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Seth.

"Salut Seth" Dit-je froidement. Il a juste hoché la tête. Bella me donna un nouveau coup de coude. Je l'ai regardée. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers Seth.

"Paul tient à s'excuser pour son excès de colère, n'est-ce pas Paul?" QUOI? Elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard qui prouvait qu'elle ne déconnait pas et j'allais le regretter si je ne m'excusais pas.

"Je suis désolé" Marmonnais-je.

Seth me regarda en état de choc. Le rire, dans le fond, s'était calmé. J'ai regardé les gars ils étaient tous là à me regarder avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Je regardais mon ange, elle avait un sourire sur son visage. Elle était si gentille, elle ne voulait pas que Seth se sente mal. Je l'admirais à bien des égards. J'ai décidé que je serais gentil avec Seth, juste pour faire plaisir Bella. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la faire sourire.

"Allez c'est bon les gars. Nous devons aller à l'épicerie." Dit joyeusement Bella alors qu'elle me tira vers l'arrière de la camionnette.

Nous avons fait notre chemin vers le magasin en silence. Je conduisais, Bella était assise près de moi et Seth était de l'autre côté de Bella. J'ai continué à lancer des regards rapides vers Bella, parfois elle me regardait et quand elle me vit la regarder, elle rougit et détourna le regard. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour faire courir mes doigts sur cette rougeur qui couvrait ses joues.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au magasin j'ai poussé le chariot pour Bella tandis qu'elle empila de la nourriture dedans. Seth la dévisagea. Chaque fois que je vis cela, je percutais le chariot à l'arrière de ses jambes lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il riait toujours, à chaque fois. Il semblait prendre cela comme une blague, il n'a jamais pris cela à cœur. Ce gamin n'était pas si mal après tout.

Quand Bella était prise à regarder ce qu'elle devait acheter, Seth vint à mes côtés. "Êtes-vous ensemble Bella et toi?" Me demanda-t-il. Au début, je pensais qu'il me demandait ça pour qu'il puisse faire un geste vers elle, mais quand je l'ai regardé quelque chose m'a dit que ce n'était pas son intention.

"Non, nous sommes juste amis." Soupirais-je.

"Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup" dit-il. J'ai juste hoché la tête.

"Je pense que tu devrais foncer, mec. Elle semble s'intéresser à toi aussi" Il rit. Que veut-il dire par « elle semble être intéressé par moi »? Je le regardai sans y croire. Cela le fit rire de nouveau. "Allez mec, la façon dont elle te regarde c'est complètement évident. Elle semble cool et elle est définitivement chaude. Fonce" Je n'étais absolument pas gêné lorsqu'il a dit qu'elle était chaude, un sentiment me dit qu'il ne va pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle.

J'ai souris. "Merci gamin. Tu n'es pas si mal après tout" Il sourit et se dirigea vers Bella qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

Le reste de la journée a été consacrée à la plage. Seth est venu avec nous et c'était vraiment un bon gars. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et il semblait comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Ce sera une bonne crise de rire quand il découvrira ce qu'il est. A en juger par la façon dont il agit, je dirais que quelques jours de plus et il va progressivement muter pour la première fois. Je me sentais coupable de faire courir ce gène à travers moi quand j'ai réalisé cela. Je sais par quoi il devra passer et je ne vais pas lui dire. Il est là, encore. Je ne me sens jamais coupable. Quel est le problème avec moi?

A la plage, nous avons juste échoué devant la mer et avons passé un bon moment. Quand il était temps de rentrer pour le dîner, Bella l'a invité chez elle, mais il a dit qu'il devait rentrer à la maison. Après quoi il est parti, mais pas avant de me rappeler que je dois foncer.

C'était calme quand je marchais avec Bella derrière moi. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, c'était juste agréable. Je ne pense pas que Bella puisse me faire sentir mal à l'aise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et voila! Alors comment avez vous trouvé la réaction de Paul face à l'arrivé de Seth? Et celle de Bella? Perso je suis complètement fan de Paul :p Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser... Le bon comme le mauvais mdr On se retrouve dimanche prochain ;) Je vous fais des bizouilles et surtout LACHEZ VOUS!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Films

**Bonjour mes lectrices d'amour! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Vous passez de bonnes vacances? Et oui me revoilà plus tôt que prévu car je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps :p Sachez que la traduction avance grandement car je vais entamer le chapitre 16 :p **

**Je voulais toutes vous remericer pour vos petits mots, vos encouragements, votre engouement pour l'histoire. Vous êtes des lectrices en OR! Alors mille merci :3**

**Je vais pas épiloguer très longtemps car j'aimerais que vous savouriez ce chapitre autant que ma bêta qui m'a demandé de vous transmettre un petit message :**

_**"J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Mille merci pour votre fidélité! Big :3 Bisous "**_

**Je tiens d'ailleurs à la remercier grandement et par avance désolé si des fautes nous ont échappés :p **

**L'histoire appartient à la talentueuse _Bexxyy_ et les personnages à l'incroyable _Stephenie Meyer_ :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 5 : Films**

**PPOV**

Bella a fait des hamburgers et des frites pour le dîner, elle doit avoir remarqué que je mange beaucoup parce qu'elle m'a donné du rabe. Cela m'a fait plaisir, car ça prouvait qu'elle faisait attention à moi.

Le dîner passa rapidement et je n'arrêtais pas de sentir les yeux de Charlie sur moi. Quand je me suis tourné vers lui, il m'offrit juste un grand sourire et baissa les yeux.

J'aidais Bella à faire la vaisselle et puis nous avons convenu que je rentrais chez moi pour me changer et revenir la chercher dans une heure. J'étais excité, je me demandais comment ça allait se passer, et si nous allions enfin nous embrasser. Après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de fantasmer sur la façon dont ses lèvres seraient tombées sur les miennes.

Je suis entré dans ma maison et instantanément j'ai vu la valise au bas de l'escalier. Génial, ma mère va repartir pour un autre voyage d'affaires.

Mon père était mort quand j'étais petit dans un accident de voiture sur le chemin du retour du travail. Je n'avais que deux ans à l'époque, je ne me souviens pas du tout de lui. Ma mère l'avait mal prit et maintenant tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était travailler, je ne pense pas qu'elle ai eu un jour de congé en 15 ans, pas même pour Noël. Je vais chez Charlie pour Noël depuis quelques années parce qu'il déteste le fait que je sois dans une maison vide, seul. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais l'habitude de me déplacer dans tout le pays avec ma mère pendant qu'elle travaillait, mais quand j'ai eu treize ans j'en ai eu assez et je lui ai dit que je voulais revenir dans ma ville natale. Cela a marché, puisqu'elle m'a laissé et un an plus tard, j'étais devenu un loup-garou.

Ma mère est une bonne personne ne vous méprenez pas, je l'aime. Mais elle ne sait pas qu'elle doit être là pour moi. Elle passe probablement un total d'un mois à la maison en un an, le reste du temps, je suis seul. Elle envoie de l'argent chaque semaine pour la nourriture et les vêtements, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que si elle était ici.

Elle n'a aucune idée que je suis un loup-garou et je n'ai aucune intention de lui dire, je veux dire qu'elle pourrait probablement me mettre en hôpital psychiatrique ou pire encore.

Les gars savent que ma mère me laisse tout le temps, mais je leur montre que cela ne m'atteint pas et que j'aime vivre seul. Mais c'est totalement faux et Charlie le sait. Je me suis forgé un masque et je trompais tout le monde autour de moi. Quand j'ai muté, je pensais à combien j'aimerais être indépendant et cela a suffit afin d'achever ma transformation.

Je souhaitais juste avoir quelqu'un pendant mon enfance, mais je ne l'ai pas eu c'est pourquoi j'ai des problèmes de colère.

"Paul? Est-ce que c'est toi?" Ma mère passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et me vis. "Chéri, je dois courir prendre mon avion bientôt." Elle sortit de la cuisine et ramassa sa valise.

Ma mère était une très belle femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns raides et les yeux verts. Elle était très mince et mesurait 1m72. Elle porte toujours des costumes d'affaires snob, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans quoi que ce soit de casanier ou même en Jeans. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc. Elle avait aussi une paire de talons de 6cm, et sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour marcher avec ces choses.

"Ok, je serai de retour dans quelques mois, au revoir!" Elle passa devant moi et se dirigea vers la porte, en fermant derrière elle. Elle m'a à peine regarder. Elle était seulement de retour depuis deux jours, et je n'avais même pas eu de conversation avec elle, parce qu'elle s'enferme dans son bureau.

J'ai regardé l'heure. J'ai 45 minutes pour aller chercher Bella. Je pense que je pourrais aller faire un petit footing rapide.

Je suis retourné dans les bois. Quand je suis arrivé assez loin, j'ai enlevé mes vêtements et j'ai muté. Je n'avais pas muté en 3 jours, je me sentais bien de pouvoir courir librement. Je pouvais sentir le déchirement de mes muscles alors que je courais plus vite et plus profondément dans les bois.

J'ai passé une dizaine de minutes à courir et j'ai juste essayé de ne pas penser à tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie et juste garder une image de Bella dans ma tête.

Je n'entendais aucunes autres pensées, donc je savais que personne d'autre dans la meute n'avait muté.

J'ai vite couru prendre mes vêtements et mutais de nouveau. Après avoir mis mes vêtements, je suis retourné à la maison et j'ai sauté directement dans la douche.

D'habitude, je ne cherchais pas à savoir comment m'habiller normalement, je ne m'en inquiète pas, mais je veux que ce soir soit spécial et je veux paraitre au mieux pour ma Bella.

Après avoir mis une paire de jeans et un t-shirt noir, j'ai regardé l'heure. Je mets cinq minutes pour y arriver. Elle ne vivait qu'au bout de la rue ainsi j'allais être en avance. Je parie qu'elle pense que je suis désespéré. Celui que je suis, veut vraiment être en sa présence à chaque seconde de la journée. J'ai pensé à attendre autour de la maison pendant les dix minutes, mais les secondes semblaient des heures et je ne pouvais pas faire face.

Quand je suis arrivé dans ma camionnette, je pensais à quelque chose. Je pouvais faire passer les minutes si je vais directement à la boutique.

Alors que j'entrais à l'intérieur, j'ai réalisé qu'ils ne pourraient pas vendre ce que je voulais, après tout ce n'est qu'une petite boutique. Mais la chance était de mon côté parce qu'à l'autre bout de l'allée, il y avait de nombreux bouquets de fleurs.

Je ne sais pas quel type de fleurs Bella aimait. Alors que je venais de passer quelques minutes à regarder, j'ai vu la plus parfaite de toutes. Une rose unique. C'était tellement beau et il y avait même un petit ruban rouge noué autour de la tige. C'était parfait et Bella l'aimerait.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jacob POV**

Comment Paul a-t-il pu s'imprégner de Bella?

Au début, j'ai été choqué à l'idée que Paul, le loup-garou qui n'a aucun contrôle sur lui même et qui pense qu'il possède le monde, soit amoureux de Bella Swan, la plus douce et attentionnée des filles que je connaisse.

Mais maintenant, je commence à penser que je me trompais. Je sais que j'étais le premier pour dire que Paul pourrait blessé Bella mais quand il s'est jeté sur moi, je pouvais dire par son regard, qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal.

Aucun de nous n'a parlé à Bella et Paul depuis hier sauf Seth et Sam. Sam a dit qu'il a été une tête de mule avec lui, comme d'habitude. Nous attendions que Seth se joigne à nous dans ma maison pour nous dire comment s'est passée sa journée avec Paul.

Ce matin, quand j'ai vu Bella apaisant Paul, en lui demandant de s'excuser, je pense que je me suis arrêté de respirer. Paul n'avait jamais, jamais, jamais dit "désolé" à quiconque. Je ne peux pas croire que tout ce que Bella avait à faire était de prendre sa main pour le calmer. Quand tout le monde essayait de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, il arrivait à les pousser et pouvait se battre et se mettre dans la merde avec quelqu'un. Mais non, pas cette fois, il s'est juste excusé.

Sam et Jared semblaient savoir ce qui se passerait mais, ils savent comment on se sent quand on est imprégné. Mais même eux ont été choqués par ce que nous avons vu. Apercevoir Paul dans un état si calme n'était pas une chose que nous avions eu l'occasion de voir auparavant.

Seth arriva enfin. Nous avons dû essayer de ne pas être trop excités à propos de tout, je veux dire, après tout, il ne sait toujours pas nos trucs de loup-garou et d'imprégnation. Il devait être ici dans environ 5 minutes quand Quil a décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée avec Paul et Bella?" Demanda-t-il avec empressement et tout le monde se tourna vers Seth attendant sa réponse.

Il haussa les épaules et dit: "C'était très bien, nous sommes allés à l'épicerie et à la plage."

Cela ne nous indique rien. "Paul a-t-il été gentil?" Demanda Sam.

Seth se mit à rire. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez qu'il est colérique. Il était vraiment gentil avec moi et toute la journée" Tout le monde sursauta à ses mots. Paul était gentil avec lui. "Il a le béguin pour Bella aussi. Toute la journée, il n'a pas levé ses yeux d'elle, et il est si gentil avec elle. C'est mignon." Il rit de nouveau.

"Les gars!" Cria Jared. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Il se tient toujours là juste au cas où Kim apparaîtrait. Il agita sa main nous disant de venir voir. Nous nous sommes approchés et quand nous avons regardé par la fenêtre, nous avons tous été choqués.

Paul se dirigeait vers la porte de Bella ... avec une ROSE ROUGE à la main.

Qui est-ce et que fait-il dans le corps de Paul? Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Il avait l'air nerveux. Ha ha Paul nerveux! Il ne pourra jamais rester dans cet état.

Bella ouvrit la porte et sortie. Il lui donna la rose et elle rougit. Elle l'embrassa et j'aurais aimé prendre Paul en photo à cet instant! Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui venait d'avoir tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé pour Noël.

Bella disparue dans la maison et réapparue quelques secondes plus tard. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et nous avons vu quelque chose que nous avons pensé que nous ne verrions jamais dans toutes nos vies. PAUL A ROUGIT.

Seth se moquait de nos expressions. Il était le seul, là, qui n'avait pas l'air surpris par cela. "Je vous avait dit qu'il était tout à fait pour elle" dit-il tout en se rasseyant.

Qu'est-il arrivé à Paul?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

J'ai été choqué quand Paul m'a donné une rose rouge. Il est tellement doux. Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un comme moi allait vraiment avoir un rencard avec lui ce soir. Je ne le méritais pas.

Nous nous étions presque EMBRASSÉ ce matin! Je dis presque, Seth nous a interrompu, mais quand il l'a fait, je fus surprise par la réaction de Paul. Il était vraiment fou ... Est-ce que cela veut dire QU'IL VOULAIT M'EMBRASSER?

Cela me fit plus que plaisir et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire. Peut-être que Paul et moi pouvions devenir plus que des amis. J'ai été bouleversée quand je n'avais pas pu l'embrasser, et je n'ai pas arrêté d'imaginer ce moment où nos lèvres allaient se toucher. J'avais l'impression d'être hors de ce monde, mon cœur battait contre ma poitrine à ce moment et tout mon corps était engourdit parce que nous étions pressés étroitement ensemble. Je pouvais sentir toute sa masse musculaire contre moi, il se sentait si bon et j'en voulais encore plus.

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre de la camionnette de Paul, nous étions sur le chemin de Port Angeles. Nous avions parlé de tout, de nos films préférés à la musique. Nous avions beaucoup de goût en commun et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser ce que ça pouvait bien signifier.

"Alors quel film veux-tu regarder?" Demanda-t-il. Je me tournais vers lui. Il regardait la route et le fait qu'il soit très concentré était très mignon.

"Heu Je ne suis pas sûr" J'ai pensé pendant une minute. Je sais quel genre de film il pensait que j'allais choisir. "Que penses-tu de Fast & Furious?" Il me regarda ahuri.

"Tu veux aller voir ça?" Me demanda-t-il incrédule.

"Oui, tu ne veux pas regarder ça?"

Il se mit à rire et dit: "Si bien sur. Mais je pensais que tu voulais regarder un film de filles ou autre chose"

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire tout en secouant la tête et me tournai vers la fenêtre. "Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Es-tu en colère contre moi? Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû supposer" J'ai senti sa main sur mon bras. Je l'ai regardé et il s'était arrêté. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que nous étions garés en dehors du cinéma.

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi!" J'ai ris. Il a enlevé sa main et la regarda embarrassé. Ooooh, il avait l'air si mignon quand il était embarrassé. Attendez, il avait l'air mignon tout le temps.

"Alors nous allons aller voir Fast & Furious?" Demandai-je. Il leva les yeux et se mit à rire alors qu'il sortait de la camionnette. J'allais ouvrir ma porte, mais il était déjà là. Je lui souris alors qu'il attrapa ma main et m'a gentiment sorti de la camionnette.

Il a gardé ma main dans la sienne. Nous avons négocier pour savoir qui allait payer les billets et les rafraîchissements, il a remporté les deux, à ma grande déception.

Nous nous sommes assit et quand il relâcha ma main, je me suis sentie vide et froide. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait déménagé l'accoudoir et qu'il s'était rapproché de moi.

Je le regardais. Il regardait droit devant avec un petit sourire à peine visible sur son visage.

Les lumières se sont éteintes pour signaler que le film était sur le point de commencer. J'ai tourné mon attention vers l'écran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PPOV**

Je ne pouvais pas croire à ma chance. J'étais assis assez proche de la plus belle fille du monde. Quand j'ai lâché sa main quand nous nous sommes assit, je me sentais comme si j'étais perdu. J'avais besoin d'être plus proche alors j'ai déménagé l'accoudoir et me suis rapproché d'elle. J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué, je parie qu'elle pense que j'étais un vrai monstre.

Je ne pouvais pas faire attention au film quand je savais que j'avais un ange magnifique assit à côté de moi. J'ai passé la plupart du temps à jeter des regards discrets sur elle. Elle le regarda comme si elle était plongée dans ses pensées au sujet de quelque chose.

A mi-chemin du film, Bella se leva et alla aux toilettes. Quand elle passa devant moi, je sentis son odeur douce. Cela m'a donné envie de l'embrasser encore plus. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Quand elle a disparu, j'ai pris le temps pour rattraper ce qui se passait dans le film. En un rien de temps, Bella était de retour. Elle s'assit près de moi cette fois et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai oublié de respirer, elle était si proche, je n'étais pas en mesure de former une pensée alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait juste à ce moment. J'ai mis mon bras autour d'elle. Je l'ai senti se blottir profondément sur mon épaule. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire sur mon visage. J'avais un ange dans mes bras.

La fin du film arriva rapidement après cela, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas bouger. Le générique passait sur l'écran et les gens se levaient pour partir. Je regardais Bella. Sa tête était toujours posée sur mon épaule alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ses jambes étaient recroquevillées sous elle. Elle avait l'air vraiment confortable.

Je lui souris et elle sourit en retour.

"Devons-nous partir?" Elle fit la moue. Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul qui ne voulait pas y aller.

"Je crains que nous le devons Bella" Elle a gardé la moue sur les lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas dire non à ça. "D'accord, peut-être que nous pouvons rester quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que tout le monde dégage dehors."

Elle sourit à nouveau. Ce sourire seul, pouvait éclairer mon cœur. J'étais content de pouvoir la faire sourire comme ça. Elle baissa les yeux.

"Merci Paul, j'ai passé un très bon moment ce soir" dit-elle

"Bella, tu n'es pas censé dire ça avant que le rendez-vous soit terminé" J'ai ri. Elle s'est jointe à moi avec ses petits rires.

Quand nous avions fini de rire, elle parla de nouveau. "Je sais, mais cela semble être le meilleur moment pour le dire".

Je me penchai, l'embrassa sur le front et murmura "Je ne peux qu'être d'accord" Je l'ai entendue laissant échapper un soupir, heureuse.

Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à comment c'était parfait. J'ai regardé autour et j'ai remarqué que tout le monde avait disparu et les femmes de ménage s'apprêtaient à nettoyer le popcorn et des boissons vides.

"Bella, nous devons y aller". Chuchotais-je dans son oreille. Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Je l'ai suivie et nous avons fait notre chemin pour sortir du cinéma et aller à ma camionnette. Comme je le faisais avant, je l'installais dedans, cette fois ci, je sentais ses mains traînant le long de ma poitrine. Je tremblais. C'était si bon d'avoir son toucher.

Quand je l'ai conduit à la maison, Bella s'appuya contre moi encore une fois et je lui tenais la main. Tout cela semblait tellement naturel aujourd'hui et je me sentais comme si je connaissais Bella depuis longtemps et pas seulement une journée.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à l'extérieur de chez Bella et j'ai vu que les rideaux de Jake bougeaient quand Bella et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.

"Maintenant, je vais le répéter. Merci Paul, j'ai passé un très bon moment ce soir et à la plage également"

"Moi aussi Bella" Nous étions restés face à face maintenant. Ma main toujours dans la sienne. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. "Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent" C'est sortit dans un murmure. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter ce qui sortait de ma bouche. "Bella, je peux t'embrasser?" Demandai-je, toujours en chuchotant. Qu'en est-il si elle disait non?

"Oui" Chuchota-t-elle aussi. Nous étions entrain de nous rapprocher. Ses bras se sont placés à nouveau autour de mon cou et les miens autour de sa taille. C'est vrai que nous allons nous embrasser cette fois. Nos lèvres se sont approchés, plus proche, encore plus proche ...

"BELLA, PAUL!"

Cette voix ne venait de personne d'autre que Jacob.

Bella soupira et laissa tomber ses bras. Je fis de même. La deuxième fois en une seule journée. Je sentais ma colère bouillir.

"Paul, Sam veut te parler de quelque chose demain et Bella, Quil, Embry et moi on voudrait traîner avec toi'" Nous avons tous deux accepté. Cela signifie que je ne pourrais pas voir Bella demain. Jake retourna à l'intérieur. Bella se tourna vers moi, encore une fois. Elle baissa les yeux un peu mal à l'aise.

"Eh bien, je... heu... ferais mieux y aller. Je te vois à l'école je suppose" Dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa maison.

"Oui, bonne nuit Bella" J'hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers ma camionnette.

"Bonne nuit" L'entendis-je murmurer.

Même si je n'avais pas embrassé mon ange, c'était encore la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors je n'ai perdu personne? Vous aussi vous en avez marre qu'on les empêche de s'embrasser? Rassurez-vous Mag et moi ont été pareil quand on a lu le chapitre :p Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le baiser arrive très bientôt :p Je vous retrouve dimanche prochain ;) Passez une bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre petit mot :p**

**Jess**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sans les autres

**Bonjour, Bonjour! Nous sommes dimanche et qui dit dimanche dit nouveau chapitre! Alors pour beaucoup d'entre vous, Jacob n'a pas fait l'unanimité mdr mais rassurez-vous ils vont réussir enfin à s'embrasser (mais ca ne sera pas dans ce chapitre dsl :( ) **

**Sachez également que j'ai beaucoup d'avance dans la traduction (chapitre 17 fait cette nuit lol) et sachez que j'ai traduit le premier lemon de cette fiction donc il va falloir être patiente pour voir leurs chairs se mélanger ^^**

**Pour continuer ma lancée (et oui j'aime bien parlé lol) je tiens a remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laisser leur rewiew franchement vous déchirez! Honnetement je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si populaire :D**

**Je tiens également à remercier ma bêta, ma tite soeur chérie qui gère toutes les semaines avec la relecture et les heures de bavardage sur nos petits n'hommes :3**

**Je remercie également Juhn, une des premières à avoir laisser des rewiews! Merci miss a chaque lecture je suis plus qu'heureuse :D**

**Merci également à notre auteure Bexxyy qui est la meilleure! **

**Bon ba j'ai finis mes remerciements alors maintenant place au chapitre (pas forcement celui que je préfère ni le plus long donc désolée par avance)**

**Pour info, les pensées des loups sont en italique/gras ;)**

**Très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : Sans les autres**

**PPOV**

**_"Ha-ha-ha-Paul est amoureuxxxxxx!"_**

C'est tout ce que Jared pensait alors que nous étions dans notre course. Je pouvais sentir ma colère augmenté et tout ce que je voulais faire était de l'étrangler à mains nues, je veux dire, avec mes pattes. Sam n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout ça avec importance, excepté des images de moi donnant la rose à Bella qui revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils nous espionnaient Bella et moi.

C'est dimanche matin et j'ai dû passer une journée entière avec ces connards. Génial! Notez le sarcasme. Je m'ennuie déjà... Elle me manque. Je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir de ma tête et j'ai vraiment envie de la revoir. Mais puisque je dois passer toute la journée en patrouille, il n'y a aucune chance.

_**"Ooooh Bella te manque déjà. Peux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de penser à elle. Tu me rends dingue. Je pense que je te préférais quand tu n'étais pas imprégné. Au moins, je n'ai pas à t'écouter en cours sur combien tu voulais voir une fille!"** _Pensa Jared.

**_"Tu es un hypocrite putain, j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois que j'ai eu à t'écouter encore et encore sur Kim!"_**

Qu'il se taise. Sam avait gardé ça pour lui, mais je pouvais l'entendre rire au loin.

Grrr. Pourquoi ne pouvons pas dire aux personnes / loups de ne pas s'occuper de mes affaires!

**_"Paul, tu te rends compte que Bella devra se renseigner sur nous finalement"_** J'avais peur de cela, Qu'en est-il si elle a peur de moi et ne me parle plus jamais.

**_"Elle a raison d'avoir peur de toi, Paul. Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un feu de camp le week-end prochain?"_** C'est bientôt ... J'acceptai de toute façon.

.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

"Allez Bella! Un jeu!" Supplia Quil. Il essayait de me faire jouer à un certain jeu sur la Xbox.

"Très bien, je vais jouer une partie, mais je dois t'avertir que je suis assez horrible" Les garçons ont ri. J'ai attrapé une manette et m'assis à côté de Quil sur le sol.

Le jeu commença. C'était une sorte de jeu de tir. Des choses volaient à travers l'écran et frappaient mon personnage. Comment puis-je sortir de la route?

Je suis morte. Je pense que c'est un nouveau record. Qui était que de 5 secondes et Quil m'avait tué.

Jake et Embry étaient sur le plancher à rire. Quil avait un grand sourire sur son visage. "Ha-ha, je t'ai battue. HAHHAHAHAHA looser, dans ta face", il tira la langue et m'a massacré les cheveux avec ses mains énormes.

"Mec, c'est pas vraiment un exploit. Je veux dire que tout le monde peut la battre. Elle était morte dans les 5 secondes" Réussit à sortir Embry entre deux rires.

Cela nous a amenés à un fou rire collectif.

"Hey, Bella tu veux jouer à nouveau?" Me demanda Quil quand nous nous sommes tous calmés.

"HORS DE QUESTION" les garçons riaient encore. Mon estomac grognait. J'ai regardé à l'heure.

18h00.

Pas étonnant que j'ai faim, je n'ai rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. J'avais été chez Jake avec les garçons toute la journée. Nous avions gâché toute la journée à jouer à des jeux et regarder la télévision. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je leur avais réellement manqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils étaient vraiment morts de rire, je me sentais comme si j'avais 12 ans à nouveau.

Les garçons étaient encore sur le sol en riant, alors j'ai sauté et j'ai pris le téléphone et j'ai commandé des pizzas. Les garçons n'ont même pas remarqué.

"La nourriture est en route les gars!" Criais-je. Cela a attiré leur attention.

J'ai attendu patiemment pour les pizzas, tandis que les garçons regardaient par la fenêtre et discutaient des façons dont ils pouvaient sauter sur le livreur de pizza afin de l'avoir gratuitement. J'ai sérieusement peur pour la vie de ce pauvre livreur. Ils parlaient de lui sauter dessus à partir d'une fenêtre de l'étage. Alors, quand la sonnette a retentit, j'ai sauté et couru vers la porte avant même que les garçons se soit rendu compte qu'il était là. Je l'ai payé rapidement et j'ai attrapé les pizzas.

Quand je suis retourné dans le salon, les garçons boudaient. "Ooooh Bella tu n'es pas drôle"

J'ai ri et j'ai secoué ma tête.

Nous avons tous mangé en silence, nous n'avions pas envie de regarder la télévision.

J'avais presque fini quand Quil prit la parole.

"Dooooonnnnnccccc ..."

Je l'ai regardé en attendant qu'il continue. Il me regardait avec un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Alors qu'il ne parlait pas, j'ai dit "Dooooonnnccccc ...?"

Il se mit à rire et dit: "Paul et toi?" Je pense que j'ai rougis d'environ 10 différentes nuances de rouge.

Je baissais les yeux et je répondis. "Que veux-tu dire par Paul et moi? Il ne se passe rien, nous sommes juste amis." J'ai haussé les épaules tout en jouant avec ma nourriture, n'ayant tout à coup plus tellement faim.

"Allez Bella. Nous avons vu quand il t'a donné cette rose." Dit Jake. J'ai été choqué. Ils nous avaient espionné Paul et Moi. Grrr ces garçons! "Paul ne passe pas et ne donne pas des roses rouges à ses amies"

"Si il le fait alors, où est la mienne?" Demanda Embry. Cela nous fit tous rire.

"Les gars, Paul ne m'aime pas comme ça. Pourquoi le ferait-il? Je ne suis rien comparé à lui. Il aurait pu avoir quelqu'un de mieux que moi." Murmurai-je principalement vers mon assiette. Mais tous les garçons ont entendu. J'ai senti une paire de bras volant autour de moi et me tirer près de lui. Je levais les yeux et Quil été assit à ma droite avec ses bras autour de moi. Jake était à ma gauche et Embry était assit sur le sol en face de moi, avec ses mains sur mes genoux. Ils étaient tous là, m'offrant un regard attristé.

"Bella, Paul t'aime vraiment, croie-moi. Toi et Paul iraient bien ensemble et Paul serait le gars le plus chanceux de toute La Push, si jamais il a une chance avec toi." Dit Embry.

"Il pense que tu ne l'aimes pas, tu sais. Il pense que tu mérites mieux que lui"

J'ai regardé Jake confuse. Pourquoi Paul pense cela?

"Je fais comme lui, je suis celle qui n'est pas assez bien. Je suis juste simple et ennuyeuse, pas lui. Je parie qu'il y a des tonnes de filles après lui"

Les garçons ont ri. "C'est vrai. Mais devine quoi Bella. Paul n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous. N'a jamais eu de petite amie. Avant ton arrivée à La Push, il n'avait jamais autant prêté attention aux filles. Il pensait que les filles étaient une perte de temps. Eh bien, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre. Donne-lui une chance Bella. "Chuchota Quil.

"Donc, si il te brise le cœur, je vais lui casser la gueule!" Jake se mit à rire, mais je savais qu'il le pensait.

Ils ont quitté la conversation là et nous nous sommes tous blottit et regardé 'Drillbit Taylor'. Tout ce temps je n'arrivais pas à sortir Paul de ma tête. Il m'a vraiment manqué aujourd'hui. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai aimé passer du temps avec Jake, Embry et Quil, mais je voulais simplement que Paul soit là pour le rendre encore meilleur. Je sais que je ne le connais que depuis deux jours mais il y a quelque chose qui fait que je ne peux vivre sans lui maintenant. Je sens que j'ai besoin d'être avec lui pour me sentir entière.

Après que le film soit finit il était dix heures et j'ai décidé que je devais rentrer à la maison. J'ai cours demain, que je dois préparer. J'ai dit aux gars que je partais et rentrais chez moi.

Charlie était assit à regarder la télévision mangeant de la pizza. Merde ... j'ai oublié de le nourrir.

"Papa, j'ai oublié de faire le dîner pour toi! Je suis désolée".

"C'est pas grave. Bella tu n'as pas besoin de le faire ma puce, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi." Dit-il en riant. Je lui dit bonne nuit et suis allée me coucher.

Mon téléphone sonna alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir.

Je l'ai ramassé et ma respiration s'est arrêtée quand j'ai vu que j'avais un nouveau message de Paul.

Je l'ouvris rapidement.

_Hey Bella_

_J'espère que tu as passé une excellente journée!_

_Je me demandais si tu aurais besoin d'un chauffeur pour le lycée demain?_

_Paul_

_X_

Il a mit un baiser à la fin!

Je lui répondis rapidement un oui pour un chauffeur. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à comment aller au lycée.

Le lycée.

Je commençais le lycée demain.

J'espère avoir des cours avec Paul, il était après tout dans la même classe que moi.

Si Paul était là, le lycée ne serait pas si mal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? C'est pas un chapitre capital mais bon on vois que Embry, Jake et Quil sont vraiment comme des frères pour Bella et on montre a quel point ils sont attachés à elle :p Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à chaque rewiew un petit teaser! C'est un cadeau pour vous remercier de toutes les rewiews que vous me laissez :p**

**Je vous dis à dimanche prochain :D **

**Pleins de gros bisous **

**Jess**


	7. Chapter 7 : Le temps du lycée

**Bonjour! Bonjour! Comment vous allez? Alors impatiente avec le teaser que vous avez reçu? (pour la plupart n'es-ce pas Galswinthe? :p) Rassurez-vous, vous allez enfin savourer ce chapitre :p Je vais pas faire de long discours car je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre :p **

**Alors je vais juste m'occuper des remerciements :p Merci à Bexxyy, l'auteur :p Merci à ma bêta Mag :p et merci a vous toutes pour vos rewiews. Donc MERCI :D**

**Maintenant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas :p**

**Jess**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 7 : Le temps du lycée**

**BPOV**

BIP. BIP. BIP.

Merde mon réveil! Je tendis la main et fit cesser ce bruit insupportable. C'est l'heure de se lever pour le lycée.

Je suis sortie avec regret de mon lit douillet et j'ai commencé à me préparer pour la journée à venir. J'ai sauté dans la douche et suis restée dedans en laissant couler l'eau sur ma peau pendant environ 20 minutes. J'étais tellement nerveuse aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi car j'ai déjà mes amis donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas une seule personne là-bas.

Je suis sortie de la douche et me suis habillée avec un haut violet et un short en jean. J'ai décidé de porter une paire de chaussures pourpres et un sac violet assorti.

Je fis doucement quelques boucles dans mes cheveux, qui étaient déjà assez bouclés mais je voulais juste ajouter un peu plus de volume. Ensuite, le maquillage. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me maquiller beaucoup, mais c'est aujourd'hui le premier jour donc j'ai besoin de faire bonne impression. Je mis une petite quantité de fard à paupières et de mascara, pas beaucoup cependant. Je préfère avoir l'air naturel. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Je n'étais pas si mal que ça. J'ai pris mon sac et descendis prendre le petit déjeuner.

Papa était déjà assit à la table dans son uniforme de shérif et lisait le journal. Il leva les yeux lorsque je suis entrée. "Bonjour Bella" Il sourit et baissa les yeux sur le journal.

"Ce matin, je fais des Pancakes pour le petit déjeuner est ce que ça va?" Demandais-je tout en mettant mon sac sur la table.

"Tout ce que tu veux chérie. J'ai oublié de te demander, hier, as-tu besoin d'un chauffeur pour aller à l'école?" Une image de moi entrain de sortir de la voiture de patrouille à l'école surgi dans ma tête. Quelle honte. Je frémis. Dieu merci, Paul a proposé de me prendre.

"Non, c'est bon, papa. Paul vient me chercher" Dis-je tout en mélangeant la pâte à Pancake. Papa haussa les sourcils et se mit à rire.

"Oh Paul passe te prendre?" Je lui tirais la langue. Il rit et regarda son papier tandis que je continuais les Pancakes.

Je pouvais entendre vaguement mon père, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. J'ai écouté attentivement. "... Bella et Paul assit dans un arbre S'EMBRASS-"

"Papa, tu es tellement immature! Veux-tu manger ces crêpes ou les porter?!" Je lui ai crié dessus. Cela le fit éclater de rire. Parfois, il pouvait agir comme un gros gamin.

Quelqu'un commença à frapper à la porte. J'ai regardé à l'heure il n'était que 07h15. Paul ne venait qu'à 07h45. J'ai regardé mon père qui était juste là agissant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la porte. "Papa, va répondre à la porte. Je suis occupée en ce moment" Il m'a ignoré.

"PAPA!" J'ai crié encore pour rien. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai ramassé un pancake que je venais de faire. Ce n'était pas trop chaud, je l'ai, donc, jeté sur lui. Il a atterrit directement dans son visage. J'éclatais de rire et couru pour répondre à la porte.

J'ai ouvert et il y avait Paul. "Bonjour Paul. J'ai fait des Pancakes tu as faim?" Je me suis poussée tout en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrer. Mais au lieu de passer à côté de moi, il me prit dans ses bras. J'ai été choquée au début, mais ensuite j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas manquer cette occasion alors j'ai mis mes bras autour de sa taille et me suis blottie contre sa poitrine.

"Tu m'as manqué" L'entendis-je murmurer doucement. Je ne pense pas que je devais l'entendre donc je suis restée calme.

Je reculais, pris sa main et l'ai tiré vers la cuisine. Il prit place à côté de Charlie. Je suis retournée à mes Pancakes. Après environ 30 secondes, j'ai entendu l'écho du rire de Paul à travers la pièce. Je me retournais pour le regarder confuse et puis quand j'ai vu que mon père avait toujours eu le Pancake collé à son visage, mais il avait découpé deux trous pour ses yeux afin qu'il puisse lire le journal.

"PAPA!" Je lui ai crié dessus, plaçant les pancakes en face de lui et Paul. J'en ai donné plus à Paul parce que ce garçon était vraiment bon mangeur.

Papa m'a regardée, avec un pancake sur le visage. "Oui?" Demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Prends le pancake de ton visage" Paul riait encore tout en ayant de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

"Pourquoi Bella, je pense que je suis plutôt bien avec ça."

"Pourquoi as-tu ça sur le visage d'abord Charlie?" Demanda Paul.

"Eh bien Paul. C'est un nouveau type de masque. C'est censé faire des merveilles pour ta peau, demande à Bella, elle en utilise un chaque matin n'est-ce pas Bella?" il se tourna vers moi. Je sais ce qu'il faisait, il essayait de me mettre dans l'embarras.

"Papa, prend le pancake de ton visage!" J'ai crié à nouveau. Je me tournai vers Paul et dit: "Il ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte donc je l'ai jeté sur lui" Il acquiesça.

Charlie a tiré le Pancake de son visage. "Eh bien, je dois aller travailler maintenant, les enfants." Il ramassa son assiette, se leva et dit "Je vais juste mange ces derniers sur la route ou sinon je vais être en retard." Il m'embrassa sur le front et fit un signe à Paul. Quand il était sur le pas de la porte, je pouvais l'entendre entrain de chanter "Bella et Paul assis dans un arbre ..." J'ai envie de Ie mettre dans un institut spécialisé. J'espère que Paul n'a pas entendu ce que mon père était entrain de chanter. Je l'ai regardé il avait une petite sourire sur son visage. Il l'avait entendu.

Je me suis assise face à lui. Il avait presque fini ses Pancakes alors j'ai mis une autre assiette pleine devant lui. Dieu que ce mec peut manger! "Merci Bella!" Dit-il joyeusement, se jetant sur la deuxième assiette.

"As-tu passé du bon temps avec Sam et Jared hier?" Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête et dit: "Oui, c'était bien, mais j'aurais préféré être avec toi" Il regarda ses pancakes après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire. Je pouvais voir une légère rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. Il se retourna vers moi. "Comment s'est passée ta journée?"

"C'était bien, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ça aurait été mieux avec toi." J'ai décidé que si il était honnête alors moi aussi.

Nous nous sommes assit en silence pendant un moment, juste le temps de manger notre petit déjeuner.

"Alors tu es impatiente d'aller à dans un nouveau lycée?" Me demanda-t-il après un moment.

Je secouais la tête "Non, je suis vraiment nerveuse pour être honnête" Il tendit sa main sur la table et a attrapa la mienne

"Bella, tout ira très bien. Je serai là pour toi toute la journée." Dit-il. J'ai souris et je l'ai remercié. Il était bienveillant et doux.

Je levais les yeux vers l'heure. Il était huit heures moins dix.

"Nous devons y aller, sinon nous allons être en retard" Dis-je debout. Il acquiesça de la tête. Nous avons placé la vaisselle dans l'évier. J'ai décidé que je les laverais plus tard parce que je n'ai pas le temps maintenant.

J'ai attrapé mon sac, suis sortie de la maison et alla à la camionnette de Paul. Encore une fois Paul m'a aidée à monter. Je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à ça.

L'école était à seulement 5 minutes. Paul rentra dans le parking et s'installa à côté d'un autre camion rouillé. Il m'aida à sortir. Cela a provoqua le regard des gens sur nous. La plupart des gens avaient l'air choqués. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

"Ok, on doit d'aller chercher ton emploi du temps au bureau du principal d'abord." Il a mit son bras autour de mon épaule et me tira près de lui. J'ai mis mon bras autour de sa taille doucement. Nous avons traversé le parking. Les gens s'arrêtaient pour nous regarder. C'est quoi leur problème?

Ça ne passa pas inaperçu que beaucoup de filles étaient furieuses contre moi. Je les foudroyais du regard. Après tout, elles ne connaissent même pas et elles sont furieuses contre moi. Je ne veux pas être amie avec ce genre de personnes.

Paul poussa la porte donnant accès au hall d'accueil. J'ai été frappé par une odeur de miel chaud. Paul a retiré son bras de mes épaules et fit glisser son doigt vers le bas de mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ma main. Il a ensuite entrelacé nos doigts. Je laissais échapper un frisson quand il fit ça, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Paul Lahotte qu'as-tu fais cette fois?" J'ai entendu un Hurlement de femme à travers la pièce. J'ai regardé autour et vis une femme vieille dans un style fin des années 50 qui était assise derrière un bureau. Elle avait son nom sur une étiquette qui disait 'Mme Cope'. J'ai entendu Paul laissant échapper un petit rire alors qu'il me tirait plus vers lui. "Rien Mme Cope. Bella, ici présente, a besoin de son emploi du temps. Elle est nouvelle." La femme me regarda et son visage s'adoucit légèrement.

"Oh chérie, tu dois être Isabella Swan. Laisse-moi un petit instant, je vais te trouver ton emploi du temps" Elle se leva et se précipita vers une armoire de dépôt. Je levais les yeux vers Paul. Il m'offit un sourire rassurant et doucement, resserra sa poigne sur ma main.

Mme Cope revint. "Ok chérie .Ceci sont tous vos cours et ça c'est un plan de l'école -" Paul la coupa.

"Elle n'aura pas besoin de ça Mme Cope. Je serais son guide et l'emmènerais à ses cours." Il lui donna un doux sourire.

Elle hocha la tête. "C'est tout ce que tu auras besoin chérie. En cas de problèmes" (je n'ai pas manqué l'éclat qu'elle a donné en direction de Paul quand elle a dit ça) "N'ai pas peur de venir demander de l'aide. Passe une bonne journée ".

Paul et moi sommes sortit de l'accueil et, encore une fois, Paul a ouvert la porte pour moi. Il prit délicatement le papier des mains et instantanément regardé mes cours. Il rit. "Nous avons quatre cours ensemble sur cinq ce n'est pas si mal. Le seul cours que je n'ai pas est anglais renforcé." Il rit. "Pour des raisons évidentes".

J'ai regardé mon emploi du temps.

**_Isabella Marie Swan_**

**_Biologie_**

**_Math_**

**_Gym_**

**_Déjeuner_**

**_Anglais Renforcé_**

**_Dessins_**

"Dois-je déjeuner avec toi?" Il hocha la tête. J'ai souris heureusement.

"Jared est dans ton cours d'anglais renforcé donc pas d'inquiétude sur ce sujet" dit-il. Nous avons commencé à marcher en direction de notre premier cours, Biologie. Ce jour-là n'allait pas être si mauvais maintenant que je sais que j'allais être avec Paul toute la journée.

Nous sommes entrés dans la salle et j'ai remarqué que peu de gens étaient déjà là. Paul m'a présentée à l'enseignant, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la salle à son siège.

"Bonjour Isabella -"

"Juste Bella" Dis-je avec un sourire juste pour qu'il sache que je ne voulais pas d'être effrontée.

"D'accord Bella, je suis Monsieur May. Vous avez peut-être fait certains de ces travaux dans votre dernier lycée. Si vous n'arrivez pas à suivre le rythme et bien je peux vous aider avec ce que vous avez manqué" J'ai hoché la tête. "La seule personne qui n'a pas un partenaire de labo est Paul. Comme vous le connaissez déjà, vous serez assise à ses côtés et à l'aise avec lui" Il a sourit et a montré le siège à côté de Paul. J'ai remercié Monsieur May et je suis allée à ma place. Paul avait un grand sourire sur son visage pendant que je m'asseyais à côté de lui.

"On dirait que nous sommes des partenaires de laboratoire" Dis-je tout en en souriant. Le professeur a ensuite commencé la leçon avec moi, me présentant. Je me suis levée et je pouvais sentir le sang se précipiter sur mon visage. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire fut "Salut, je suis Isabella Swan, mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler Bella." Le garçon assit en face de moi sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

Il était en quelque sorte mignon, mais par rapport à Paul, il n'était rien. Ce garçon avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Je pourrais dire qu'il était un dragueur à temps plein. Eh bien, je peux dire qu'il n'a aucune chances avec moi.

Je me rassis et Monsieur May commença le cours. C'était ennuyeux, j'avais fait tout cela dans mon dernier lycée. Je suis restée assise à griffonner. J'ai tourné mon attention vers Paul, il avait sa tête sur la table en utilisant ses bras comme oreiller. Je pense qu'il s'est endormi. Je ne pouvais pas en être sûr.

La cloche sonna mais toujours aucun mouvement de Paul. J'ai pris mon sac et me suis rassise sur mon siège, j'étais sur le point de réveiller doucement Paul quand j'ai entendu une voix sordide chuchoter dans mon oreille. Le son m'a donné la nausée.

"Salut Bella" Je me retournai et tomba nez à nez avec le garçon qui était assis en face de moi plus tôt. Il tendit la main "Je suis Dale. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir probablement" J'ai été choqué, il est vraiment imbu de lui-même! J'ai décidé de faire éclater sa bulle.

"Non, j'ai jamais entendu parler de toi." Je me retournais vers Paul et commençais à brosser ma main sur son front dégagé. "Paul réveille-toi" lui murmurai-je doucement à l'oreille.

"Excuse-moi, je suis entrain de te parler!" Dale cria derrière moi.

"Ouais, eh bien si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, j'ai fini de parler avec toi" dis-je d'un ton calme. Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour les gens comme lui. J'ai continué à toucher le front de Paul, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Écoute, je vais te faire une faveur" Dit-il en me montrant le sac mince derrière moi. "Il n'est pas nécessaire de mendier, je vais t'inviter à dîner ce vendredi" a-t-il conclu dans un sourire béat.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Cette fois, je me suis levée. J'ai regardé autour de la salle, tout le monde était partit, y compris le professeur.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux sortir avec toi?" J'ai dit, wow il faut croire qu'il a confiance. "Je ne peux même rester dans la même pièce que toi" ajoutai-je.

Le regard sur son visage était d'or pur. Il était complètement choqué. Je me retournais pensant qu'il allait simplement me laisser, mais non, il me saisit le bras.

"Lâche-moi!" Dis-je en essayant de tirer mon bras loin de lui. Mais il a resserré son emprise. Son autre main saisit mon menton et m'a forcée à le regarder.

"Jouer les durs pour t'avoir! J'aime !" Il rit avec un sourire terrible sur son visage.

"LACHE LA!" J'ai entendu la voix du boom de Paul dans la salle de classe. Il était temps qu'il se réveille.

Dale a rit. Qui croit-il qu'il est? J'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire, je lui donnais un coup de genou dans sa zone de faiblesse. Il me lâcha et tomba sur le sol. "C'est quoi ce bordel, petite salope!"

Paul sauta par-dessus la table, sauta sur Dale et commença à le frapper au visage.

"NE LUI PARLE PLUS JAMAIS ET SI JE DECOUVRE QUE SI TU L'A REGARDE SEULEMENT, JE TE TUERAI!"

Wow Paul était vraiment fou. Tout son corps tremblait violemment. Il avait l'air mal, pendant une minute, j'avais peur de lui, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que c'est toujours le mignon et doux Paul qui voulait juste me protéger. S'il continuait, là, il allait vraiment blesser Dale.

"Paul arrête! Arrête!" Dis-je en tirant sur ses bras. Il ne voulait pas bouger. La cloche sonna au loin, cela semblait le faire sortir de sa transe. Il lâcha Dale, qui avait un nez en très mauvais état.

Il m'attrapa et attrapa ses sacs du sol et me regarda effrayé. J'ai couru vers lui et l'ai attiré dans un câlin. Il avait l'air tellement perdu. Je voulais juste que sa douleur disparaisse, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé, je voulais voir son magnifique sourire qui illumine ma vie.

"Bien, bien, bien regarder ce que nous avons ici" je me suis retournée et là dans l'embrasure se trouvait le principal. Merde.

"DANS MON BUREAU MAINTENANT! TOUS LES TROIS!" Dale était encore sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'il pleurait.

Nous avons marché jusqu'au bureau du principal et la façon dont Paul a attrapé ma main dans la sienne et a commencé à faire des cercles dessus avec son pouce, on aurait dit qu'il me disait que tout allait bien se passer. Et je le croyait.

Le principal a claqué la porte derrière nous.

"PAUL, COMBIEN DE FOIS" ça sonnait comme si Paul passait ici un grand nombre de fois. J'ai regardé Paul et il a eu un petit sourire sur son visage. Il m'a vu le regarder et il m'a fit un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

"Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'appeler le chef Swan. Je vous avais prévenu que cela arriverait" Quoi? Mon père vient ici. Oh non, je suis morte ainsi que Paul. "Miss Swan, que va dire votre père, c'est votre premier jour et vous êtes déjà assise dans mon bureau et pour un combat de toute chose."

Il a viré son regard sur Dale, qui était véritablement en larmes et a été blâmé sur la façon dont sa mère allait le tuer. Après cinq minutes de cela, il était libre d'y aller avec une retenue. Il a pratiquement essayé de me violer et il s'en tire avec une retenue?

Nous étions assis là en silence en attendant mon père. Au bout de dix minutes, il arriva. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi et me fit un clin d'œil. N'était-il pas en colère?

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Paul a répondu "je dormais sur le bureau et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai entendu Bella parler avec Dale en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Ensuite, je l'ai entendu lui dire de la lâcher alors j'ai ouvert les yeux et il s'était emparé de son bras et son autre main s'emparait de son visage. Je lui ai dit de la laisser tranquille, il s'est mit à rire donc Bella lui a mis un coup de pied dans les couilles. Il a commencé à l'insulter, donc je lui ai mis quelques coups de poing". Paul arrondissait son histoire, agissant comme c'était une chose normale. Le visage de Charlie semblait amusé. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

"Eh bien, il me semble que ce Dale est responsable pour cela." Charlie regarda autour de la salle pour voir Dale.

"Où est-il?" Demanda-t-il au directeur.

"Je l'ai laissé partir. Il est probablement à l'infirmerie parce qu'il a le nez cassé." Charlie hocha la tête et se leva.

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet. C'était un acte de légitime défense et si ce garçon, Dale, a fait du mal à ma fille alors il mérite une fracture du nez".

Le directeur acquiesça. Eh bien, il n'a pas tout d'un coup changé d'avis. "Vous pouvez partir maintenant." Dit le directeur alors que Charlie sortait du bureau. "Mais Paul J'attends toujours de vous voir en retenue." Paul se figea.

"Mais je dois ramener Bella chez elle aujourd'hui. Je l'ai accompagné ce matin"

"C'est votre problème Paul. Pas le mien" Il baissa les yeux sur son bureau, avec un sourire sur son visage.

"C'est bon Paul. Je vais rattraper mon père et lui demander de me prendre plus tard" Paul me lança un regard d'excuse.

Je suis sortie du bureau du principal et je pouvais voir mon père tracer son chemin dans le couloir maintenant désert. Paul marchait derrière moi.

"PAPA" Criais-je. Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

"Peux-tu venir me chercher après les cours s'il te plaît papa?" Je lui ai demandé. Il sourit.

"Je peux faire mieux que ça Bella." Il atteignit sa poche et m'a jeté un jeu de clés. Je l'ai regardé confuse. Il leva les yeux, prit ma main et me tira dehors avec Paul traînant derrière.

Quand on est sortit, il s'arrêta devant une camionnette rouge. Je l'ai regardée. Il a sourit et haussa les sourcils. Il a apporté ça pour moi! J'ai crié!

"Oh mon dieu! Papa Je t'aime tellement!" Je l'ai tiré vers moi pour un gros câlin et embrassais son front. "C'est impressionnant papa. Merci!" Puis, quelque chose m'a frappée. Comment est-il ici? J'ai fait part de cette question.

"J'ai demandé à quelqu'un du poste de l'amener ici pour moi. Je voulais attendre que tu sois sortie du lycée, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre." Il rit.

Je pouvais entendre Paul rire aussi.

Wow, j'ai ma propre camionnette! C'est un peu le bordel, mais je l'aime.

La cloche du lycée sonna pour le troisième cours. Génial J'ai gym au moins j'ai manqué les mathématiques.

Paul et moi dîmes au revoir à mon père et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase. J'ai été heureuse de n'avoir pas eu à participer à ce cours parce que je n'avais pas d'affaires donc le coach m'a laissée hors du cours. J'ai passé une heure à regarder Paul jouer au basket et laissez-moi juste dire qu'il est incroyable.

J'ai attendu que Paul se rhabille et puis nous observons vers la cafétéria.

"Tu veux qu'on se mette avec qui au déjeuner Paul?" Demandai-je. J'étais curieuse parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé à aucun de ses amis toute la journée, sauf moi.

"Juste Jared et sa petite amie, Kim. C'est à la même heure que Jake, Embry et Quil mais la plupart du temps, au moment du déjeuner, ils jouent au basket ou à autre chose dans le gymnase avec quelques autres gars. Ils vont probablement rester avec nous aujourd'hui. Ils voudront tout savoir sur ta première matinée au Lycée de la Push " Dit-il en riant.

Quand nous sommes entrés dans la cafétéria. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Jésus, N'ont-ils jamais vu une petite nouvelle avant? Paul et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le self-service. Je n'avais pas faim donc j'ai pris une pomme et une bouteille de coca. Paul a prit un hamburger, des frites et une pomme. Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut manger autant de nourriture!

Nous avons marché jusqu'à Jared qui était assit à une table avec une jolie fille. Cela doit être sa petite amie Kim. Elle avait les cheveux bruns courts et les yeux verts. Elle avait l'air vraiment sympa.

"Hey" dit Paul en s'asseyant en face de Jared. Je me suis assise à côté de lui en face de Kim. Elle me fit un sourire, que je lui rendis.

"Bella c'est ma copine Kim. Kim voici Bella" nous présenta Jared.

"Ravie de te rencontrer Bella", a déclaré Kim.

J'ai souris et répondis: "Ravie de te rencontrer aussi Kim"

"Alors, qu'est-ce que j'entends! Que toi et Paul vous avez été impliqués dans une bagarre ce matin?" Jared se mit à rire.

"C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir!" dit une voix derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Jake, Embry et Quil. Chacun d'eux avaient un regard de tueur en regardant Paul. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

Ils prirent chacun un siège à la table avec leur déjeuner. Paul a expliqué ce qui s'est passé ce matin en premier cours tandis que les garçons écoutaient. Quand il eut fini, chacun d'eux avait un regard sur leur visage qui pourrait tuer.

Ils se calmèrent quand je leur ai dit qu'il n'avait pas pu me faire du mal et que j'ai fini par faire plus de dégâts sur lui qu'il n'en avait fait sur moi.

Jake, Embry et Quil sont tous allés à la salle de sport pour jouer au basket après. Nous y avons été tout en mangeant. J'ai remarqué que je n'avais même pas encore commencé ma pomme. Je l'ai attrapée et ai pris une bouchée.

"Est-ce que tu vas manger quelque chose d'autre?" Paul a demandé avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix. Je l'ai regardé choqué.

"Non, je n'ai pas très faim" répondis-je simplement.

"Je pense que tu devrais manger quelque chose d'autre" Est-ce qu'il me disait quoi faire?

"Quoi? Tu es ma mère? Je mange ce que je veux, merci beaucoup!" A ce stade, Jared et Kim avaient cessé de parler et étaient entrain de nous regarder Paul et moi.

"Bella, tu ne peux pas manger qu'une pomme pour le déjeuner."

"Bien" Je tendis la main et vola son demi hamburger entamé. J'ai pris une grosse bouchée au milieu, donc il ne restait pas grand-chose. Je mâchais, avalais rapidement et passais les reste du hamburger à Paul. Il le regarda et me regarda avec un regard triste. Jared et Kim riaient bruyamment.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Paul?" Dis-je d'une voix douce et innocente. Kim riait encoreplus fort.

"Tu as juste démoli mon hamburger" il a utilisé une voix triste pour me faire sentir désolé pour lui.

"Désolée, je pensais que tu avais fini avec ça" J'ai souris.

La cloche sonna et je me suis rapidement levée.

"Hop, Hop Jared nous avons Anglais renforcé après! On se voit en dessins Paul . C'était agréable de te rencontrer Kim"

Elle se mit à rire et dit: "Moi aussi, Bella."

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement. L'anglais était ennuyeux parce que je devais m'asseoir à côté d'une fille qui passait son temps à lever sa main pour répondre à une question. C'était vraiment ennuyeux.

En dessin, le professeur a dit que nous pourrions peindre ce que nous voulions, alors Paul et moi nous sommes peint l'un l'autre. Disons simplement que ça ne s'est pas avéré très bon.

À la fin du lycée, j'étais un peu contrariée que Paul avait une retenue. Je voulais vraiment passer plus de temps avec lui. Il me raccompagna vers mon camion et m'a dit qu'il serait de retour plus tard pour le dîner. C'était devenu en quelque sorte une chose régulière maintenant, pas que je me plaigne. Je me demandais ce que ses parents pensaient de lui étant parti tout le temps. devrais absolument lui poser quelques questions à ce sujet.

J'ai vraiment aimé le lycée ce qui est un peu bizarre à vrai dire. Je pense que c'est parce que Paul est ici. Il me rend vraiment heureuse.

Je me demande s'il ressent la même chose pour moi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Aimez-vous Dale? mdr Et notre Paul en mode Jaloux qui en veux un? :p Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :p Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine :p Je vous fais pleins de bizouilles :3**

**Jess**


	8. Chapter 8 : Te protéger

**Coucou tout le monde! C'est de nouveau moi et comme promis voici le chapitre 8! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser donc je vous laisse savourer et je vous retrouve plus bas ;) Vous avez de la chance ya plusieurs PDV dans ce chapitre mais toujours pas de baiser (n'ayez crainte ;) ) Lisez jusqu'à la note de fin et vous aurez une tite surprise ;)**

**.**

**Merci à ma bêta pour le super boulot qu'elle fait ;) Love you sister :3**

**.**

**Merci à l'auteur de la fic Bexxyy ;) Thanks you so much miss :3**

**.**

**Et merci a Stephenie pour nous permettre de jouer avec ses personnages :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 8 : Te protéger**

**BPOV**

Après ce premier jour, la semaine sembla passer vite. Chaque matin, je garais ma camionnette à côté de Paul sur le parking du lycée et nous marchions ensemble pour aller en cours.

Paul a été incroyable, il est tellement attentionné et affectueux. Au cours de cette semaine, nous sommes devenus tellement proches. Nous agissions comme des meilleurs amis, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous pourrions être beaucoup plus que cela. J'espère vraiment que Paul ressent la même chose et je commence à voir des signes. Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour me toucher, comme quand je luttais pour atteindre mon livre qui était sur l'étagère en haut de mon casier, mercredi, au lieu de le prendre pour moi, il m'a soulevée pour que je puisse l'atteindre seule. Quand il m'a fait redescendre, il a laissé son bras autour de ma taille jusqu'à notre arrivée dans la classe. Peu importe, j'aime qu'il me touche. Il me fait me sentir en sécurité.

A part Paul, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Quil et Embry, personne ne me parlait. Toutes les filles me lançaient des regards qui pouvaient me tuer à chaque fois qu'elles me voyaient. Les garçons me regardaient avec convoitise, et certains d'entre eux m'ont même approché et demandé de sortir. Mais évidemment, Paul n'était jamais loin de moi et m'a toujours sauvée. Cela provoqua des regards assassins de la part des gars envers Paul mais ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Dale a même tenté de me demander de sortir à plusieurs reprises. Je lui ai ris au nez. Paul semblait vraiment en colère contre lui, j'ai essayé de le calmer en lui disant que je m'en foutais, mais j'étais en réalité un peu flippé parce que j'étais toujours dans sa ligne de mire et quand Paul ne se préoccupait pas de lui, il m'adressait un sourire mauvais et un clin d'œil. Il me fait peur, mais je ne voulais pas le dire à Paul, je veux être en mesure de lui faire face moi-même.

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi les filles me détestaient tellement dans ce lycée. La seule fille à qui je parlais, c'était Kim. Elle était toujours très gentille avec moi et pendant la semaine, nous sommes devenues très proches parce que nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun. J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'a jamais traîné avec quelqu'un d'autre sauf Jared et Paul. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle s'est mise à rire.

"Les gens dans ce lycée sont une bande de cons, de gros jaloux" répondit-elle simplement. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. "J'avais des amies Bella" Elle était dans un groupe de filles qui parlaient toujours trop, probablement des commères. "Quand Jared m'a demandé de sortir, les filles sont devenues vraiment jalouses parce que toutes craquaient pour Jared ou Paul, mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous et n'en voulaient pas. Donc tout le monde a été choqué quand il m'a demandé de sortir. J'ai, bien sûr accepté et puis après une semaine, il m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie. Depuis, aucunes de mes "amies" m'ont parlé. Quand Jared a été retiré du marché il y a un an, les filles qui craquaient pour Jared sont allées vers Paul. Mais il n'était pas intéressé. Maintenant tu es là il est tout le temps avec toi alors toutes les filles sont jalouses parce qu'elles le veulent, mais il est à toi." J'ai été choqué quand elle m'a dit cela. Comment les gens peuvent être si méchants?

Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi, je suis actuellement assise avec Paul, Jared et Kim durant le déjeuner. Nous discutions sur le feu de camp que les gars nous préparaient à la plage ce soir. Paul me l'avait demandé hier et il semblait très nerveux à ce sujet. Ooooh.

"Je suis impatiente Bella. Ce sera tellement bon d'avoir une autre fille là-bas." Kim poussa un cri aigu.

"Kim, je pense que tu oublies Leah" Jared a ri tandis que Kim le regardais.

"Qui est Leah?" Demandais-je en réalisant que je n'avais pas vraiment entendu parler d'elle.

Paul m'a répondu. "Leah est la sœur aînée de Seth, disons simplement qu'elle est heuuu ..." Il a lutté pour trouver le mot juste.

"Une chienne" Kim a répondu pour lui.

Nous avons tous ri.

J'ai senti quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule, je me suis tournée et vis Dale qui se tenait devant moi. Oh non! Pas encore!

"Que veux-tu Dale" Dis-je d'un ton ennuyé qui semblait le surprendre au premier abord. Puis il sourit.

"Je te veux Bella, n'est-ce pas évident" Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai entendu Paul grogner à côté de moi. Attendez - grogner?

**.**

.

.

**PPOV**

Je ne peux pas croire ce que ce mou du genou venait juste de lui dire. Je n'ai pu empêcher le grognement qui s'est échappé de moi alors que je fixais ce connard. Sa façon de la regarder comme si elle allait bientôt être l'un de ses petits trophées me révoltait. J'ai dû supporter ça pendant une semaine. Lui, ses sourires, ses clins d'oeil et sa façon désespérée d'essayer d'être séduisant pour elle. Chaque fois qu'il faisait ces choses, j'ai été heureux de voir le dégoût dans les yeux de Bella.

"Alors, comme ça, toi et moi, on sort ce soir?" Comment peut-il demander ça à Bella après ce qui s'est passé le premier jour? Est-il complètement fou?

Bella secoua simplement la tête et retourna à son déjeuner, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas supporter sa présence plus longtemps.

Dale ne semblait pas saisir l'allusion. "Pourquoi pas bébé? Tu sais ce que tu veux?" Bella le regarda complètement dégoutée par lui.

Quand il a appelé « son bébé » je voulais lui démolir la gueule. Bella ne voulait pas de lui tout simplement. J'ai gardé mes yeux sur ma nourriture en essayant de garder ma colère sous contrôle, mais le tremblement était évident aux yeux de tous.

J'ai sentis Bella debout à côté de moi, mais j'ai toujours gardé mon regard sur la pizza appétissante face à moi.

"Je ne suis pas ton bébé! Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir quelque chose à faire avec toi. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu me dégoûtes?!"

Toute la cafétéria devint silencieuse. Je relevais la tête et toutes les autres étaient tournées vers Dale et Bella. Kim et Jared les regardaient, choqués par Bella. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette façon. Elle était normalement timide et calme, mais pour être honnête, à cette minute, elle avait l'air confiante et en colère. Elle avait l'air sexy.

"Et pour ton information, je passe mon vendredi soir avec Paul. Si je devais décider de passer la nuit avec toi ou lui, je n'aurais pas une minute de doute pour le choisir lui. Donc, tu pourrais aussi bien arrêter de perdre ton temps car il n'y a aucune chance que je change d'avis "Hurla-t-elle à son visage. Il avait l'air effrayé.

Elle a remarqué que tout le monde la regardait et a rougi soudainement, donnant une teinte rosée à ses joues puis s'est rassise. Je lui ai offert un sourire d'encouragement, mais il a vite disparu quand Dale a attrapé sa taille et la attirée contre lui. Elle le repoussa en disant de la lâcher quand il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Je l'ai attrapé et lui fit lâcher Bella. Je le lançai littéralement à travers la pièce et il claqua contre le mur. Les tremblements incontrôlables de mon corps ne me rassuraient pas! C'était le genre de chose qui pouvait me faire muter à tout moment. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ce trou du cul paye d'avoir fait cela à ma Bella. J'ai sauté sur lui et l'ai frappé sur chaque partie visible de son corps. Je sentais qu'il essayait de me frapper en retour, ce qui m'a fait rire. Comme si il pouvait me battre!

La cafétéria était en désordre derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir Jared essayant de me tirer hors de lui, cela me fit frapper Dale plus fort, juste pour être sûr que je blesse ce connard avant que quelqu'un m'arrête. Le sang a couvert son visage. Les gens autour de la salle criaient, certains applaudissaient pour moi, d'autres me criaient d'arrêter. Plus de mains me poussaient à arrêter, mais je voulais juste continuer. Je sais que je devais sortir de là rapidement, je devenais tellement en colère.

"STOP!" Entendis-je quelqu'un crier. Cette voix me brisa le cœur. Elle sonnait tellement effrayée. J'ai immédiatement arrêté et me suis levé pour faire face à une Bella terrifiée. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Je me dirigeai vers elle, mais elle recula. Elle était effrayée.

Elle était effrayée par moi!

Je lui faisais peur!

Comment pouvais-je faire une telle chose? Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la cafeteria et sortit de mon champs de vision. Je suis resté là et les gens couraient autour de moi mais je me sentais comme si j'étais tout seul. Je venais de blesser celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Comment pouvais-je faire une telle chose putain? Les larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur mon visage.

J'ai couru vers la porte et suis sorti du lycée. La forêt était proche. J'étais sûr que j'allais le faire. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. Quand je suis arrivé dans la forêt, j'ai enlevé mes vêtements et j'ai laissé la colère s'emparer de moi.

**.**

.

.

**KimPOV**

Bella avait vraiment du caractère. J'ai été choqué, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi intimidante avant. La façon dont elle se tenait là et lui a dit ce qu'elle pensait de lui était si inspirant. J'étais tellement fière d'elle pour lui parler comme ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle parle de nouveau comme ça à n'importe qui, excepté à Paul. Cela m'a surprise aussi. La façon dont Bella peut contrôler Paul. Il l'écoute, elle. Il n'écoutait jamais personne auparavant, il a toujours pensé qu'il avait raison.

Maintenant, il a Bella et ils ont l'air si bienn l'un pour l'autre, même si Bella ne le sait pas encore. Elle va le découvrir ce soir au Feu de camp. Je suis vraiment impatiente d'avoir une autre fille à qui parler. J'ai Leah, mais elle est trop hautaine et elle pense qu'elle est trop bien pour me parler.

Je regardais Bella, elle était vraiment entrain de lui parler au loin, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Jusqu'à ce que Dale l'ai attrapée et ai tenté de l'embrasser. Jared et moi nous sommes instantanément levés, mais Paul était plus rapide et Dale avait déjà été jeté contre le mur. Paul avait le regard meurtrier et je pourrais dire qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler.

Il a sauté sur Dale et a commencé à le frapper violemment. Tout le monde dans la cafétéria observait l'agitation. Jared a immédiatement bondit sur lui et a essayé de l'arrêter mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. J'ai couru vers Bella, elle avait l'air si effrayée. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et la laissa sangloter contre mon épaule. Elle semblait se calmer quand Jake, Quil et Embry firent irruption dans la cafétéria et ont immédiatement essayé d'aider Jared.

Bella n'arrivait pas à en voir plus. "STOP" Cria-t-elle.

Et là, silence complet! Les acclamations de la foule, le bruit des coups de poings de paul n'étaient plus. Tout était calme.

J'ai couru vers Jared qui me prit dans ses bras. J'ai regardé Paul qui marchait vers Bella, mais elle s'éloigna, pétrifiée. Le chagrin traversa le visage de Paul alors qu'elle a couru loin de lui.

Tout le monde a commencé à bouger ensuite, mais Paul est resté à la même place en regardant l'endroit où Bella se tenait il y a quelques instants.

J'ai continué à le regarder alors que les gens bougeaient autour de moi. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'il s'éloignait.

S'il y a bien une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour, c'était bien Paul en pleurs! Et je suis certaine que personne n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à ça avant aujourd'hui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

J'ai couru vers ma voiture à grande vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas rester. La façon dont Paul m'a regardée, je pensais qu'il allait tuer Dale. Il avait l'air si dangereux, il ne ressemblait pas à mon Paul. Je veux mon Paul. Le Paul qui me tient la main et m'aide à descendre de ma camionnette. Le Paul qui est concerné quand j'ai le regard triste. Le Paul dont je suis follement amoureuse. Voilà je l'ai dit.

Je suis amoureuse de Paul Lahotte.

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage quand je pensais à la façon dont il riait tout en frappant Dale. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon Paul ferait une chose pareille.

J'ai essuyé les larmes qui étaient tombées. J'ai attrapé dans mon sac, un mouchoir de poche. J'ai déplacé mes yeux loin de la route et quand j'ai de nouveau regardé devant, tout ce que je voyais était noir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bon ba voila, le chapitre qui nous remonte Dale, le chapitre qui nous montre que Bella a du caractère et le chapitre qui fini sur un Clifi (ti clin d'oeil à ma clifi elle se reconnaîtra mdr). Alors dans un premier temps, PAS TAPER MOI! J'y suis pour rien moi mdr mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle! Le baiser que tout le monde attend et bien... C'est le prochain chapitre! mdr **

**Bon je vous embête pas plus longtemps j'espère que vous avez savourer et je vous retrouve avec vos rewiews et un nouveau chapitre dimanche prochain ;) **

**Pleins de bizouilles **

**Jess**


	9. Chapter 9 : Que veux-tu me dire?

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Me voila de retour! Vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience et bien le voici! 2 points de vues différents mais toujours aussi intense :p Sachez que toutes vos rewiews m'ont rendu euphorique et m'ont beaucoup touché. Nous avons passé le cap des 100 rewiews et c'est juste incroyable! L'auteure ne peut qu'être fière d'elle et elle le mérite donc un immense merci à BEXXYY! Je vais pas épiloguer plus longtemps et je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira :p**

**Merci à Stephenie Meyer pour nous laisser jouer avec ses personnages :p**

**Merci à Bexxyy pour son incroyable histoire et Merci à ma bêta de m'aider dans le fouilli de mes fautes :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 9 : Que veux-tu me dire ?**

**CharliePOV**

La journée passait lentement. Il y a beaucoup de chose qui se passe dans un petit endroit comme La Push et il n'y a qu'une certaine quantité de paperasse qui peut me tenir occupé. Être le chef de la police peut avoir ses avantages, mais la plupart du temps il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

J'ai regardé l'horloge sur le mur de son bureau. Il était presque 13h.

Cette journée ne pouvait pas aller plus lentement, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas quitté ce bureau. Les formalités administratives pour la journée avait été remplies il y a déjà un bon moment.

Que puis-je faire maintenant?

J'ai commencé à tapoter mon stylo sur la table en bois et au bout de cinq minutes, j'ai décidé que je devais nettoyer mon classeur. Génial.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'armoire, redoutant la journée à venir. Mais avant que je puisse ouvrir la porte, Tom rentra en trombe dans le bureau. "Monsieur, il y a eu un accident de voiture sur la route principale à proximité du lycée. Nous avons besoin d'une équipe pour y aller. Qui est ce que j'envoie?"

Eh bien, c'est quelque chose à faire. L'armoire peut attendre. "J'irai, Tom"

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. J'attrapais mes affaires et courus à ma voiture qui était garée sur le parking extérieur du bureau.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver l'accident et quand je suis sorti de la voiture tout mon corps se figea. La camionnette de Bella. Elle s'était écrasée dans un arbre.

J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu vers elle. Tout le temps en pensant: _**"non, pas mon bébé"**_. L'ambulance était déjà là. Ils aidaient une personne à sortir de la camionnette.

La personne ne bougeait pas, elle était inconsciente.

Cette personne était ma fille, Bella.

Le monde a cessé de tourner à mesure que j'avançais vers elle. Elle était si pâle et les ambulanciers se précipitaient autour d'elle en essayant de l'aider.

"Chef Swan" Cria l'un des ambulanciers. J'ai simplement hoché la tête pour ne pas enlever mes yeux de Bella. "Savez-vous qui est cette fille? Nous n'avons pas trouvé de pièce d'identité sur elle"

Je levai les yeux vers eux qui attendaient tous une réponse à la question. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir parler, mais j'ai réussi à étouffer "Isabella Swan, ma fille" Ils me regardèrent tous choqués.

"Nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital de Forks. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs de ses blessures à l'heure actuelle. Vous allez nous suivre avec votre voiture?" J'ai hoché la tête et regardé à nouveau alors qu'ils ont chargés ma fille inconsciente dans l'ambulance.

J'ai couru à ma voiture et fonça à l'hôpital, ne me préoccupant pas de la limite de vitesse. Des questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi était-elle hors du lycée? Où était Paul? Il ne la quittait pas depuis la semaine dernière. Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissée seule aujourd'hui?

Je me suis arrêté devant l'hôpital. L'ambulance n'était pas encore là. Je devrais appeler Billy pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il puisse appeler le lycée.

Mes mains tremblaient quand j'ai composé son numéro.

"Allo?" Billy parla au téléphone.

"Billy. Je ne peux pas parler longtemps. C'est B-Bell-la. Elle a été victime d'un ac-accident-de voiture." Ma voix se détraquait et les larmes débordaient et coulaient sur mon visage. Dire ça à haute voix rendait la chose officielle. J'ai vaguement entendu Billy haleter.

"J'ai besoin que tu appelles le lycée. Retrouves Paul. Il n'était pas là avec elle. Quelque chose ne va pas."

"Ok Charlie. Je vais amener les garçons à l'hôpital dès que possible. Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, elle ira bien, elle est forte!" Dit-il, mais je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Nous nous disions au revoir et l'ambulance était enfin arrivée. Ils l'ont sortie. Elle n'était pas encore réveillée et avait l'air encore plus pâle qu'auparavant.

Ils l'ont précipités à l'intérieur et ont appelé un médecin. Je ne faisais pas attention à qui a été appelé jusqu'à ce que je l'aie vu.

"NON" ai-je tout de suite crié. "IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'IL APPROCHE OU TOUCHE UN SEUL DES CHEVEUX DE MA FILLE" Hurlais-je haut et fort. Tout le monde se retourna et me regarda. Je sais que je faisais une scène, mais je n'allais pas laisser une sangsue toucher à ma Bella.

La sangsue qui s'appelait Cullen se dirigea vers ma fille. Je me tenais devant elle de manière protectrice. "Je veux un autre médecin" Dis-je plus calmement cette fois.

"Il n'y a personne d'autre. Tout le monde est occupé" Parla la sangsue. "Votre fille a besoin de mon aide. Je vous promets que je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Regardez-la, si vous ne me laissez pas la soigner, il se pourrait qu'il soit trop tard" dit-il calmement.

Je me retournais et regardais Bella. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable et sans défense. Les paroles qu'il prononça coulaient en moi. Si je refuse qu'il la soigne, elle pourrait m-mourir.

Je regardai le médecin. "Très bien, mais je veux être dans la salle à tout moment Cullen."

"D'accord, s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Carlisle" Comme si j'allais être civilisé avec ce monstre.

Tout le monde s'était tourné et exécutait leur travail à ce stade. La sangsue emmena ma fille et je le suivis derrière. Ne jamais les quitter des yeux.

**PPOV**

Comment pouvais-je effrayer ma Bella?

J'ai besoin de me rattraper auprès d'elle. J'ai besoin de la trouver et de lui présenter des excuses pour avoir causé sa douleur. Mais chaque fois que j'essaye de muter de nouveau, j'échouais. La colère était trop forte, c'était tout à fait normal que je ne pouvais pas redevenir humain.

Je me suis assis sur le sol en sanglotant. Regardez comme je suis pathétique. Au lieu d'être un homme lui faisant face à ce qu'elle a à dire. Je me suis assis sur le sol dans la forêt, en pleurs. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je laisse les larmes effectuer leur chute. Le ciel s'est couvert peu à peu, mais je n'a pas cherché à me déplacer. Mon esprit réclamait Bella.

_**"Paul?"**_ entendis-je Sam par la pensée.

Je n'arrivais même pas à penser par moi-même.

**_"Tu as raison. J'ai besoin te parler c'est une urgence. Où es-tu, je veux le faire en personne!"_**

**_"Je suis dans les bois près du lycée."_** Pensais-je. _**"S'il s'agit d'une réprimande sur la bagarre, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. "**_

**_"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ça ne peut pas attendre"_** J'ai entendu ses pattes marteler contre le sol et elles se sont rapprochées. Je n'ai fait aucune tentative pour me lever. Je suis juste resté là.

Il est finalement arrivé très vite. Dans sa forme de loup.

_**"Peut-on parler en personne, s'il te plaît"**_ Demanda-t-il. Il semblait contrarié et pitoyable, mais il a gardé son esprit bloqué de sorte que je ne voie pas de quoi il s'agissait.

_**"Je ne peux pas Sam. Chaque fois que j'essaie. Je ne peux pas."**_ Il acquiesça.

**_"Je vais devoir te le dire sous forme de loup, alors"_** Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'est posé à côté de moi sur le sol.

"Paul, je sais que cela va être dur de te dire cela, mais ... C'est Bella" Ma tête bondit.

Bella? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Elle va bien? Est-ce à cause de moi? Cette dernière question de nouveau fait couler mes larmes. Mais Sam ne dit rien à ce sujet.

**_"Elle a été victime d'un accident de voiture Paul. Quand elle rentrait chez elle ce midi. Elle est à l'hôpital."_** Mon cœur s'est instantanément brisé en deux. Les larmes ont commencé à s'épaissir. Ma Bella?

**_"J'ai besoin de la voir!"_** Pensais-je en me levant.

J'ai essayé de muter à nouveau. La seule pensée dans ma tête c'était Bella. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Ça a marché. J'ai attrapé mes vêtements et j'ai couru vers le parking du lycée avec Sam à ma suite. Ma camionnette était toujours là. J'ai sauté dedans et fonçais vers l'hôpital de Forks. Le trajet était court et rapide. Je pouvais sentir Sam me regarder. Probablement parce que les larmes coulaient toujours sur mon visage. Je m'en fous cependant. Je n'ai fait aucune tentative pour les arrêter. Chaque larme que je laissais couler, c'était pour ma Bella.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et avons couru à l'intérieur. Sam me montra le chemin. Alors que nous avons tournés dans un coin, j'ai vu tout le monde. Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared et Kim.

J'ai couru vers Charlie et j'ai ignoré les autres. Alors que je m'approchais de lui, je pouvais sentir un vampire? Attendez ... L'un d'eux travaille ici, j'espère que Charlie n'a pas laissé la sangsue la soigner! J'ai regardé autour et j'ai vu le médecin parler à une infirmière pas si loin de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. J'ai lancé un autre regard autour de la salle et me suis assis trois rangées de chaises derrière où le reste des sangsues se trouvaient. Il y en avait 7 y comprit le docteur. Qu'est-ce que Charlie pensait?

"C'était la seule option pour la soigner, Paul" dit Charlie en regardant mon expression. "Il n'y avait pas d'autres médecins et quand les garçons se sont tous montrés, le médecin a senti le besoin d'appeler son clan juste au cas où il y aurait des problèmes" Il a parlé avec ce venin palpable dans sa voix.

"Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Lui demandais-je. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, mais je me foutais de ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

" Elle a écrasé sa camionnette dans un arbre. Elle ira bien, elle a une légère commotion cérébrale et aura besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle n'a rien de cassé. Elle a quelques égratignures et des contusions mais rien de grave. Dieu merci. Elle dort pour le moment. Mais quand elle se réveillera, nous pourrons la ramener à la maison. Elle s'est réveillée tôt et t'a demandé. " Mon cœur se mit à battre à nouveau. Elle allait bien! Et elle m'a demandé! "Vas la voir, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai besoin de te parler plus tard à propos de cette bagarre" J'hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Tout le monde me suivait des yeux.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvris la porte.

Elle était couchée sur le lit. Elle semblait si fragile. Je me dirigeai vers la chaise qui était à côté de son lit.

Je me suis assis et j'ai attrapé sa main dans la mienne. Charlie avait raison, elle avait eu quelques égratignures et des contusions. Je pressai mes lèvres sur celles qui étaient sur sa main.

"Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Je le devrais. Je suis une personne horrible. Je veux juste te protéger, je ne veux pas que les gens comme lui joue avec toi et j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je sais que je t'ai fait peur et ça m'a brisé le cœur. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de te faire plaisir "Les larmes coulaient en abondances et à ce moment-là, j'étais plein de sanglots.

"Bella, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes combien tu comptes pour moi et si je pouvais remonter dans le temps pour changer tout ça, je le ferais. Tu es tout pour moi. Lorsque tu es avec moi, je ne vois personne d'autre! Je ne vois que toi! Ta beauté m'a juste captivé. La façon dont tes yeux scintillent, la manière dont tu ris, la façon dont tu rougis. Tout cela fait bondir mon cœur. Bella, tu es la seule personne dans ce monde sans laquelle je ne peux pas vivre et si je te perdais ... eh bien, ma vie serait finie. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je t'aime "Je pleurais un peu plus.

"Je t'aime aussi, Paul" Murmura une petite voix.

Je levai les yeux et tombai sur une paire de magnifiques yeux bruns. Elle était réveillée.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu écoutes? Qu'est ce que tu as entendu?" Demandai-je.

"Tout" Elle a chuchoté. Elle n'était pas en colère?

"Bella-" Je pleurais alors que je la regardais. Elle m'a coupé.

"Paul, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et j'ai réagi de manière excessive tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû me douter que tu l'avais fait pour moi. Tout s'est passé si vite et j'ai juste paniqué. Je suis vraiment désolée si ça t'as donné l'impression que je ne te faisais pas confiance. Je te fais confiance plus qu'à quiconque dans ce monde ". Elle tendit la main et essuya les larmes sur mon visage avec ses doigts délicats.

Elle m'aime!

Isabella Swan m'aime!

Elle se redressa et poussa ses jambes sur le bord du lit. Je me suis immédiatement levé pour lui venir en aide.

"Tout va bien? Peut-être que tu devrais retourner au lit jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive?"

Elle rit. "Paul, j'ai une commotion cérébrale. Je n'ai rien cassé."

Elle était assise là, sur le bord du lit et j'ai mis ma main de chaque côté d'elle afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je savais que le moment était venu. Je me suis penché plus près de son visage quand elle se pencha vers moi. Nous avons pressés nos lèvres et cela ressemblait à de la magie. Elles fondirent ensemble parfaitement et nous les déplacions lentement en même temps. C'était tellement passionné et nous avons tous les deux utilisés ce moment pour montrer à l'autre combien nous nous aimions. Bella enroula sa main autour de mon cou pour me rapprocher d'elle. J'ai léché sa lèvre inférieure et elle l'a immédiatement ouverte. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire. Elle a un goût si doux, je ne pouvais pas résister d'en profiter. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et je l'ai gentiment attrapée. Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de moi et s'est écrasée contre moi. Aucun de nous, ne voulions rompre le baiser. Je me suis laissé tomber sur la chaise derrière moi et Bella a chevauché mes hanches. J'ai grogné contre sa bouche ce qui l'a amenée à gémir bruyamment. Cela m'a encourager à l'embrasser plus brutalement. Je la voulais.

Nous avons continué et quand nous séparâmes, nous portions tout les deux de grands sourires. Elle se pencha et embrassa doucement mes lèvres et murmura un "Wow"

Le baiser était à tomber par terre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose! Cette fille me rendait fou! Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne pour toujours!

"Je t'aime Isabella Swan" murmurai-je.

"Je t'aime aussi Paul Lahotte"

Nous nous sommes embrassés à nouveau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez du premier baiser? Pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir vu plus de Cullen? Dites moi tout et lâchez vous j'adore vous lire :p Je vous retrouve dimanche prochain avec un chapitre tout frais :p Je vous embrasse bien fort :D

Jess


	10. Chapter 10 : Bonne blague!

_**Bonjour, Bonjour! Nous sommes dimanche et voila le nouveau chapitre! Je tiens a faire un petit discours qui ne prendra pas trois plombes rassurez vous pour vous remercier de votre soutien, de vos messages qui me touchent toujours autant à chaque mail reçu et surtout de votre envie de continuer à lire cette histoire. Elle ne m'appartient pas mais c'est ma première traduction et je suis vraiment fière qu'elle vous plaise :p**_

_**Je voulais remercier particulièrement l'auteur, évidemment, mais aussi ma bêta (ma tite sœur d'amour :3) et une fille que j'ai connu ici et qui, à chaque rewiew, me fait rire et même pleurer (et oui tu y arrive!) alors un merci particulier à Juhn Shadow , mon œil de lynx préféré!**_

**_Voilà j'en ai fini avec les remerciements alors place à la lecture :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D _**

**_On se retrouve en bas ;)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapitre 10 : Bonne blague !**

**PPOV**

Je suis heureux. Plus qu'heureux. La fille que j'aime m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je suis le gars le plus chanceux du monde.

Bella a pu quitter l'hôpital cette nuit-là, mais le feu de camp a été annulé et nous avons décidé de le faire demain soir quand Bella sera en meilleure forme. Je ne veux pas lui mettre plus de pression. Je veux qu'elle soit prête quand je lui parlerais de ce que je suis.

Je suivais en voiture dernière celle de Charlie jusqu'à la maison de Bella. Sam avait renvoyé le reste de la patrouille et Jake avait prit Billy pour retourner chez eux.

Bella et moi allions passer la nuit à regarder des films et lézarder tandis que Charlie allait chez Billy. Je suis vraiment excité de pouvoir passer la nuit avec ma Bella. Ce sera la première fois que nous serons complètement seuls, avec personne d'autre autour. J'étais en quelque sorte nerveux. Je me suis arrêté devant la maison et Charlie aidait Bella à sortir de la voiture. J'ai immédiatement couru pour aider. Évidemment, Bella pensait que nous étions ridicule car elle prétendait pouvoir marcher toute seule.

Je secouais la tête et la porta comme une mariée jusqu'au salon, où je la déposai doucement sur le canapé.

Charlie se mit à rire et parti.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder?" ai-je demandé à Bella, alors que Je m'agenouillais devant les DVD qu'ils avaient.

"N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas chiante." A t-elle répondu. "Mais avant que nous regardions quoi que ce soit, je pense que nous devrions commander une pizza ou autre chose parce que je suis affamée" Elle rit depuis le canapé.

J'avais oublié qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avaient mangé depuis le déjeuner vu qu'il avait été interrompu.

J'ai attrapé le téléphone et j'ai dit à Bella de commander ce qu'elle aimait et je suis parti à la cuisine. Je voulais faire quelque chose de gentil pour Bella après ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui, à cause de moi. J'ai donc décidé de lui faire un festin. J'ai fait du pop-corn, mis des chips dans un bol, versé quelques boissons et attrapé un mélange de bonbons et de chocolat dans l'armoire. J'ai couru à l'étage et j'ai pris des oreillers et des couvertures dans le placard.

J'ai pris les oreillers et les couvertures dans la première chambre. Bella s'est tournée vers moi quand je suis revenu. Elle a regardé ce que je portais et a sourit.

Je plaçai le tout sur le canapé, me dirigeai vers les DVD et attrapai le premier que j'ai vu. Je l'ai placé dans le lecteur. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Probablement les pizzas. J'ouvris la porte et constatais que j'avais raison. J'ai payé et je suis retourné dans la salle de séjour. J'ai placé les pizzas en face de Bella et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je suis retourné à la cuisine et ai attrapé le reste de la nourriture.

Alors que je plaçais tout en face de Bella, elle écarquilla les yeux. "Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Je t'aurais aidé"

J'ai ri et dis: "Je le voulais Bella, je voulais te montrer à quel point je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé au déjeuner, je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant, mais je -."

"Paul, je te remercie. C'est parfait. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire que tu es désolé. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est oublié. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Maintenant assieds-toi pour que nous puissions voir ce film".

J'ai regardé l'écran du téléviseur. Le titre du film, **"Les Intrus"**, flashaient à travers lui. On dirait que j'ai choisi ce film. J'ai éteint la lumière et appuyais sur Play alors que je me positionnais sur le flan avec Bella à mes côtés.

Nous avons regardé le film tandis que nous mangions de la pizza et le reste de nourriture.

Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, Bella se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. J'ai souri en enveloppant mon bras autour d'elle et pressant mes lèvres sur son front. Elle frissonna sous mon toucher et se rapprocha de moi. Je n'ai, bien sûr, fais aucune objection.

Je baissai les yeux sur elle. M'aimera-t-elle encore quand elle saura ce que je suis? Allait-elle me détester? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans elle après avoir été aussi proche de moi. J'espère qu'elle le prendra bien.

"Bella" murmurai-je.

"Oui?" Chuchota-t-elle en retour.

"Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi"

Entendre ces paroles était comme une bouffée d'air frais.

Dire que j'étais nerveux aurait été un euphémisme. Mon estomac bouillonnait et je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose. J'ai regardé l'horloge dans ma cuisine. 18h00. Dans une heure, je serais au volant avec Bella pour l'emmener au Feu de camp. Cette pensée fit arrêter mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était la nuit où j'allais la perdre et elle se contentera de sortir de ma vie ... pour toujours. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voudra pas être avec moi. Je suis un monstre, après tout. Elle va probablement s'enfuir en hurlant. Je ne lui en voudrais pas.

La nuit dernière était incroyable et nous avons simplement regardé des films toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que Charlie soit revenu. C'était si bon d'être avec elle et de l'avoir dans mes bras. Quand elle est proche de moi, je me sens comme si ma vie est complète et je n'ai besoin de rien de plus pour vivre. Juste d'elle.

Charlie avait discuté de ce soir avec les anciens et ils avaient décidé que je devais être le seul à lui dire. Cela m'a rendu encore plus angoissé. Je sais que Charlie est nerveux au sujet de sa réaction aussi. Il n'est pas un loup parce qu'il n'est pas officiellement de la réserve. Il est de Forks. Charlie connait la meute depuis des années. Il le savait avant même que je mute. Vu que Billy et lui sont meilleurs amis et voisins, c'est logique qu'il sache tout. Je sais qu'il se sent mal que cela fasse souffrir Bella, de nouveau, pour lui se sera une grosse soirée.

Jake, Quil et Embry étaient ravis de cette soirée. D'un autre côté, ils semblaient penser que Bella, sera ravie et que tout s'arrangera parfaitement. Est-ce qu'ils vivent dans le monde des Bisounours? Ils me disent que je ne devrais pas être inquiet et qu'elle le prendra bien. Je sais que je devrais les écouter, après tout, elle était leur meilleure amie depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes.

J'ai regardé à nouveau l'horloge. 18h45. Je devrais partir. Je serais en avance, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je veux passer autant de temps que possible avec elle avant qu'elle ne me déteste.

J'ai conduit rapidement chez Bella et marchai vers la porte. J'ai entendu Charlie dans la cuisine. Alors que j'entrais, j'ai remarqué qu'il était assit à la table avec sa tête dans les mains. Il ne doit pas m'avoir entendu entrer, car il n'avait même pas fait le moindre mouvement. Je refermai la porte et me suis assis sur le siège en face de lui. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit la chaise racler sur le sol.

"Salut Paul, es-tu aussi nerveux que moi?" Demanda-t-il.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. A ce moment, Bella entra dans la pièce. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait ses cheveux bouclés qui coulaient le long de son dos. Elle portait un jean troué qui était rentré dans ses bottes Ugg. Elle portait un haut à manches longues noir simple qui faisait de ses courbes, un look incroyable.

"Êtes-vous prêt vous les gars?" Demanda Bella en souriant. Je pouvais dire qu'elle attendait avec impatience le feu de camp. Si seulement elle savait que ce soir changerait toute sa vie.

Charlie et moi nous couvrions notre tristesse et hochâmes la tête avec des petits sourires sur nos visages. Nous avons décidé que nous y allions à pied jusqu'à la plage.

Nous marchions en silence. Ni Charlie, ni moi ne voulions faire la conversation. Je savais que je devais tirer le meilleur parti de ces minutes avec Bella, mais je n'arrivais pas à parler.

Charlie marchait devant nous. J'en ai profité pour prendre la main de Bella et d'arrêter sa marche. Elle se retourna et me regarda avec curiosité.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Paul? Tu sembles tellement tendu." Demanda-t-elle concernée.

"Je vais bien Bella." Je m'approchai d'elle et posai mon bras autour de sa taille. Ce sera probablement la dernière fois que nous avons ces moments pour nous. J'ai alors placé une de mes mains sur son visage et j'ai doucement promené mes doigts pour voir une rougeur se propager à travers elle. "Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime et peu importe ce qui arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu es tout pour moi et ... Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens. Cela étant dit je t'aime et ça ne semble pas assez. "J'avais l'air abattu et je l'étais. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'elle signifie pour moi.

Elle ne dit rien et quand j'ai regardé son visage, tout ce que j'ai vu était le choc, alors j'ai laissé tomber ma main et je me suis éloigné loin d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus me dire ce qu'elle m'avait dit hier. Peut-être qu'elle ne m-m'aime p-pas!

Avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger mon bras autour de sa taille, elle me rattrapa et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser doux qui a provoqué des picotements sur mes lèvres et m'a laissé dans un état second.

Bella a vu cela et eut un petit rire. Elle a attrapé ma main et m'attira vers le lieu du feu de camp.

Tout le monde était déjà là. Jake, Quil et Embry étaient assit là, avec de grands sourires sur leur visages. Ils ont tous sauté et ont embrassé Bella quand elle s'approcha d'eux. Comment peuvent-ils être sûr qu'elle le prendra bien?

Billy, Quil senior et Charlie étaient tous assit en silence en regardant Bella.

Kim, Jared et Sam, Emily étaient tous entrain de se câliner près du feu. Comme je voudrais que Bella le prenne bien pour que nous puissions être comme ça.

Leah n'était pas en vue, elle ne prendrait surement pas la peine de venir. Elle aimait ne penser qu'à elle et nous n'avons jamais vu grand-chose d'elle à part lors des réunions. C'est une bonne chose car elle est, comme l'a déclaré Kim, une salope.

Tout le monde les a calmés et nous nous sommes tous assis. Je me suis assis à côté de Bella et j'ai tout de suite mis mon bras autour d'elle. Elle a souri et s'est rapproché tout en saisissant ma main libre et l'a liée à la sienne sur mes genoux. Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et je l'ai entendu respirer mon odeur.

J'ai regardé Charlie pour voir si c'était ok pour lui. Il cligna de l'œil et sourit. J'étais content qu'il approuve.

Nous avons tous commencé par manger et parler de choses aléatoires. Finalement, je pouvais sentir l'atmosphère se tendre et poussa tout le monde dans le cercle tourné vers les anciens.

"Il est temps" Billy mima pour moi.

"Bella?" Murmurai-je. Tout le monde nous regardait et je sentais mon estomac faire des sauts. Elle releva sa tête vers moi. J'ai déplacé mon bras sur ses épaules et me tournai entièrement pour lui faire face. J'ai entrelacé nos deux mains.

"Bella, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire" Dis-je en regardant nos mains entrelacées. J'ai regardé Charlie, son visage était comme de la pierre. Il ne montrait aucune émotion.

J'ai regardé le visage de Bella. Elle avait l'air confuse.

"Bella, moi et les gars ... Heu... nous sommes des loups garous"

Tout le monde était entrain de regarder Bella, silencieuse, attendant une réaction. Mais elle n'en avait pas. Son expression n'avait pas changé.

Puis elle a fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas prévue.

Elle éclata de rire!

Comment peut-elle rire de quelque chose de si grave? J'ai regardé la meute. Ils sont tous restés silencieux.

"HAHAHA des loups garous Bien joué! Je peux savoir quelle est la véritable chose importante que tu devais me dire?" Demanda t-elle toujours en riant.

"Bella, je suis sérieux. Nous sommes des loups garous."

Elle m'a regardé et a cessé de rire. "Oh, allez. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau." Elle a retiré sa main de la mienne et j'ai immédiatement senti le vide.

J'ai regardé Billy. Il hocha la tête. Sachant évidemment ce que je lui demandais silencieusement. Je me tournai vers Bella, et vu la gêne dans ses yeux.

"Je vais te montrer" Je me levai avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre et j'ai couru dans les bois.

Je mutais.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeais vers le groupe. La meute se tourna vers moi et cela incita Bella à se tourner aussi.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant moi. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle me fixa avec sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

Je me suis arrêté devant elle et j'ai attendu. Elle avait l'air un peu effrayée, donc je me suis laissé tomber doucement sur le sol en face d'elle. Je n'étais pas plus grand qu'elle.

Elle sembla retrouver de nouveau ses esprits en se levant. Je fermais les yeux. C'est ce qu'elle va faire. S'enfuir et ne jamais plus me parler. Mais à ma grande surprise, j'ai senti son toucher sur ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux et elle était assise directement en face de moi sur le sol.

Elle sourit quand je la regardais. Elle n'avait plus l'air effrayée. Je lui souris en retour. Ce qui la fit rire.

"D'accord, je te crois."

Cela a fait bondir mon cœur de joie, elle me croit et elle ne fuit pas. Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux et elle la caressa. Son contact me fit fermer les yeux et gémir. J'ai entendu le rire de tout le monde autour de nous. Zut, j'ai oublié que tout le monde était là. Ils ne peuvent pas tout simplement disparaître.

"Paul, je pense que Bella a besoin de connaître autre chose aussi" Charlie parla pour la première fois. Il avait un sourire sur son visage, sans doute parce que Bella le prenait si bien.

Je me levai et léchai le visage de Bella. Elle poussa un cri et frappa mon corps tandis que doucement je fouettais ma queue sur son visage.

Je mutais dans les bois et remis mes vêtements sur moi. L'ambiance autour du feu était moins tendue. Mais dès que je pensais à ce qu'il me restait à lui dire après, je sentais le retour des nerfs.

"Bella. Il y a plus. Ok Bella, Heu ... Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que j'ai à dire maintenant. Ok ... Tu es mon imprégnée." J'ai regardé son visage, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était de la confusion.

"Être mon imprégnée, signifie que tu es mon âme sœur ou mon véritable amour. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Kim est l'imprégnée de Jared et Emily est l'imprégnée de Sam. Tu es à moi."

"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-elle un peu excitée.

J'ai hoché la tête. Elle a sauté sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je pouvais entendre rire tout le monde dans le fond.

Elle s'écarta avec un grand sourire sur son visage ainsi que des rougeurs sur ses joues. Elle a probablement été gêné par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je la rapprochais de moi.

"Mec, je t'avait dit qu'elle le prendrait bien!" Cria Quil à travers le feu. Tout le monde rit.

"Tu fais partie de l'équipe, Bella" Jake rit.

"Leah va aimer cela. Une autre fille qu'elle pourra détester! Que dis-je, elle déteste déjà tout le monde, qu'ils soient des garçons ou des filles." Plaisanta Embry.

Billy et Quil senior ont décidé de mettre fin à la soirée avec certaines des histoires de la réserve. Bella les trouvaient très intéressantes et écouta attentivement Billy jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Je l'ai prise délicatement et dit aux autres que j'allais la ramener chez elle. Charlie m'a remercié et m'a donné la clé de la maison.

Elle avait l'air si paisible pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle était si fragile et mignonne. Je savais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour la protéger et je serais toujours là, peu importe ce que la vie nous réservais.

Quand je suis arrivé chez elle, je la posai doucement sur son lit. Je n'ai jamais été dans sa chambre. C'était tellement propre et bien rangé. Tout semblait avoir une place bien précise et je me sentais comme si j'y appartenais aussi.

Je plaçais doucement les couvertures sur elle et l'embrassai sur le front.

J'étais content qu'elle m'ait accepté. Elle est hors du commun et tout à moi.

Mon seul véritable amour.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous penser de l'annonce de l'imprégnation et du faite qu'il soit un loup garou? Pas trop déçu? Dites les bons comme les mauvaises choses :p **

**Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre de transition avec celui-là alors je vous fais pleins de bizouilles je vous adore!**

**Jess**


	11. Chapter 11 : Loup Garou

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez un très bon dimanche :D Sachez que je suis plus qu'heureuse de vous faire partager cette histoire et voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreuses a me laisser vos impressions et vos ressentis c'est juste que du bonheur. Alors un ENORME merci à vous toutes :p**

**Je ne vais pas épiloguer des heures je vais remercier les anonymes et je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre (Sachez qu'il est très court mais étant une simple traductrice, je n'y suis pour rien lol) On se retrouve en bas de chapitre :p Je vous fais d'énormes bizous :3**

**.**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**.**

**_Yinbuffy_ : Mille merci pour ta rewiew et sache que non je ne te lâcherais pas tout de suite :p Cette histoire me tiens particulièrement à coeur et j'irais jusqu'au bout de la traduction :p Sache que pour l'histoire elle y va crescendo mais les bisous et les câlins seront au rendez-vous :p Encore merci et voila la suite :p**

**_Grazie_: Merci de ton soutien sur chaque chapitre et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire gros bisous**

**_Guest_ : Oui comme tu dis mais beaucoup pourrait penser comme les garçons (moi la première mdr) Après je pense que c'est dans son caractère à Bella de le prendre aussi bien :p Dans cette suite, on pourra mieux la comprendre vu que c'est son PoV :p J'espère que la suite te plaira gros bisous**

**_Justine_ : Oui je comprend ton opinion et j'avoue que j'ai été déçu aussi qu'elle le prenne aussi bien et aussi vite mais bon comme je te l'ai dit (vive FB :p) c'est malheureusement pas ma faute lol maintenant voila son PoV peut etre qu'il te permettra d'y voir un peu plus clair :p En tout cas merci pour ton soutien pleins de gros bisous :D**

**.**

**Maintenant place au chapitre :D**

**.**

**Chapitre 11 : Loup-Garou**

_**C'est juste le point de vue de Bella après que Paul s'arrête de parler sur le chemin du feu de camp.**_

_**Ce n'est pas très long car l'auteur sentait qu'elle se répétait.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BPOV**

J'ai incité Paul à me suivre pour rejoindre les autres sur la plage. Dans quelle direction, la conversation allait-elle? Pensait-il que j'allais le quitter ?! Hors de question! Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé hier. Hier soir, il a été le gars le plus doux que n'importe quelle fille pouvait espérer, nous nous sommes assis et nous avons regardé un film ensemble et je vous jure que c'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Il m'a fait l'aimer encore plus.

Il n'était pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui. Il semblait très nerveux et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il gardait quelque chose en lui.

Après que tout le monde nous ait dit bonsoir, Paul et moi, nous nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre et il mit son bras autour de moi. La sensation de proximité me rassurait, je me sentais en sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me pencher vers lui et de sentir son odeur.

Après un moment à plaisanter et rire, tout le monde semblait se calmer et je sentis Paul bouger à côté de moi. J'ai déplacé ma tête de sa poitrine pour le regarder. Son expression du visage montrait qu'il était effrayé et désespéré. Cela me brisa le cœur de le voir comme ça, je voulais apaiser sa douleur. Je pouvais sentir les regards du groupe sur nous quand Paul prit mes mains dans les siennes et entrelaça nos doigts.

Il évita mon regard quand il dit "Bella, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire." Je le savais, il gardait quelque chose en lui. Qu'est ce? Des dilemmes éventuels se précipitèrent dans ma tête. Est-il marié? Est-il gay? A-t-il un enfant? N'aimait-il pas ma cuisine?

"Bella, les gars et moi ... Heu... sommes des loups garous"

Quoi?

Parmi toutes les possibilités qui trottaient dans ma tête, ce n'était certainement pas l'une d'elles. Ça doit être une blague. Ce n'est pas très drôle, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de piquer une crise de rire qui rompit le silence.

"Ha Ha Ha des loups garous! Bien joué - Maintenant, quelle est la véritable chose importante que tu dois me dire?"

"Bella, je suis très sérieux. Nous sommes des loups garous." Dit Paul avec incrédulité et de la colère dans sa voix. J'ai arrêté de rire et le regardais. Il avait l'air si sérieux. Comme si j'étais assez bête pour gober une chose pareille!

"Oh, allez. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau." J'ai tiré mes mains loin de lui pour prouver mon sérieux. Comment pouvait-il me faire une blague?

La prochaine chose que je vis fut Paul qui bondit et dit: "Je vais te montrer" avant que je puisse dire autre chose, il courut dans les bois. J'ai observé chaque personne autour de moi et tout le monde évitait mon regard. Pourquoi tout le monde faisait partie de cette blague? Je veux dire même mon père en fait partie! Tout le monde se retourna et regarda au-dessus de l'endroit où Paul venait de disparaître dans les bois il y a un moment. Je me retournai et trouvait un loup gris. C'EST QUOI CA! Le loup se dirigea vers nous et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. Je devais rêver. Paul ne peut pas être ce loup n'est-ce pas ? Non, impossible!

Le loup était maintenant debout devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Qu'en est-il s'il me fait mal? Je suis restée immobile jusqu'à ce que le loup se couche sur le sol face à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait revenir à moi, mais il me semblait comprendre que c'était mon Paul et j'étais sans doute entrain de lui faire du mal en ne réagissant pas face à lui.

Je me suis levée et me suis assise sur le sol à côté du loup, de Paul. Il avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas me remarquer à ses côtés. Je tendis la main et touchai son crâne. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa mon regard. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que c'était mon Paul. Je lui sourit et il sourit aussi. Voir un sourire de loup était plutôt amusant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement pour montrer ses dents, mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal. Je lui ris au visage et murmura "Ok, je te crois."

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur mes genoux et je jouais doucement avec sa fourrure. J'ai entendu un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres et le rire remplissait l'air autour de nous. J'avais oublié tout le monde.

"Paul, je pense que Bella a besoin de connaître également autre chose" Dit mon père. Autre chose? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être? Je veux dire il y a déjà un loup! Plus rien ne m'étonnerait après ça.

J'ai senti quelque chose d'humide lécher mon visage. Je criais et vis un sourire effronté sur le visage de Paul. Je l'ai frappé sur le bras alors qu'il allait s'enfuir. J'essuyais la bave de mon visage et me retournais pour voir que Paul avait de nouveau disparu, mais avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à l'endroit où il pouvait être, il était de retour à mes côtés. Il avait l'air tendu et nerveux à nouveau.

"Bella. Il y a plus. Ok Bella, Heu ... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, donc je vais juste te le dire. Okay ... Tu es mon imprégnée."

Hein? C'est quoi une imprégnée?

"Être mon imprégnée signifie que tu es mon âme sœur ou l'amour de ma vie. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. Kim est l'imprégnée de Jared et Emily, celle de Sam. Tu es mienne."

QUOI? JE SUIS L'ÂME SOEUR DE PAUL! Je n'arrivais pas même pas à penser alors j'ai juste dit "Vraiment?" Je sais que je réagissais comme une adolescente mais je m'en fichais. Ce garçon, qui est à couper le souffle, est mon âme sœur, la personne avec qui je voulais être.

Tout ce que je fis à Paul, fut signe de tête et j'ai sauté dans ses bras. Ce garçon est à moi, A MOI! J'ai l'impression que mon monde vient de se transformer en conte de fées. Comment cela pourrait-il être vrai? Le groupe se mit à rire et j'ai réalisé qu'ils devaient me prendre pour une folle! Je m'éloignais de Paul mais il me tira de nouveau contre lui. Cela fit bondir mon cœur. J'ai plongé ma tête tout contre sa poitrine et je pouvais entendre Jake, Quil et Embry parler.

"Mec, je t'avais dit qu'elle le prendrait bien!"

"Tu fais partie de l'équipe, Bella"

"Leah va aimer cela. Une autre fille qu'elle puisse détester! Que dis-je, elle déteste tout le monde qu'ils soient garçons ou filles."

Je ne veux jamais rencontrer cette fille Leah.

Nous avons fini la nuit en écoutant les histoires de la Push qui me fit réaliser encore plus que ce monde était bien réel, bien qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps pour m'y habituer.

Je pouvais sentir le sommeil me rattraper alors que nous étions assis à côté du feu. Je voulais rester éveillée, mais je n'arrivais pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Je m'endormis dans les bras de mon Paul.

.

.

.

.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? Pensez-vous qu'elle le prend trop bien ? ou au contraire la comprenez-vous mieux? Dites moi tout :p Sachez que ma bêta (que j'aime fort fort fort) a tenu à vous laisser un petit mot :p Quand à moi je vous retrouve dimanche prochain avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui j'espère que vous plaira tout autant**

**Jess**

**.**

**.**

**_Petit mot de mag_ : Mille merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires! J'estime que Jess a plus de mérite que moi mais certain(e)s prennent tout de même le temps de m'adresser un gentil petit mot. Moi, j'ai juste un mot pour vous décrire: ADORABLES!**

**Et bien sur un grand merci à ma chérie qui m'offre cette opportunité d'être sa beta 3 love you my sister!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Je veux te dire quelque cho

**Bonjour, bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce dimanche mi pluie et mi soleil pour ma part lol J'ai vu que le précédent chapitre vous as plu malgré sa petite longueur mdr Rassurez-vous ce chapitre est un peu plus long mais surtout pleins d'émotions :p Donc je ne vais pas m'attarder je vais répondre aux rewiews anonymes et je vous retrouve en bas :p D'ailleurs pour celles (et/ou ceux lol) qui me laisse des rewiews anonymes, pourriez-vous signer vos rewiews pour que je puisse vous reconnaître ça sera plus simple :p**

**Réponses rewiews anonymes : **

**Guest 1 : Je t'en prie ma chérie et c toujours un plaisir de voir et de lire tes commentaires :p Pleins de bizouilles**

**Guest 2 : Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi maintenant a voir comment elle va le prendre au sujet des Vampires lol**

**Guest 3 : Merci pour ta rewiew et voila la suite :p Gros bisou**

**Chapitre 12 : Je veux te dire quelque chose**

**BPOV**

Je me suis réveillée avec le soleil brillant sur mon visage. Je me suis assise et me suis étirée. Comment avais-je fini ici? La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était les câlins avec Paul au Feu de camp.

L'horloge indiquait 09h00. J'ai glissé vers le bord du litet les événements de la nuit dernière me revinrent en mémoire.

Les gars sont des loups garous. Paul est un loup-garou et je suis son imprégnée. L'amour de sa vie.

Il est difficile de s'imaginer que des créatures mythiques soient réelles. Je veux dire, quand votre subconscient croient qu'ils sont réels et qu'ils sortent à la pleine lune, vous avez une partie de vous qui n'y crois pas.

Puis, quelque chose me frappa. La pleine lune?

Il n'y avait pas de pleine lune la nuit dernière. Je me suis mise debout. Comment aurait-il pu se transformer en un loup-garou s'il n'y avait pas la pleine lune ? J'y repensais. Je n'ai jamais posé de questions hier soir. Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide ? Je n'en sais rien du tout.

J'ai attrapé mon téléphone et j'ai envoyé un texto rapidement à Paul.

_Paul,_

_Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui?_

_Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on se voie?_

_Avec amour Bella x_

J'ai hésité sur le mot amour ou le mot bisous à la fin, mais j'ai décidé de le mettre quand même.

J'ai rapidement pris une douche et me suis habillée d'un short blanc, d'un débardeur bleu et j'ai mis une paire de tongs.

Quand j'ai vérifié mon téléphone, j'ai remarqué que j'avais reçu la réponse de Paul.

_Bella,_

_Je ne fais rien_

_J'aimerais te voir_

_Veux-tu venir chez moi? Je t'aime_

_Paul x_

J'ai souri.

Sa maison? Il veut que j'aille chez lui! Mais qu'en est-il de ses parents? Oh, je suis réellement paniquée de le savoir.

_Paul,_

_Okay, pour chez toi!_

_Mais tes parents sont d'accord pour que je vienne?_

_Je t'aime aussi_

_Bella x_

Je me suis assise sur le bord de mon lit attendant une réponse que je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps. Je l'ai vite ouvert et il indiquait:

_Bella,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de mes parents_

_Disons simplement qu'ils ne sont jamais là_

_Je t'en parlerais quand je te verrai_

_Je passe te prendre dans une heure!_

_Tu m'as vraiment manqué_

_Avec amour Paul (ton propre loup-garou chaud)_

Cela me fit rire à la fin. Quelqu'un à un énorme ego, même si c'est vrai.**  
**

Je regardai le texto, j'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a à me dire au sujet de ses parents. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils jamais à la maison? Je repensais à la journée quand j'ai rencontré Paul, j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps, même si cela ne faisait pas plus d'une semaine. Je pensais à la conversation que nous avions quand il m'a aidé à nettoyer la vaisselle. Il a dit qu'il savait que je mentais à propos de la raison pour laquelle je suis revenue à La Push. Je pense que c'est aujourd'hui que je devrais lui révéler la vérité.

Je finis de me boucler les cheveux et mis une légère touche de maquillage avant d'aller en bas pour faire le petit déjeuner.

Charlie était assis devant la télé avec un bol de céréales. On dirait que son estomac ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. J'ai décidé de manger des céréales aussi parce que je ne voulais rien faire car Paul serait là dans 20 minutes.

Je me suis assise avec Charlie et croquais dans mes céréales.

"Comment suis-je allée dans mon lit papa hier soir? Je ne me souviens pas de m'être réveillée."

Charlie ne quittait pas des yeux le téléviseur. "Paul t'a ramené à la maison" Dit-il simplement.

Charlie n'a pas dit grand-chose, je crois qu'il a peur de ce que je pense au sujet des loups garou. Quand j'eus fini de manger, je pris mon plat et le lavai au-dessus de l'évier. Plus que 10 minutes et Paul serait ici. Je me rassis dans le salon et regardais les nouvelles du sport que Charlie regardait. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me lever parce que je savais que c'était Paul. La porte du salon s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Paul, plus beau que jamais. Quand il me vis assise sur le canapé son sourire s'agrandit et éclaira la pièce. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Il se dirigea vers moi et me jeta sur son épaule. J'ai senti qu'il marchait vers la porte mais avant qu'il l'atteigne, Charlie lui a cria de revenir.

"Oui Charlie?" Répondit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

"Le directeur a appelé et a dit que nous devrons assister à une réunion à l'école, lundi, au sujet du combat qui a eu lieu vendredi. Selon lui, un parent ou tuteur devrait être avec toi." Je le sentis se crisper. "Je serai ton tuteur et je vais trouver quelqu'un pour couvrir mon quart de travail pour moi." J'ai senti Paul hocher la tête et il avait l'air de se détendre.

"Okay Charlie, Merci. Je vais enlever votre fille maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais la ramener pour le dîner" Charlie se mit à rire et Paul commença à marcher de nouveau.

Il semblait me porter depuis des siècles et tout ce que je pouvais voir était le trottoir en dessous de moi. Nous marchions à côté. Paul s'arrêta brusquement et bloqua mes jambes d'un seul bras pour prendre une paire de clés dans sa poche. Je l'ai entendu déverrouiller une porte et marcher à l'intérieur. Il me mis doucement sur mes pieds. Il a laissé ses mains sur ma taille et avec son pied, referma la porte derrière lui.

J'ai regardé tout autour de moi. Il semblait que nous étions chez lui. Je me tournai vers lui et souris. "Alors, c'est ta maison. Peux-tu me faire visiter?" Il sourit de son sourire à couper le souffle, qui révélait ses dents blanches, cela me rappelait la façon dont il souriait dans sa forme de loup.

"Bien sûr" Il attrapa ma main et me tira vers une pièce.

Il m'a montré le bas de l'étage qui n'était qu'une cuisine et un salon. C'était vraiment sympa, mais il semblait que personne n'y vivait. C'était propre et bien rangé.

Il m'a emmené à l'étage et m'a montré les pièces du haut. Il est arrivé à une porte et murmura quelque chose à propos du bureau de sa mère et qu'il n'était pas autorisé à y entrer. Nous sommes arrivés à la dernière pièce au bout du couloir.

"C'est ma chambre" Il ouvrit la porte et me tira à l'intérieur.

C'était tellement éclairé et lumineux. C'était incroyable! Les murs étaient d'une couleur brun clair , son lit et son canapé étaient crème. Les couleurs étaient harmonieuses. Il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de choses dans sa chambre, sauf le lit, le canapé et un bureau avec un ordinateur portable dessus. Il y avait une porte sur la droite qu'il m'a indiqué comme étant un dressing.

"Wow, Paul c'est vraiment sympa!" Dis-je en le fixant.

Il secoua la tête et dit: "Non ça ne l'est pas, je ne passe beaucoup de temps ici donc c'est un peu ennuyeux. Je ne fait que de dormir ici et la plupart des nuits, je suis en patrouille de toute façon." Dit-il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit et me tira vers lui. Il était assis avec sa tête reposant sur le panneau tandis que je me recroquevillai à côté de lui et posai ma tête avec douceur sur sa poitrine tiède.

"Une patrouille?" Demandai-je. Pourquoi dans le monde aurait-il besoin de patrouiller plutôt que de dormir.

"Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Les gars viendront ensemble afin que nous puissions te donner des détails sur tous les trucs de loup-garou. Parce que je sais que tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi que ce soit et tu as peut-être quelques questions" dit-il. "Mais maintenant je veux te parler de mes parents."

Je levais la tête et le regardais.

.

.

.

**PPOV**

Avoir Bella ici avec moi maintenant me donnait envie de le crier sur les toits. Cela m'a fait sentir comme la personne la plus heureuse et en vie. Elle était restée avec moi après que je sois rentré dans une colère noire et que j'ai frappé quelqu'un, et elle est coincée avec moi après que je lui ai avoué que je suis un loup-garou. Elle est faite pour moi. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle créature merveilleuse comme elle? **_(N/T : Désolée mais il fallait que j'intervienne... Quelles filles ne résisteraient pas à Paul après ce genre de discours? mdr)_**

"Mais maintenant je veux te parler de mes parents." Je savais que je devais lui dire, je veux qu'elle sache et je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle ne savait pas jusqu'au SMS de ce matin. Charlie a dû penser que ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire.

Mon ange m'a regardé, elle était silencieuse et me disait de continuer. Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai commencé l'histoire.

"Quand j'avais deux ans mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture. Je ne me souviens pas du tout de lui parce que j'étais jeune. Ma mère n'a jamais prit le temps de s'occuper de moi et a consacré entièrement son temps à son travail. C'est une sorte d'entreprise féminine. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle fait, mais elle voyage beaucoup. J'avais l'habitude d'aller avec elle, mais il est arrivé à un point tel que je lui ai dit quand j'avais treize ans que je voulais revenir dans ma ville natale qui est ici à la Push. Elle a protesté pendant un certain temps, mais finalement elle a accepté. Nous sommes revenus ici, mais ma mère ne passe beaucoup de temps ici, elle voyage toujours beaucoup. Au fil des années, la seule forme de parent normal que j'ai eu, c'est ton père. Billy m'a beaucoup aidé mais il a son propre loup-garou de fils à s'occuper. Alors, Charlie a agit comme un parent pour moi au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Évidemment, je ne t'ai jamais remplacée. "Je lui ai souri et j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait des larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Je tendis la main et les repoussaient.

"Ne pleure pas, je déteste quand tu es bouleversée" murmurai-je pour elle.

"Je suis tellement désolé Paul. Je n'aurais pas dû mentionner tes parents sur le message. Je me sens mal. Tu pourrais me détester si tu voulais. Je suis désolée" Les larmes tombaient plus vite sur son visage. Elle est si altruiste! Comment peut-elle être en colère contre elle-même?

J'essuyais une nouvelle fois ses larmes et me penchais pour embrasser son crâne. "Bella, cesse de t'excuser. Pour autant que je sache, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de toi dans ma vie et je serais le plus heureux des hommes" murmurai-je à son oreille. Elle se calma, leva la main et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était doux et plein d'amour. À mon grand désarroi, elle s'écarta en premier. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et dit: "Je dois te dire quelque chose moi aussi"

Qu'avait-elle besoin de me dire?

"Rappelle-toi le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, la semaine dernière, tu m'as aidé à laver la vaisselle?" J'ai hoché la tête pour dire que je me souvenais, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait me dire.

"Tu avais dit que tu savais que je mentais à propos de la raison pour laquelle je suis revenue à La Push" Je me souvenais. Allait-elle me le dire?

"Je mentais. La raison pour laquelle je suis revenue ici c'est parce que ..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit: "ma mère est une salope!" Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. "Elle me déteste et la seule raison pour laquelle elle m'a emmenée avec elle, c'était pour détruire Charlie. Elle savait à quel point nous étions proche et elle voulait ruiner ça. Elle a épousé ce... ce..., à défaut d'un autre connard qui me haïssait." Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine pour que je ne puisse pas voir son visage, mais je pouvais encore l'entendre.

"Renée, une mauvaise excuse pour une personne que je dois appeler ma mère, ne s'est jamais soucié de moi. Elle ne voulait même pas me parler et quand elle le faisait, c'était juste des commentaires sarcastiques sur la façon dont je devais mourir ou comment j'étais si hideuse. J'ai dû commencer à acheter ma propre nourriture et des vêtements quand j'avais quatorze ans parce qu'elle a dit que j'étais une perte de son argent et que je n'étais pas reconnaissante. J'ai donc trouvé un emploi dans un restaurant. J'avais l'habitude d'y travailler tous les soirs après l'école, parfois je n'allais pas à l'école parce que j'avais besoin d'argent. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des amis de toute façon. Tout le monde était si méchant avec moi. Phil, le connard avec qui elle s'est mariée, n'a jamais été gentil avec moi non plus. Ils ne m'ont jamais blessé physiquement, c'était juste ce qu'ils disaient. Je ne pouvais pas y faire face, alors j'ai gardé tous mes salaires et je les ai dépensés sur un vol à destination de Port Angeles. Au début, j'avais peur de dire à ma mère que je partais, parce que je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser partir, mais quand je lui ai dit 10 minutes avant mon départ elle a juste ri et dit: _**"Je ne m'inquiète pas, pour moi, tu seras morte à la seconde où tu seras hors de mon champ de vision"**_

Je sentais mon corps se tendre et j'ai commencé à trembler. Comment cette salope pouvait dire cela à ma Bella. Je veux y aller et arracher sa putain de tête pour avoir osé la traiter comme ça. Bella a dû ressentir mes tremblements, car elle a immédiatement commencé à frotter ma poitrine avec sa main. Son toucher était si calme et doux. La secousse s'est arrêtée mais j'étais toujours en colère.

"Mais je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle ait fait tout cela". Je la regardais confus, même si elle ne pouvait pas voir mon visage. "Si elle était une maman parfaite alors je n'aurais pas voulu revenir à La Push et puis je ne serais pas ici avec toi aujourd'hui." Cette pensée me terrifia. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans elle, maintenant que je sais qu'elle existe. Mes bras étaient serrés autour de sa taille et elle a resserré son emprise sur moi.

Elle resta silencieuse, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'elle n'irait nulle part à partir de maintenant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors? Comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre? Pas trop de larmes? Ni de colère? Perso on peut dire que Renée, chez moi, n'a pas fait l'unanimité! Que pensez-vous de cette révélation? Que se soit pour Paul comme pour Bella? Dites moi tout! Je raffole de vos rewiews et franchement c un énorme kiff de les lire tous les jours (je scrute très souvent ma boite mail mdr) En tout cas vous êtes juste géniaux de tout vos mots gentills :3 Je vous adore et je vous retrouve dimanche prochain avec un nouveau chapitre :p**

**Jess**


	13. Chapter 13 : A propos des Loup Garou

**Bonsoir a toutes! Et oui surprise! Ayant d'énormes soucis d'ordinateur (SNIF) et ne pouvant pratiquement rien faire avec ma tablette (mais heureusement qu'elle est la lol) j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a poster ce chapitre mais grâce (et vous pouvez d'ailleurs la remercier comme il se doit) à ma beta et petite soeur d'amour, mag, vous avez votre nouveau chapitre! Alors mille millions de merci tite soeur pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi :3**

**Je ne vais pas epiloguer plus longtemps je vous laisse ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira :p pardon pour les fautes si il y'en a c entièrement ma faute**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 13 : A propos des Loups garous**

**PPOV**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions assis là, nous tenant l'un contre l'autre, mais avant qu'on s'en rende compte, un coup à la porte se fit entendre, signifiant que les gars étaient là. J'ai entendu Bella soupirer alors qu'elle levait la tête de ma poitrine. Au moins je n'étais pas le seul qui voulait être tranquille.

Elle tenta de sortir du lit mais je n'avais pas desserré mon étreinte autour de sa taille de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

"Paul laisse-moi y aller. Il faut ouvrir cette porte" Rit-elle.

"Si nous ne répondons pas à la porte, ils vont disparaître." Murmurai-je pour elle.

Elle rit de nouveau et dit: "Mais j'ai des questions auxquelles il faut répondre de toute manière, donc lève-toi!"

Elle se libéra de mon bras et attrapa ma main pour me faire lever. J'ai ri, comme si elle pouvait réussir à me faire lever. J'ai gardé ma main dans la sienne et suis sortit du lit tandis qu'elle me tirait.

Je l'ai jetée sur mon épaule à nouveau et elle cria tandis que je descendais les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte. Alors que j'ouvris la porte, les gars ont commencé à rire.

"Comment c'est d'être suspendue Bella?" Quil éclata de rire. Bella soupira.

Je me suis écarté afin que les gars puissent passer. Ils se sont tous dirigés vers le salon. Je portais Bella et l'ai déposée sur le canapé. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et m'installais confortablement. Elle se blottit contre moi et a entrelacé nos doigts. Les gars nous ont regardés choqués de voir ce que nous étions devenus, mais aucun d'eux ne dit rien.

"Alors Bella que veux-tu nous demander?" Je la regardai.

"Ouais qu'est-ce que tu veux nous demander sur ces loups garous impressionnant!" Cria Quil. Pourquoi doit-il parler si fort?

"Heu ... Comment avez-vous pu vous transformer hier alors qu'il n'y avait pas de pleine lune?" Demanda-t-elle doucement. Les gars éclatèrent tous de rire. Je ne le fit pas enfin, je veux dire, comment pouvait-elle savoir.

"Nous ne mutons pas quand il y a une pleine lune. Nous pouvons muter à tout moment, mais nous devons juste être en colère. Parfois, nous perdons le contrôle que lorsque nous sommes en colère et la mutation se fait contre notre volonté. Cela m'est arrivé plus d'une fois. Alors nous pouvons pas redevenir nous-même jusqu'à ce que nous ayons nos émotions sous contrôle "

Elle hocha la tête et réfléchit une minute. Les gars avaient enfin arrêté de rire et nous étions tous à attendre que Bella passe à la question suivante.

"Pourquoi devez-vous patrouiller et où patrouillez-vous?"

Sam répondit à cette question.

"Nous, les loups garous, avons un ennemi et ils vivent à Forks. Nous sommes ennemis parce que les loups garous existent pour protéger les gens contre eux. Ici, à Forks, ils prétendent qu'ils sont différents et ne sont là que pour vivre normalement. Nous avons un traité avec eux, ils ne peuvent pas venir sur nos terres et nous ne les attaquons pas. Ils ne peuvent pas tuer un être humain et s'ils le font, nous serons préparés pour un combat. La raison pour laquelle nous patrouillons c'est pour qu'on sache s'ils ont été sur nos terres. Nous patrouillons dans les bois afin que les gens ne puissent pas nous voir. Nous nous relayons pour patrouiller afin que nous ayons notre dose de sommeil "

Bella semblait vraiment intéressée. "Et qui sont vos ennemis?" Les gars m'ont tous regardé demandant silencieusement s'ils devaient lui répondre ou non. J'ai hoché la tête.

"Nos ennemis sont les Cullen. Ce sont des vampires"

Bella se raidit dans mes bras. "Mon médecin était un Cullen. Était-il l'un d'eux?"

Nous avons tous hoché la tête.

Bella avait l'air effrayé. "Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas sucé mon sang? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tuée?"

"Ce ne sont pas des vampires normaux. Ils ne se nourrissent pas d'humains. Seulement d'animaux."

Cette information la laissa sous le choc. Elle me regardait avec de l'inquiétude inscrit sur son visage. "Des animaux?, Et si l'un d'eux vous blessaient !" Les gars se moquaient d'elle à nouveau. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle. Elle avait l'air tellement effrayée. Je la rapprochais de moi et la serrais près de moi.

"Haha, nous sommes peut-être des animaux, mais je ne pense pas que nous avons un goût très agréable pour les sangsues" Quil éclata de rire. Je leur lançais un regard de tueur et instantanément, ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Les sangsues trouvent notre sang répugnant" Précisa Sam.

"Es-ce que Billy et mon père sont des loups garous?" Demanda Bella.

"Non, ton père est pas de La Push donc il n'est pas un descendant. Quant à Billy. Ça a sauté sa génération parce qu'il n'y avait pas de vampires ici à l'époque."

Bella fit virevolter sa main. "Qu'en est-il Seth? Il traîne avec vous les gars n'es-ce pas?"

"Il est sur le chemin de la transformation, mais il ne sait rien à ce sujet pour le moment. Nous sommes devenus amis avec lui pour qu'il nous connaisse assez bien lorsqu'il mutera. Sa sœur Leah garde un œil sur lui. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûr de quand ça arrivera, mais nous savons que ce sera bientôt "Répondit Jared à sa question. Elle hocha la tête.

Dans l'ensemble, je pense qu'elle le prend vraiment bien. Nous avons continué à répondre à ses questions. Elle a posé des questions sur qui est le chef de la meute et pourquoi je devais aller dans les bois pour muter.

Puis elle se mit à rire. Nous l'avons tous regardé avec inquiétude. Pourquoi a-t-elle tout à coup éclaté de rire? "C'est pour ça que vous mangez tellement et pourquoi vous êtes si chaud!"

Nous avons ri aussi. "Oui, à peu près" rit Jake. "Cela dépend de quel type de chaleur tu parles parce que j'étais chaud avant d'être un loup-garou." Cela a provoqué Bella de jeter un oreiller sur sa tête. Il a décidé d'agir dramatiquement en se faisant semblant de se jeter sur le canapé puis sur le sol. L'oreiller ne l'avait même pas touché !

Après la scène dramatique de Jake, Bella semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Après environ une minute, elle demanda "vendredi dans la cafétéria, comment ne t'es-tu pas transformé alors que tu étais vraiment fou?"

"Je l'ai fait après, mais je me suis arrêté face à tout le monde. Je te gardais dans mon esprit. J'ai voulu lui faire du mal avant que je mute, alors j'ai essayé de garder mon sang-froid. C'est la plus longue fois que j'ai réussi à m'arrêter avant de muter ".

Elle hocha la tête.

Sam décida d'interrompre. "Comprends-tu pourquoi Paul a fait ce qu'il a fait vendredi?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Parce qu'il voulait me protéger" Chuchota-t-elle.

Sam hocha la tête. "Le lien qui est créé par l'imprégnation est beaucoup plus puissant que n'importe quel autre type de relation. Quand Dale t'a attrapé, le sentiment qui l'a saisie, a fait que Paul a dû agir en conséquence." Elle hocha la tête pour me dire qu'elle avait compris. Puis elle leva les yeux vers moi et m'a légèrement embrassé sur les lèvres. Les gars ont tous gémis, mais quand je me retournai pour les regarder ils avaient tous des sourires ringards sur leur visages. Je savais que je devais le faire maintenant.

"Les gars, pouvez-vous aller vous occuper dehors ou ailleurs. Je ne m'inquiète pas d'où vous irez mais quittez juste cette pièce pour que je puisse parler à Bella juste une minute."

Ils ont tous protesté mais nous ont laissé de toute façon et ils ont dit qu'ils allaient dehors. Il y avait juste moi et Bella à ma gauche. Je les tiré plus vers moi. Elle avait l'air inquiète et curieuse.

"Quesqui se passe Paul?" Demanda-t-elle en caressant mon crâne. Je tendis la main et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je devais le faire maintenant. J'ai embrassé la paume de sa main légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux. "Je veux que toi et moi se soit officiel ... Heu donc Bella veux-tu être ma petite amie?" J'ai réussi à lui clouer le bec. Elle écarquilla les yeux et un grand sourire couvrit son visage. Elle leva la tête et embrassa mes lèvres passionnément. Elle s'écarta pour seulement une seconde et murmura un "oui" avant que ses lèvres ne soient de nouveau attaquées par les miennes. Elle se rapprocha de moi, afin que nos poitrines soient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Bella passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et tira ma tête pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle approfondit le baiser et lécha ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai évident pas refusé son entrée. Le baiser sembla durer que quelques secondes avant de nous faire de nouveau interrompre.

"Pouvons-nous entrer maintenant?" Jake gémit à la porte avec un sourire sur son visage. "Nous sommes dehors depuis une demi-heure!" Je suppose que nous nous embrassions plus longtemps que je pensais.

"Dix minutes de plus Jake, dehors!" Cria Bella. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que Bella était au-dessus de moi, sellant mes jambes. Elle n'a fait aucune tentative pour se déplacer quand Jake entra.

Il l'écouta et la regarda avec un peu de peur. J'ai ri et elle a tourné son attention vers moi.

"Je t'aime Paul" Chuchota-t-elle contre mes lèvres avant de placer un baiser doucement sur elles. Le baiser me fis en demander plus.

"Je t'aime aussi, ma Bella", elle souria et alla descendre de moi, mais je l'ai maintenu en place par sa taille. Elle me regarda et sourit.

"Aller on y va Paul. Les gars veulent revenir ici" Elle se plaignit mais je pouvais dire qu'elle voulait rester dans cette position aussi.

"Un autre baiser?" Demandais-je gentiment tout en lui donnant mon meilleur visage de boudeur. Elle rit et se pencha vers moi durant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'embrasser mais elle a juste murmuré "Peut-être plus tard"

J'étais stupéfait qu'elle m'ait fait ça et dit aux gars qu'ils pouvaient revenir dans le salon.

"Ok, on y va!" Sam est apparu dans le salon.

"Où allons-nous?" Bella semblait si confuse et curieuse et je n'en étais pas plus heureux.

Les gars riaient et Sam répondu à sa question. "Il est temps de rencontrer Leah"

Bella se raidit et j'ai entendu sa gorge se serrer.

J'attrapai sa taille et la serra doucement avant de la laisser se lever. Elle avait l'air si effrayé. "Elle ne va pas te faire de mal Bella. C'est juste une garce et ne prends rien de ce qu'elle dira à cœur." J'ai chuchoté dans son oreille alors que je l'a dirigeais vers l'extérieur. Même si j'ai dit ça pour elle, cela ne m'a pas empêché de m'inquiéter. Leah peut dire des choses vraiment blessantes et ne se soucient même pas d'heurter les sentiments des autres personnes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

PAUL M'A DEMANDE D'ÊTRE SA PETITE AMIE! Je me sens comme au-dessus du monde. Eh bien, c'était jusqu'à ce que Sam me dise que je devais rencontrer Leah. Paul et moi suivirent les gars sur le chemin vers la plage, tout en se tenant la main. J'ai vaguement entendu Sam dire quelque chose à Paul au sujet de la rencontrer sur la plage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si effrayée et nerveuse. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle fait partie de la meute et je veux vraiment qu'elle m'aime. Cela semble impossible cependant. De ce que les gars et Kim m'ont dit à propos d'elle, elle n'aime pas personne. Pas même son propre frère, Seth.

La plupart des choses que les gars m'ont dit aujourd'hui, tout paraissait si évident lorsqu'ils ont parlé de ça. Comme la température de leur peau et le nombre de muscles qu'ils ont.

Nous avons fait le chemin jusqu'à à la plage et je pouvais voir une personne qui nous attendait. Paul resserra son étreinte autour de moi et je me sentais plus en sécurité de savoir qu'il était là.

Alors que nous approchions, je pouvais voir la personne plus clairement. Elle était si belle, elle pouvait mettre n'importe quelle fille minable au lycée. Elle était vraiment bronzée et avait des cheveux noirs, allant jusqu'aux épaules, qui brillaient au soleil. Elle portait un débardeur jaune, une mini-jupe en jean et une paire de tongs. Elle avait le même âge que moi, mais je savais qu'elle devait déjà avoir quitté l'école parce que je ne me souvenais pas d'elle.

"Hey Leah" Lui souria gentiment Quil.

Léa ne souriait pas en retour, elle a juste répondu avec un simple "Hey"

Il y a eu un silence dans lequel elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Son expression me faisait peur et je me recroquevillais dans les bras de Paul. Leah tourna son regard loin de moi et atterri sur Paul.

"Alors Paul c'est ta petite imprégnée?"

Paul hocha la tête, me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui souris en retour. Alors que je me retournais, je tombais face à Leah de nouveau. J'ai remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochée. "Hey, je suis Leah" Elle souriait et cela ressemblait à un sourire sincère, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûre. Elle tendit sa main pour me dire bonjour. Je l'ai pris et j'ai répondu.

"Bonjour, je suis Bella. C'est agréable de te rencontrer, Leah." Elle me regarda et se retourna vers Paul.

"Elle est vraiment jolie, Paul" il ria.

"Ouais elle est belle" dit-il avec de la fierté dans sa voix. Tandis qu'ils parlaient, je pouvais sentir mon visage virer au rouge. Cela a provoqué des éclats de rires de la part des gars, ce qui fit empirer mes rougeurs.

"Haha Bella tu es toute rouge" Quil rit à l'évidence.

"Pourquoi vous ne fermez pas vos gueules avant que je le fasse pour vous têtes de cons !" Cria Leah vers eux. Ils ont tous immédiatement stoppés.

"Merci" murmurai-je à Léa. Pourquoi était-elle été si gentille avec moi?

"De rien, Bella. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vraiment envie de te poser une question" Elle commença. "Comment peux-tu supporter Paul?" Termina-t-elle sérieusement.

J'ai ri comme tout le monde sauf Paul, bien sûr, qui la juste regardé méchamment. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire espèce de salope?" Paul rugit. Je pouvais sentir les tremblements.

"Paul ce n'était qu'une blague. Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu deviennes cinglé comme ça! Maintenant excuse toi pour le faite que tu te sois emporté." Lui dis-je tout en faisant des cercles sur le dos de sa main avec mon doigt. Il s'est calmé et murmura un "désolé" à Leah.

Les gars essayaient de retenir leurs rires et Leah avait juste l'air choqué.

"Wow! J'aime vraiment cette fille!" S'exclama Leah.

Les gars la regardaient choqués. Bordel ! Je la regardais choqué! Leah a simplement ignoré nos expressions et a continué à parler. "Tu as cours demain au lycée?" J'ai hoché la tête me demandant pourquoi elle voulait savoir et en même temps j'étais toujours complètement abasourdie par le fait que la jeune fille qui était censé haïr tout le monde, m'aimait moi!

"Eh bien, veux-tu aller faire du shopping à Port Angeles après le lycée?" Tout le monde était silencieux et certains des garçons avaient leur bouche complètement ouvertes. Leah semblait ignorer leurs expressions.

"Oui, bien sûr" J'hochais la tête.

"Ok, je passe te prendre après les cours devant le lycée." Elle me souriait, puis se tourna vers les autres avec un air menaçant sur son visage. "Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant. On arrive au bout avec Seth et je ne serais pas surprise s'il se transforme dans les prochains jours. Nous devons garder un œil sur lui "

Elle a dit cela principalement à Sam qui hocha la tête. "D'accord, j'y vais maintenant. C'était vraiment agréable de te rencontrer Bella!" Ce n'est pas passé inaperçu que le ton de sa voix a changé quand elle me parlait. "Bye Bella, les gars"

Elle commença à s'éloigner, puis se retourna et reprit la parole. "Quil, tu as vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose sur ton visage. C'est vraiment répugnant." Sur ce, elle se retourna et s'éloigna, tandis que Embry a crié "Garce!"

"Eh bien c'etait la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu!" Dit Jared sarcastiquement.

"Je suis un peu flippé, pourquoi Leah était agréable?!" Dit Embry l'air complètement effrayé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensez? Dites moi tout et remercier très chaleureusement mag car sans elle vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre :p a dimanche prochain (si tout vas bien et si j'ai récupérer mon PC lol )**

**Petit PS a mon œil de lynx : le film c t never back down 2 :p **

**Pleins de gros bizouilles a vous et encore merci sister pour tout! Love you :3**

**Jess**


	14. Chapter 14 : L'amitié

**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà un peu tard je l'avoue mais n'ayant plus dordi (c la fin du monde pour moi :( ) j'ai eu du mal a le publier donc c ma super bêta qui c charger d'enregistrer tous les chapitres traduits a ce jour (c a dire 21) sur mon profil fanfiction donc un grand merci a elle! T la meilleure tite soeur et je t'aime fort! **

**Sachez que je ne vais pas epiloguer 107ans mais je voulais tout simplement vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos superbes rewiew qui me touche chaque semaine en particulier à mon œil de lynx, Christelle, Galswinthe, hp-drago (qui d'ailleurs écrit des histoires de malade donc je vous conseille d'aller les lire illico!) grazie, laroesurleau et Justine! Vous êtes chaque semaine au rendez vous et c vraiment adorable de votre part alors un grand merci a vous! **

**Voila, bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :p Bonne lecture a toutes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 14 : L'Amitié**

**BPOV**

"LEAH EST GENTILLE!" Kim cria et le reste de la cafétéria se retournaient vers nous comme si nous étions à un stand. Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de crier si fort?

Elle regarda autour en souriant à tout le monde. Tout le monde se désintéressa et continua leurs conversations.

"Oui, elle était vraiment sympa et m'a même invité à aller faire du shopping avec elle après le lycée" Lui dis-je tandis qu'elle mordit dans sa pomme. Ce qui était probablement une mauvaise idée parce que maintenant elle me dévisageait avec sa bouche grande ouverte et je pouvais voir les morceaux à demi mâchés. "Kim, ferme ta bouche" Elle a fait ce que j'ai dit.

"Wow! Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où Leah n'était pas une sorcière!"

J'ai ri et j'ai pris un verre d'eau. Je n'ai vraiment pas très faim aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était la rencontre de Paul avec le directeur et la police. Elle a lieu durant l'heure du déjeuner afin qu'il ne manque pas de cours.

Jared doit y être aussi, comme il était celui qui avait tenté d'arrêter la bagarre. Kim et moi avons été appelés au bureau du principal ce matin pour donner nos déclarations.

J'espère vraiment que Paul ne va pas être puni à cause de qu'il a fait pour moi. Il avait fait cela seulement pour me protéger. Je vais me sentir la pire personne au monde s'il a des ennuis à cause de moi.

Paul a essayé de me rassurer dans sa voiture ce matin et à chaque fois qu'il a essayé de me rassurer, il me disait que tout ira bien. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des nœuds dans l'estomac.

La sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. Kim et moi avons fait notre chemin pour sortir de la cafétéria et sommes allées chacune de notre côté. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder autour pour voir Paul tandis que je voyageais dans les couloirs. Aucun signe de lui. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers mon siège. J'étais un peu nerveuse tandis que le cours passait. Jared arriva quinze minutes avant la fin du cours. Il me regarda et sourit en s'asseyant.

Il a continué de me donner des regards en biais tandis que le cours prit fin et quand le professeur précisa que nous pouvions partir, il est venu directement vers moi. "Bella, Paul a été suspendu pour le reste de la semaine" UNE SEMAINE! Une semaine sans Paul avec moi, une semaine! Bien sûr je le verrais hors de l'école et tout ça, mais j'ai l'habitude d'être avec lui toute la journée. Je n'ai jamais l'impression d'être loin de lui dans mes moments d'éveil.

"D'accord, il est déjà parti?" Demandais-je à Jared dans l'espoir de le voir avant son départ car je ne le verrai que ce soir.

"Ouais, il a dû quitter l'école tout de suite avec Charlie. Il est chanceux, au début, ils allaient l'arrêter pour agression mais le bon vieux Charlie l'a sorti de la. Eh bien, je devrais mieux aller à mon prochain cours Bella" Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais se tourna vers moi alors qu'il était sur le point de partir.

"Amuses-toi avec Leah. Rappelle-toi, ait peur, ait très peur!" Il riait en me laissant seule à froncer les sourcils à l'endroit où il était posté quelques instants auparavant.

J'ai décidé d'envoyer un sms à Paul tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma classe, vu que Paul ne serait pas assis dedans. Je rentrais à l'intérieur.

_Paul_

_Jared m'a dit que tu as été suspendu_

_Je suis tellement désolée tout est de ma faute._

_Je suis désolée et tu me manque déjà!_

_Je t'aime toujours_

_Bella_

_X_

J'étais assise dans mon dernier cours de la journée, Dessin. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vérifier mon téléphone toutes les minutes pour voir s'il me répondait. Après dix minutes, j'ai reçu une réponse.

_Bella_

_Ne te blâme pas toi- même_

_Te protéger vaut bien n'importe quel type de punition._

_Je suis juste content que tu n'ai pas été blessé_

_Tu me manques aussi, Bella et cette semaine sans toi près de moi va être l'enfer._

_Je t'aime_

_Paul_

_X_

J'ai souri et je ne pouvais pas empêcher la façon dont mon estomac faisait des sauts face à l'émotion qu'il mettait dans un petit sms.

Le reste de la leçon traînait parce que la présence de Paul manquait. Tout semblait prendre une éternité. Lorsque la cloche finale sonna, je sautais et couru vers la porte. Plus tôt je sortirai d'ici le mieux se sera.

J'ai fait mon chemin à l'extérieur et je trouvais Leah stationné devant. Elle était au volant d'une petite voiture rouge qui semblait plutôt mignonne. Cela changeait des camions auquel j'etais habituée. Elle me fit signe en me voyant et un sourire passa sur son visage. Elle me laissait perplexe encore en raison du fait que tout le monde dit qu'elle ne fait jamais quelque chose avec n'importe qui, et qu'elle n'essaie pas non plus. Elle semble être une personne très gentille jusqu'ici.

"Salut Bella!" Déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme alors que j'entrais sur le siège passager de la voiture.

Elle me fit un grand sourire. Je me suis retournée et j'ai dit "Hey Leah"

"Alors tu es prête pour un peu de bon shopping?" Elle avait l'air si vive et j'ai dû rire.

Elle commença à conduire et poussa le bouton de la radio. La chanson la plus incroyable se fit entendre. _Kelly Clarkson - I do not hook u_p. J'ai commencé à chanter instantanément et de même pour Leah. Nous avons ri et elle se tourna vers moi.

_Oh, no I do not hook up, _(Oh non je ne couches pas)

_Up I go slow _(Moi je vais doucement)

_So if you want me, _(Donc si tu me veux)

_I don't come cheap _(Je ne le ferais pas gratos)

_Keep your thing in your pants, _(Contrôle ta chose dans ton pantalon)

_Your heart on your sleeve_ (Et ton Cœur sous ta chemise)

_Oh, no I do not hook up, _(Oh non je ne couches pas)

_Up I fall deep _(Je tomberais de haut)

_Cause the more that you try, _(Parce que plus tu insistes)

_The harder I'll fight _(Plus c'est difficile de resister)

_To say goodnight _(En disant "Bonne nuit")

A ce stade, nous crions plus que nécessaire tout en riant en étant hystérique. Je pouvais dire que Leah et moi allions être de bonnes amies.

Nous avons atteint Port Angeles en peu de temps, grâce à la radio et aux chansons impressionnantes, que Leah et moi ne pouvions s'empêcher de chanter ou même crier. Ma gorge était douloureuse mais je m'en fichais a ce moment là.

Nous avons fait notre chemin dans la première boutique que nous avons vu, Hollister.

Nous étions passées entre les rayons saisissant les vêtements et les essayant dans les cabines. Nous avons pris des tonnes de photos avec nos téléphones portables. De temps en temps nous partions en éclats de rire incontrôlables et je pouvais dire que les employés devenaient vraiment énervés contre nous.

Mais nous n'avions pas fait attention. Nous n'avons jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'autre que de nous amuser. Je parie que nous nous etions aventurées dans tous les magasins de vêtements du centre commercial et avions pris des centaines de photos.

Nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria (parce que j'étais évidemment affamée après mon erreur stupide de ne rien manger au déjeuner), nous avons entendu siffler derrière nous. Leah se retourna et se mit à rire à nouveau.

Je me retournai pour voir qui elle regardait. Derrière nous, c'était un groupe de gars et ce qu'ils faisaient était évident. Ils nous mataient.

Je levai les yeux sur eux et me retournai alors que Leah leur fit un clin d'œil et leur envoya des baisers.

J'ai dû rire. Elle était complètement au-dessus d'eux. Visiblement, elle n'allait pas sortir avec ses perdants.

"Bella, leur marche est plus rapide! Que faisons-nous?" Elle avait l'air complètement effrayé.

J'ai ri et j'ai regardé autour de nous et là ils se tenaient juste derrière nous. Ils étaient cinq. Celui du milieu me fit un clin d'oeil. Je rougis et me retournai.

"Leah! Que faisons-nous?" Murmurai-je pour elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et dit: "Je ne sais pas, pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai demandé!"

Elle avait l'air effrayé et je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi! C'est un loup-garou pour l'amour de dieu! "Leah je ne pense pas qu'ils peuvent te blesser" J'ai ri face à elle.

Elle semblait confuse. "Pourquoi?"

Je ris encore plus. Puis lui murmurais à l'oreille "Tu es un loup-garou!"

La réalité couvrait son visage. Puis elle rougit légèrement. "Désolée, parfois j'oublie!"

J'ai entendu un autre sifflement derrière nous. Leah semblait avoir attrapé du courage et elle s'arrêta de marcher pour les affronter.

Je suis restée un peu derrière elle. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas de force bizarre de loup.

Les garçons se sont arrêtés aussi et ont souri pensant qu'ils avaient gagné.

"Eh bien mesdames. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer" Celui qui m'avait fait un clin d'œil dès le début dit, tout en nous regardant de haut en bas.

"Écoutes- moi, tête de poisson! Nous ne sommes pas vraiment intéressés par toi ou par n'importe lequel de ta bande!" Tête de poisson? D'où ça sort ça. Leah est vraiment un livre d'insulte bizarre.

"Vous pouvez changer d'avis!" il sourit et fit un clin d'œil de nouveau vers moi. Il fit même un pas de plus. Ce qui m'a fait me recroqueviller et me rapprocher de Leah. Mauvaise idée!

Leah a juste ri. "Dans tes rêves et je veux dire vraiment. Bella ne va pas vers les garçons" Elle a insisté sur le mot garçons.

"Ok, je ne suis pas un garçon. Je suis un homme." Je pensais sérieusement que j'allais mourir de rire.

"Je pense vraiment que vous devriez laisser ma copine seule. Avant que Leah vous castre!" J'ai senti un bras chaud me serpenter autour de ma taille. Je me retournai pour voir mon seul héros, Paul. Il envoyait des regards meurtriers aux garçons devant nous.

Les regards des garçons étaient juste mythiques. Ils étaient terrifiés. Ensuite, ils ont fait quelque chose qui prouvait qu'ils étaient seulement des garçons et pas encore des hommes, ils se sont enfuis.

Leah ne pouvait contenir son rire plus longtemps et éclata juste de rire, prenant Quil comme soutien. Je ne pense pas qu'elle réalisait que c'était bien Quil parce qu'elle aurait évidemment sorti une vacherie à son encontre.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai regardé Paul tandis qu'il me regardait. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres avec les miennes. "Que fais-tu ici?"

Il était sur le point de répondre quand Quil l'a interrompu. "Il ne pouvait pas être séparé de sa Belly Boo plus longtemps." Dit-il d'une voix mièvre. "Alors il m'a traîné ici et m'a forcé à essayer de te trouver et quand nous l'avons fait, nous avons été témoins de cette pauvre Leah tentant de te sauver." Il se tourna alors vers Leah qui n'avait pas l'air si heureuse face à sa remarque. "Tête de poisson! Sérieusement tu devrais mettre à jour ton carnet d'insulte." Il rit. Exactement mes pensées. Leah roula des yeux puis se retourna vers moi qui actuellement reposais ma tête sur le torse chaud de Paul.

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira hors des bras de Paul. "Viens, nous devons poursuivre notre virée shopping" Elle gémit et me fit la moue.

"Quelle virée de shopping? Je ne vois pas de sacs, vous n'avez encore rien acheté?" Demanda Quil et encore une fois il gagna une claque sur la tête par Leah.

"Tu as vu ta Belly Boo maintenant, donc tu peux y aller!" Dit-elle à Paul, tout en me tirant loin.

J'ai réussi à me libérer (par miracle) et j'ai couru vers Paul et embrassai ses lèvres chaudes et douces encore une fois. Cette fois, les laissant là pour plus longtemps.

"Je t'aime." Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi. Mais tu devrais y aller, Leah est sur le point de faire éclater une vaine". Il rit. Je m'éloignai de lui et me tournais vers Leah. Il avait raison. Elle était debout tapotant son pied sur le sol avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. J'ai couru vers elle et l'ai tiré avec moi vers la cafétéria.

"Allez Leah. Dépêches-toi, j'ai faim"

Elle rit et me suivit au Subway. Après avoir apporté de la nourriture, nous avons obtenu un siège dans la cafétéria.

"Puis-je te poser une question Bella?" Je l'ai regardé en hochant la tête. M'attendant à une question sarcastique comme pourquoi j'étais encore avec Paul. Mais elle m'a surprise.

"Pourquoi avoir accepté de venir au centre commercial avec moi? Je veux dire, je sais que les garçons t'ont parlé de moi à cause de ce qu'ils pensent quand ils sont sous la forme de loup. Alors, pourquoi avoir accepté?" Elle me regarda avec un air bouleversé et attristé tandis qu'elle me posait la question.

Je me souviens que les garçons me parlait qu'ils étaient capable de parler les uns et les autres par pensées tout en étant dans leur forme de loup, cela ne m'a pas surprise qu'elle savait ce qu'ils ont dit.

"Parce que tu sembles être une personne agréable et tu mérites une chance avant que je ne te juge sur ce que les garçons ont dit." J'ai souri et elle sourit en retour.

Nous avons mangé notre nourriture en silence, ce n'était pas un silence gênant cependant. Je pouvais voir que Leah et moi pourrions avoir une très bonne amitié, ce qui ferait une différence pour sortir avec les garçons tout le temps. Je sais que j'ai Kim comme amie, mais elle est toujours avec Jared.

"Leah pourquoi Kim et toi n'êtes pas amies?" Demandai-je, un peu terrifiée de sa réaction. Mais encore une fois, elle m'a surprise.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle est vraiment proche de Jared et aucun d'entre eux passent beaucoup de temps dehors. Jared n'aurait même pas traîné avec les gars si il n'y avait pas la meute." Elle haussa les épaules.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé comme ça. Kim est une personne très gentille et elle est une grande amie mais elle n'est jamais loin de Jared et passe juste du temps avec les filles.

"Qu'en dis-tu si ce week-end, nous organisions une soirée pyjama chez moi? Toi, moi, Kim et même Emily si elle veut venir. T'en penses quoi?" Lui demandais-je.

Elle sourit largement et hocha la tête. "Ouais, c'est une bonne idée."

"D'accord, je vais demander à Kim et Emily demain." Elle hocha la tête et nous avons immédiatement commencé à planifier ce week-end, tandis que nous terminions nos dernières emplettes qui semait la pagaille dans les magasins.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors? Alors? Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Que pensez-vous de la relation qui s'installe entre bella et Leah? Et la scène dans le centre commercial? Dites moi tout! Sachez que le prochain chapitre sera pratiquement identique a celui la mais du point de vue de Paul et ca pourrait être intéressant de rentrer dans sa tète durant cette scène :p**

**Je vous dis a dimanche prochain pleins de gros bizouilles je vous adore vous etes des lectrices en OR!**

**Jess**


	15. Chapter 15 : Te manquer

**Coucou tout le monde! Je vous ai manquez? Vous oui! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point voir vos rewiews me réchauffe le coeur et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier :3 Sachez que je suis extrêmement touché et l'auteur se joint à moi pour vous dire un ENORME MERCI! Je ne vais pas epiloguer mais sachez juste que grâce à ma bêta, je peux contipublier une fois par semaine jusqu'au 1er décembre inclus! J'ai malheureusement que 21 chapitres de traduits sur 27 mais j'espère pouvoir avoir un PC avant le 1er décembre pour continuer et finir cette traduction. En tout cas je vous laisse avec cette suite, qui n'est que le PoV de Paul du chapitre précédent ;) alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :p**

**...**

**Réponse rewiews anonymes : **

**Guest : Coucou toi merci pour ta rewiew et oui leah est spécial mais c pour ça qu'on l'aime :p ****Pour ****Paul je suis complément d'accord toutes les nanas voudraient un mec pareil :p a très vite pleins de gros bisous**

**...**

**Chapitre 15 : Te manquer**

**PPOV**

Suspendu? Suspendu?

Je suis suspendu!

Je suppose que je le mérite ... Que dis-je! J'ai été suspendu pour protéger ma copine.

Petite amie ... Je ne peux pas passer mes journées sans Bella pendant une semaine!

C'est au-delà de l'injustice. Ce connard s'en tire avec cette astuce! Il a poussé Bella! C'est dégueulasse et ça montre à quel point cette foutue école est merdique.

"Paul cela aurait pu être pire, tu aurais pu être arrêté" Charlie parla calmement alors que nous avons roulé jusqu'à la maison.

Il a raison, mais c'est uniquement grâce à lui. Charlie a tant fait pour moi. Il a réussi à convaincre le principal et la mère de Dale que Dale était tout autant en faute que moi et si j'allais être arrêté Dale le serait tout autant.

Charlie sait comment parler aux gens et leur faire voir sa façon de voir les choses.

"Merci Charlie". Murmurai-je.

"Tout va bien gamin. Je ne veux pas avoir à arrêter le propre petit ami de ma fille. Je pense que Bella me tuerait!" Il frissonna et j'ai dû rire.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant une semaine?" Demanda Charlie essayant de faire la conversation, je présume.

J'ai haussé les épaules et dit: "Je ne sais pas. Attendre que Bella rentre à la maison de l'école tous les jours et ensuite passer du temps avec elle."

Il a ri "Bella ne va pas être heureuse à ce sujet, n'es-ce pas!"

"Elle m'a déjà envoyé un sms. Elle se blâme elle-même de ce qui m'arrive. Ce qui est stupide car ce n'est pas sa faute. J'ai choisi de la protéger, ça se répercute sur moi."

Charlie sourit. "J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle allait trouver un moyen de rejeter la faute sur elle, c'est une personne désintéressée" Dit-il tout en secouant la tête.

En un rien de temps, Charlie s'était arrêté devant ma maison à côté de mon camion que Sam avait ramené à la maison pour moi plus tôt.

"Nous y voici gamin"

"Merci Charlie, pour tout." Je lui souris et il ri.

"Bella t'a changé! Peut importe comment gamin. Essaye de rester hors des ennuis cette semaine!" Il me fit un clin d'œil et je sortais de la voiture.

Je lui fis signe tandis qu'il fit marche arrière dans l'allée et quitta la place. J'ai regardé la maison derrière moi et soupira. Cela va être une longue semaine ennuyeuse.

.

.

.

.

_**BOUM! BOUM!**_

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et j'ai regardé autour de moi. J'étais sur le canapé dans mon salon et la musique sur la télé était forte.

_**BOUM! BOUM!**_

"Ouvre PAUL!" La voix de Quil remplissait la pièce. Je levai les yeux et allais vers la porte, qui continuait à être marteler par Quil.

Alors que j'ouvris la porte, Quil courut à l'intérieur et me poussa hors du chemin.

"Fais comme chez toi voyons" Marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Je l'ai suivi dans le salon et il atterri de lui-même sur le canapé.

"Alors mec, c'est vrai, t'es suspendu?"

J'ai simplement hoché la tête et me suis assis à côté de lui. Il éclata de rire quand il a eu ma réponse.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois suspendu. Tu arrives toujours à t'en sortir avec des trucs! Mais évidemment, pas cette fois." Il riait encore.

"Peu importe" Marmonnais-je, pas d'humeur à ses conneries.

Il gémit "C'est quoi le putain de soucis avec toi?"

Je basculais ma tête en arrière. "Rien ne vas avec moi. Rien du tout."

Il ya eu un silence qui ne fut rompu que par la musique sur la TV. C'était gênant pour moi, je voulais qu'elle soit complètement silencieuse. Je tendis la main et l'éteignait avant de m'affaler confortablement à nouveau sur le canapé. Pendant tout ce temps, je pouvais sentir les yeux de Quil sur moi.

Je l'ai simplement ignoré.

"Allez mec. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?"

Je le regardai et soupira. Je pourrais aussi bien lui dire, et je pourrais me débarrasser de lui enfin. Bon, après qu'il ait ri un peu.

"Je m'ennuie de Bella" murmurai-je.

Je m'attendais à l'entendre rire mais il ne le fis pas. Tout ce qu'il faisait était d'hocher la tête.

"Elle reviendra après le centre commercial plus tard. Tu pourras la voir alors." dit-il et je pouvais entendre la compréhension dans sa voix. Je n'ai rien dit donc, il poursuivi "Tu me permets de regarder un film ou quelque chose pour garder ton esprit loin d'elle." Il se dirigea vers la collection de DVD et choisi un DVD au hasard.

C'est ce que j'aime chez Quil, il peut faire des gaffes parfois mais il peut vraiment comprendre et peut facilement parler si on a un problème.

Le film commença et devinez ce qu'il a choisi. _Les intrus_. Le film que Bella et moi avons vu il y a quelques soirées. Je gémis et Quil me regarda drôlement. J'ai juste haussé les épaules et me tournais vers le film et lui aussi.

Le film commença et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à la sensation de Bella dans mes bras alors que nous regardions cela. La façon dont elle respirait mon odeur quand elle pensait que je ne la voyais pas et la façon dont sa peau glissait sous mes lèvres.

J'ai sursauté, provoquant le regard inquiet de Quil "C'est bon là, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps!" J'ai simplement mis une paire de chaussures et j'ai couru à ma voiture, avec Quil dans mon dos.

"Où allons-nous?" Me demanda Quil.

"Au centre commercial" répondis-je tout démarrant la voiture. Il n'a rien dit d'autre, nous nous sommes assis en silence.

Après une heure, nous avons réussi à arriver au centre commercial de Port Angeles. J'ai sauté du camion et j'ai couru vers le centre commercial. Je pouvais sentir Quil me suivre.

"Paul, comment tu vas la trouver?" Quil a crié derrière moi.

En toute honnêteté, je ne sais même pas, je vais juste regarder partout jusqu'à ce que je la trouve. Le centre commercial ne peut pas être aussi gros, non?

Je me suis trompé le centre commercial peut être très grand. Quil et moi nous nous tenions actuellement à côté de la statue en essayant d'attraper notre souffle. Nous avions passé une heure à courir à la recherche de Bella, mais elle n'était nulle part.

"Viens mon pote. On ne peut pas rentrer à la maison? Nous ne pouvons pas la trouver!" Gémit Quil.

"Non" dis-je simplement en regardant autour de moi. C'est alors que je l'ai vue.

Elle était debout derrière Leah et un groupe de gars étaient debout devant elles leur parlant. Je m'approchai pour écouter, de même pour Quil.

"Écoutes face de poisson! Nous ne sommes pas vraiment intéressées par toi ou un de ton équipe!" entendîmes dire Leah. Quil ne pouvait se contenir et éclata instantanément de rire. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, rire.

Je l'ai regardé se questionner. Je rigolais à "face de poisson!" et commençais à respirer de nouveau.

"Dans tes rêves et je veux dire vraiment. Bella ne va pas vers les garçons" Parla de nouveau Leah.

C'est ça comme si j'allais laisser un connard flirter avec ma Bella. Je marchais vers le groupe avec Quil suivant derrière moi. Qu'y a-t-il avec lui à me suivre aujourd'hui?

"Bon travail, je ne suis pas un garçon. Je suis tout simplement un homme." Dit la tête de bîte à Bella et Leah.

Leah était sur le point de dire autre chose lorsque je l'ai coupé. "Je pense vraiment que vous devriez laisser ma copine seule. Avant que Leah te castre!" J'ai enveloppé mon bras autour de Bella et les gars se sont immédiatement enfuis.

Léa éclata de rire et attrapa Quil en soutien. Quil avait l'air assez effrayé comme si elle était sur le point de le castrer.

J'ai été distrait quand ma Bella leva les yeux vers moi et m'a embrassé. C'est ce que j'ai attendu toute la journée. La sensation de l'avoir à côté de moi.

"Que faites-vous ici?" Demanda-t-elle. J'étais sur le point de lui dire quand Quil m'interrompit.

"Il ne pouvait pas être séparés de sa Belly Boo plus longtemps. Alors il m'a traîné ici et m'a forcé à essayer de vous trouver et quand nous l'avons fait, nous avons été témoins de la pauvre Leah tentant de vous sauver." je l'ai traîné ici? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir obliger à se joindre à moi, il a juste sauté dans mon camion et est arrivé sans y être invité.

Leah avait maintenant cessé de rire et était maintenant à lui donner un regard mauvais. Mais il a juste continuer. "Face de poisson! Sérieusement tu devrais mettre à jour ton carnet d'insulte."

Leah roula des yeux et je pouvais dire qu'elle s'empêchait elle-même de le frapper.

Elle a déménagé son attention loin de Quil et attrapa Bella. Leah l'a tirée hors de mes bras et a dit quelque chose sur le shopping, mais je n'ai pas écouté parce que je me sentais vide sans Bella dans mes bras.

"Cette virée shopping? Je ne vois pas de sacs, avez-vous encore rien acheté?" Quil ria encore narguant Leah.

Ça y est, Leah le frappa derrière la tête et je suis sûr que j'ai entendu Quil couiner laissant échapper un cri.

Leah se tourna alors vers moi et je suis sûr que je ressemblais à un chiot perdu. "Tu as vu ta Belly Boo, donc nous pouvons partir!"

Elle tira Bella plus loin de moi, mais par surprise ou le manque de concentration de Leah, Bella se libéra. Elle courut vers moi et se blottit dans mes bras. Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pouvais dire qu'elle ne voulait pas partir non plus.

Elle stoppa le baiser mais laissa ses lèvres légèrement sur les miennes, intérieurement je priais pour plus. Je la voulais.

Elle murmura doucement "Je t'aime"

J'ai regardé par-dessus son épaule et j'ai vu une Leah très en colère. "Je t'aime aussi. Mais tu vas mieux et on dirait que Leah est sur le point de faire éclater une vaine". Elle se retourna et vit Leah. Bella courut vers elle et tira Leah. Je l'ai regardé tandis qu'elle tourna à un coin et fut hors de ma vue.

"Pouvons-nous aller jouer à des jeux vidéo maintenant, mec?" J'ai entendu pleurnicher Quil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors, ce très petit tour dans la tête de Paul? J'avoue on apprends rien de plus mais bon c'est l'auteur qui la voulu ainsi alors *pas taper moi* lol pour la semaine prochaine je vous réserve un chapitre attendu par certaines d'entre vous donc j'espère qu'ils vous plaira et répondra a vos attentes :p Sur de, je vous fais d'énormes bizouilles et vous dit a dimanche prochain :D**


	16. Chapter 16 : Soiree pyjama, nouveau loup

**Bonjour, bonsoir les amigos! How are you? Comment ça va? Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et qui dimanche dit nouveau chapitre! Et un chapitre qui pour moi était juste tordant a traduire et ma bêta a bien ris en le relisant lol une soirée pyjama qui restera graver MDR je ne vous en dis pas plus je vous laisse le découvrir et n'oubliez pas, à la fin, de laissée votre petit mot. Je prends énormément de plaisir a les lire et j'y réponds toujours (les fidèles peuvent en témoigner mdr ) **

**Sachez que je continuerais a publier jusqu'au 1er décembre en espérant avoir un nouvel ordi bien avant mdr**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre :p et n'oubliez pas les pensées des loups sont en gras et en italique :p**

**.**

**.**

**Reponse rewiew anonymes :**

**Nicky : tout dabord merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire tous les chapitres postés je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire te plaise en espérant que ça continu! :p ce chapitre est attendu donc j'espère qu'il te plaira :p pleins de gros bisous et a très bientôt ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 16 : Soirée pyjama !... Et un nouvau loup ?

**BPOV**

"Allez Kim. Ça sera amusant!" L'a suppliais-je.

"Amusant? Comment ça peut être amusant avec ce crapaud-là? Elle va juste gâcher la nuit" a crié Kim.

"Ce n'est pas juste! Tu ne la connais pas réellement. Donne-lui juste une chance, elle est vraiment sympa. S'il te plaît" Je fis la moue et prit un air suppliant auquel je savais qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de résister. Elle me regarda et prit sa pomme. Elle prit une bouchée et avala.

"Très bien. Je viendrai, mais si elle fait la snob en parlant de moi ou en s'adressant à moi, je partirais" Elle soupira dans la défaite.

"Où allez-vous?" Lui demanda Jared en plaçant un petit baiser sur son front alors qu'il posa son plateau sur la table de la cafétéria.

"Bella me propose d'aller à une soirée pyjama ce week-end" dit Kim simplement. Jared semblait confus comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème, de sorte que Kim continua. "Leah sera là"

La compréhension couvrait son visage, puis il rit. "Eh bien, Amusez-vous mesdames. Ça sera votre enterrement!" Plaisanta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et lançai un bout de pelure d'orange sur son visage. "Leah n'est pas si mal que ça. Elle était vraiment sympa hier." Lui dis-je un peu défensive.

Ce fut au tour de Jared de rouler des yeux. "Ouais mais ce n'est pas moi qui sera dans la même pièce qu'elle quand je dormirais. Sérieusement elle pourrait jouer la psychopathe sur vous toutes lorsque vous serez toutes endormies. La prochaine fois que vous vous réveillerez, vous vous retrouverez sans oreilles"

"Sans oreilles?" J'ai ri. "Pourquoi sans oreilles? Comme si elle ne pouvait pas couper n'importe quelle autre partie de notre corps!"

Il haussa les épaules, alors qu'il balança "Ne venez pas vous plaindre si quand vous vous reveillerez, vous n'aurez plus d'oreilles!"

Kim rit et l'embrassa sur le front.

Je soupirai et retetentai d'éplucher cette foutue orange. En les voyant tous se câliner, Paul me manquait encore plus.

Il est venu me déposer à l'école ce matin et m'a promis qu'il allait me prendre plus tard. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de compter les heures et les minutes. Quand je lui ai dit que Leah et moi avions une soirée pyjama, je m'attendais à l'entendre rire, tout comme Jared l'avait fait. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a juste souri et m'a ensuite demandé s'il pouvait venir. J'ai, bien sûr, dit non. Contre ma volonté je peux dire. Je ne peux imaginer rien de mieux que de dormir dans les bras de Paul et de me réveiller avec le dieu posé à côté de moi.

La cloche a sonné pour mon prochain cours. Jared et moi avons dit au revoir à Kim. Mon au revoir ne ressemblait en rien avec l'au revoir de Jared, n'importe qui pouvait penser qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais par la façon dont ils s'embrassaient.

La semaine passa comme une brise. Chaque matin, Paul venait me déposer au lycée et venait me récupérer après la fin des cours. Cette semaine a été la plus douloureuse de ma vie, de ne pas avoir eu Paul avec moi chaque minute était dramatique.

Tout le monde à l'école agissait bizarrement avec moi. A mes yeux, ils étaient tous des abrutis, oui, y compris tous les garçons. Chaque fois que certains me regardais méchamment ou commencais immédiatement à chuchoter autour de moi quand ils me voyaient, je pouvais leur dire la même chose encore et encore. J'ai Paul, eux non. Je sais que cela semble peu suffisant, mais c'est vrai.

"A quelle heure veux-tu que je parte de la maison Bella?" Cria mon père depuis le salon alors que je préparais les collations pour la soirée pyjama de ce soir.

"Vers 19h environ" Criais-je de nouveau. Il était six heures. Il allait dormir sur le canapé de Billy ce soir, parce que (et ce sont ses mots exacts), il ne veut pas avoir à écouter tous les trucs de filles. Je ne m'en plains pas.

"Okay Bella"

Je me réjouissais de cette soirée pyjama. Ce sera ma première soirée pyjama à cause de mon manque d'amis depuis le départ de chez ma mère.

Je suis allée voir Sam pour demander à Emily si elle voulait venir et elle a dit qu'elle aimerait.

J'espère que tout ira bien, mais Kim et Emily étaient un peu rebutées lorsque le nom de Leah a été mentionné. J'espère que Leah va leur montrer son vrai visage ce soir. Je sais qu'elle est nerveuse car elle n'avait pas cessé de m'appeler et de m'envoyer des sms ce soir.

_Toc, toc_.

"Papa, la porte!" Criais-je vers lui au moment où il me cria: "Bella, la porte!"

J'ai ri tandis que je l'entendis grommeler alors qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Je portais les collations et envoyais un sms à Paul. Oui je peux être multitâche. Leah franchi la porte de la cuisine avec un sac énorme qu'elle trainait derrière elle.

"S'il te plaît dis-moi pourquoi tu as besoin de ce gros sac?" Lui dis-je, en regardant vers mon téléphone.

"Je suis une fille" Je l'ai vu rouler des yeux du coin de l'œil.

J'ai mis mon téléphone sur le comptoir tandis que Leah prit place face à moi. "Pourquoi es-tu là si tôt?" J'ai ri d'elle, en réalisant qu'elle est là, en réalité, une heure plus tôt.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je m'ennuyais" Je ris encore. "Alors as- tu besoin d'aide pour quelque chose?"

Durant la prochaine heure Leah et moi avions tout préparé et quand Charlie nous a finalement quittées, nous avons rangé le salon afin qu'il y ait assez de place pour nous quatre pour dormir dedans.

"Elles sont ici!" Dis-je à Leah excitée et j'ai sauté du canapé pour répondre à la porte. Leah devint un peu pâle, ce qui était plutôt étrange vu qu'elle est tellement bronzée. "Leah, tout vas bien?" Lui demandais-je. J'ai placé ma main sur ses épaules pour la consoler.

Elle me souria faiblement. "Ouais, je suis juste peu nerveuse."

"Si tu veux, tu n'as pas à passer par ça. Nous pouvons simplement dire que tu es malade ou autre chose." Lui dis-je, en espérant qu'elle était contre l'idée car je veux vraiment d'elle tandis que les filles arrivèrent.

"Non, Non, ce n'est pas grave. Ouvre-leur la porte." Elle me chassa loin d'elle.

Leah et moi étions déjà dans nos pyjamas mignons. Nous les avions toutes les deux acheté quand nous sommes allées faire du shopping. Nous portions un short et un débardeur. Le mien était bleu et celui de Leah était rose. J'ai envoyé Emily et Kim pour aller se changer à l'étage et ensuite, elles sont revenues dans le salon pour voir si Leah allait bien. Elle hocha la tête et fit défiler les chaînes à la télé.

Kim et Emily marchaient tous les deux dans un pyjama similaires à Leah et moi. Nous avons tous ri à cette coïncidence. Même Leah.

"Alors que voulez-vous faire en premier?" Leur demandais-je alors que nous avons tous commencé à piocher dans les collations. Elles ont toutes secoués leurs têtes pour dire qu'elles ne savaient pas. Sauf Leah. Elle a parlé pour la première fois depuis que les filles étaient arrivées ici.

"Action ou Vérité?" Dit-elle avec confiance tandis qu'elle fourra un peu de chocolat dans sa bouche. J'ai ri et Emily avait un regard de terreur sur son visage.

Kim, en revanche, c'est instantanément mise à rire avec moi. "Je n'ai pas joué à action ou vérité depuis un bout de temps!"

Leah lui sourit et Kim sourit en retour. Nous avons quelques progrès! "Alors, qui veut commencer?" Nous demanda Leah, en regardant autour.

"Je pense que tu devrais parce que c'était ton idée" dis-je.

"Okay" Elle nous regarda tour à tour. Quand elle me regardait, elle sourit. Oh non. "Bella. Action ou Vérité?"

J'ai soupiré. "Heuuu Vérité?" C'est sorti plus comme une question.

Elle rit quand elle dit "Est-ce que Paul embrasse bien?"

"Evidemment. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ça?" J'étais perplexe, sur tout ce qu'elle aurait pu me demander, elle me demande ça.

"Parce que lorsque nous étions au centre commercial et que toi et Paul étaient imbriqués l'un sur l'autre, je jure devant Dieu que vous avez laissé sortir un gémissement qui fut entendu par tout le centre commercial. Je voulais juste le dire aux autres filles !" Elle gloussa. Cela n'arrêta pas Emily et Kim.

"Merci pour ce partage Leah !" Je soupirai et pouvais sentir mes joues rougir. Quand les filles eurent terminé de rire à mes dépens, je me tournai vers Kim.

"Kim, Action ou Vérité?"

Elle sourit et cria à haute voix. "ACTION"

Je réfléchis une minute. "Je te défie de courir dans la maison de Paul. Saute sur Jared, excite-le et ensuite reviens sans dire un seul mot à aucun d'eux, même Jared."

Elle sourit et accepta. Tous les gars ont passé la nuit chez Paul, donc je sais qu'ils pourront tous en témoigner.

Nous avons toutes courus sur la route sans prendre la peine de changer nos vêtements. Leah, Emily et moi étions toutes à l'abri des regards alors qu'elle a couru dans la maison. Nous avons lentement fait notre chemin vers l'une des fenêtres et fourrèrent nos têtes jusqu'à voir le rebord.

Kim clouait Jared sur le canapé l'excitant à fond et tous les autres gars étaient aux premières loges du spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Elle bondit hors de lui. Aucun mot n'a été prononcé et elle a laissé un Jared, bouche bée, qui était assis sur le canapé.

"BOO"

J'ai crié et de même pour, Leah et Emily. Nous nous tournions pour voir une Kim très heureuse. Elle ria et nous tira la langue et couru de nouveau sur la route. Nous avons ri et la suivîmes.

Lorsque nous étions toutes, de nouveau, assises confortablement dans mon salon, Kim choisit Emily.

"Vérité" Dit Emily nerveusement.

"Quelle est la chose la plus embarrassante que tu n'as jamais faite?"

Emily réfléchit une minute. "Quand j'avais quinze ans, je suis allée en vacances avec ma mère et mon père. Ils sont sortis pour la journée, alors j'ai juste traîné autour de la piscine. Je me suis mise sur le dos et j'ai délié mon maillot afin de ne pas avoir les marques du maillot mais j'étais encore couverte. Je me suis juste posée là pendant un moment, puis j'ai remarqué qu'un gars vraiment chaud me regardait. J'ai oublié que j'avais délié mon maillot et je me suis assise." Nous avons toutes eu le souffle coupé. "Les yeux du garçon ont fait leur chemin et quand je me suis regardée, je n'étais plus couverte du tout. J'étais tellement gênée." Son visage devint rouge quand elle nous l'a dit, mais qui ne nous a pas empêcher de rire. Pour attirer l'attention loin d'elle, elle a rapidement demandé à Leah.

"Action, bien sûr." Leah riait.

Emily semblait lutter pour penser à un défi et ensuite, est arrivée avec le parfait défi.

"Je te défie d'appeler Quil et de t'excuser pour tout ce que tu as pu lui dire et tous ce que tu lui a fait subir. Je veux que tu les nommes tous et tout ce que tu as à dire c'est que la seule raison pour que tu n'ai jamais dit rien de tout cela c'est parce que tu penses qu'il est torride. Oh et lui dire que chaque fois que tu le frappais, c'était juste une façon de le tripoter" Kim riait de l'excellente idée d'Emily. Qui savait qu'Emily avait ça en elle!

Leah riait aussi comme si c'était le défi le plus facile qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu. Les gars allaient pleurer pour ça.

Elle composa le numéro dans son téléphone et mis le haut-parleur afin que nous puissions entendre sa réaction.

Il a répondu après la cinquième sonnerie.

"Salut?" Demanda-t-il. Je pouvais entendre les gars dans le fond.

"Hey Quil, c'est Leah." Dit-elle d'un ton terriblement doux dans la voix. Il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit se demandant probablement pourquoi elle l'appelait. "Je voulais juste t'appeler pour te dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, bébé." J'ai éclaté de rire quand elle dit cela. Elle ferma les yeux sur moi et continua. "Je le pense vraiment. Je suis désolée pour tous les petits noms dont je t'ai surnommé. Je suis désolée de t'avoir coincé la tête dans les toilettes t'avoir dit d'agir comme un vrai chien quand on avait quinze ans. Je suis désolé d'avoir volé tes vêtements après la gym en première année et t'avoir fait courir à l'extérieur sans vêtements. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit à ta mère que je t'ai vu partager ta salive avec Jake derrière le bâtiment de théâtre à l'école. Je suis désolée que-"

"D'accord, tu peux arrêter maintenant Leah. J'ai déjà eu des flashbacks!" Hurla-t-il dans le téléphone.

"Non Quil je ne m'arrêterais pas. Je veux que tu saches que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai fait toutes ces choses, c'est pour que tu me remarque. Chaque fois que je te frappe, je ne l'ai fait que pour toucher ton corps, je veux dire ton corps si chaud" Leah avait une voix complètement niaise et si je ne voyais pas le regard de dégoût sur son visage j'y aurais cru moi aussi!

"Quil -? Allo? Allo? Il m'a raccroché au nez !" A ce stade, je ne pouvais pas contenir mon rire plus longtemps et dans l'hystérie, je fus rejoint par Kim et Emily. Leah nous a également rejointes.

"Leah Je ne peux pas croire tu l'as fait! C'était la chose la plus drôle que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie!" Dit Kim entre deux rires. Emily n'a même pas essayé de parler alors qu'elle attrapa ses côtés pour calmer les crampes de son estomac.

Je pouvais sentir les larmes couler sur mon visage. Je riais tellement.

Nous étions juste assises essayant de se calmer, avec ce que Leah venait de faire, pendant environ dix minutes.

"Que voulez-vous faire maintenant?" Nous demanda Leah à nous toutes.

"UN FILM!" Nous avons toutes crié.

Nous nous sommes toutes installées confortablement sur le canapé et avons commencé à regarder "Marley et moi". Nous avons toutes réussi à tenir sur l'un des canapés. J'étais au bout et Leah reposais sa tête sur mon épaule. Kim était à côté de Leah et j'ai remarqué que Kim ne semblait pas être dérangé par ce fait. Peut-être qu'elles seront amies, après tout. Je vais devoir en parler avec elle une autre fois. Emily était à l'autre bout et était aspirée dans le film, qu'elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

A mi-chemin du film, le téléphone a commencé à sonner. Nous avons tous commencé à pleurnicher à ce sujet.

"J'y vais" Dis-je alors que Leah déplaça sa tête de mon épaule et je me levai pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

"Allo?" Je bâillai dans le téléphone.

"Bella?" Dit une voix pressée.

"Ouais? Qui est-ce?"

"C'est Jake. Ecoute Bella, tu peux envoyer Leah à Paul de toute urgence."

"Oui, bien sûr. Quesqui se passe?"

"C'est Seth. Il est entrain de muter. Il veut Leah! Toi et les autres vous resterez là, il suffit d'envoyer Leah. Ce n'est pas sûr pour vous. Je dois y aller Bella. Dit à Leah de se presser!"

Le téléphone fut coupé et j'ai immédiatement sauté dans l'action.

J'ai couru dans la salle de séjour. "Leah?" Criais-je et elle s'est levée du canapé.

"Quesqui se passe Bella?"

"Seth! Il est entrain de muter et il te demande!" Kim et Emily ne parlèrent plus.

"Jake veut que tu ailles chez Paul tout de suite. Vas-y!"

"Nous devons y aller aussi" Dit Kim en se levant.

Je l'ai poussé en arrière. "NON! Jake a dit que c'est dangereux. Seulement Leah peut y aller."

Je me tournai vers Leah mais elle nous avait déjà quittées.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PPOV**

"Nous devons le garder sous contrôle!" Hurla Sam, alors que Seth poussa un grognement. "Paul, transforme toi, tu es un des plus forts!" J'ai hoché la tête et fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Quand je me suis retrouvé dans ma forme de loup, j'ai été immédiatement frappé avec les pensées de Seth et Jake. Jake essayait de le calmer et lui disait qu'il allait appeler Leah pour lui.

_**"Calme-toi Seth. Tu dois essayer de te détendre"** _Je pensais à lui que j'ai entendu Jake nous quitter.

**_"Je ne peux pas Paul! Pourquoi moi! Qu'en est-il si je me blesse? Leah quand sera-t-elle là!"_** Pensa-t-il en laissant échapper un autre aboiement.

**_"Tu ne lui fera rien parce qu'elle est l'un d'entre nous aussi, Seth. Si tu te calme, tu peux redevenir humain. Prends de grandes respirations!"_** Il a fait comme j'ai dit, mais cela ne semblait pas l'aider.

Je pouvais entendre le reste de la meute autour de nous, aucun d'entre eux avaient muté parce que le salon était trop petit. Je pensais l'emmener dans les bois, mais nous ne pouvions pas risquer d'être vu.

J'ai soupiré. Seth prenait encore de grandes respirations, mais je pouvais sentir l'impatience rayonnant autour de lui.

_**"Quelle est la cause de cela?"** _Me demanda-t-il.

_**"Cela arrive quand tu es en colère. Au cours des dernières semaines, tu étais légèrement en train de changer, mais quand tu t'ai mis en colère contre Quil ce soir, qui te battait sur la Xbox, a causé le changement de ta forme humaine en loup."**_

J'ai attendu sa réaction, mais il n'a pas donné suite. Il était calme et ne faisait pas beaucoup de tapage non plus. Son esprit était vide et il est resté immobile.

_**"SETH?"** _J'ai entendu les pensées de Leah entrer dans ma tête.

_**"Leah, quesqui se passe?"** _Demanda Seth.

_**"Où es-tu Leah?"** _Demandai-je.

_**"Je suis dans les bois. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux de ne pas muter dans ta maison"** _répondit-elle. Au moins une personne est prévenante.

_**"Hé, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de muter en loup contre ma volonté!"**_ Cria Seth dans nos têtes.

_**"Sam va tout t'expliquer mais d'abord tu as besoin de redevenir humain**_" Plaisanta Leah, probablement pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

_**"Donc ce que je veux que tu fasses Seth c'est te détendre et de penser à être humain de nouveau. Ok, pense à toi entant qu'homme et rien d'autre et aussi tente d'effacer toi-même l'émotion."**_ Il semblait plus calme maintenant et la seule pensée venant de son esprit était une image de lui. Leah et moi essayons de ne pas penser afin qu'il ne soit pas distrait.

Après environ une heure de patience, Leah et moi attendions qu'il réussisse. Dès qu'il retrouva sa forme humaine, le garçon attrapa quelques vêtements sur son chemin.

_**"Merci Leah."** _Pensais-je. _**"Il ne voulait rien entendre de quelqu'un d'autre et il valait mieux te faire venir"** _Leah riait mais ce n'était pas un rire amusé. C'était un rire de compréhension. _**"Quelques fois, il veut juste sa grande sœur pour lui venir en aide!"** _J'ai ri aussi. "_**Donc, tout est sous contrôle là où tu veux me faire faire autre chose?"** _Demanda-t-elle.

_**"Non c'est bon. Je pense qu'il va bien maintenant. Nous devons juste lui donner des détails sur tous les trucs de loup"**_

_**"D'accord. Je vais retourner chez Bella maintenant, alors."**_ Elle a ensuite muté de nouveau et il ne restait plus que mes propres pensees.

Il est temps d'expliquer à Seth qu'il est maintenant une créature mythique. Cela devrait être amusant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? Le gage de leah vous a plu? Dites moi tout et lachez-vous! Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain et un chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous attende :p j'en dis pas plus :p Passez une une bonne semaine et a très vite... Je vous adore!**

**Jess**


End file.
